Special Being a Relative Word
by Puppet String
Summary: Two girls are fatally wounded by a vampire walking home from the movies. Before they're made into snacks, Alucard and Integra destroy the rogue and the girls are turned into vampires. The problem is that both girls have disabilities that didn't go away after being turned, so they must learn to serve their masters as best as possible without hurting themselves in the process.SWEARS
1. Aattack

Darkness had fallen nearly an hour ago as two young girls hurried down the wet, muddy streets in the direction of one of their homes.

The taller of the two was irritated, her shoulder-length blonde hair brushed off to the side and her brow furrowed as she growled at her friend, "I told you we should've left two hours ago. That movie wasn't worth an hour of waiting in line! What the hell did you drag me along for anyway, Fawn?"

Her friend, who was almost a foot shorter than her, looked up and replied, "You told me you had nothing to do today, and since you were sleeping over anyway I thought it would be fun to watch a movie and take theater food home with us as well. Besides, I didn't hold a knife to your throat and force you to come or anything! It was your choice."

The taller of the two rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know." In the back of her head, voices screamed, "_Don't let her talk to you like that! How dare she? Teach her a lesson- nobody has to know.._." But she, as usual, ignored them. She'd learned to ignore the voices long ago. She clenched her fist, thinking of all the stupid voices in her head telling her what to do. '_They aren't actually there...but I still hear them. Why me?'_

Her friend saw her clench her fist and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tilt, I'm sorry I dragged you along...I didn't mean to piss you off that bad! I thought it would be fun. Sorry we're stuck out in the dark..." She looked at her shoes as she kept walking.

Tilt sighed. "I wasn't mad at you, it's something else. Let's just keep walking- I want to get to your place before it rains or something. And if you've seen the movies, it ALWAYS rains." The small figure next to her brightened a little.

"Okay... If you need to talk about anything, I'm always open!"

Tilt and Fawn were just nicknames they'd given each other. Tilt's real name was Matilda Viorica, but she allowed her close friends to nickname her. Fawn's real name was Jenna, and most of her friends called her Jen, but Tilt had decided that Fawn was more fitting. Her reasoning had been that a fawn was small, frail, and timid- just as she viewed Jenna. So thus, their nicknames became official.

The girls grew nervous as their walk progressed. Someone or something seemed to be following them, and they picked up the pace until they were almost jogging and both girls were panting. Neither of them had ever had very good endurance- Fawn had a congenital heart defect and Tilt had asthma. Both of them could usually manage without worrying about their disorders, but sometimes it was downright embarrassing. Fawn had turned sickly shades of blue and purple more than once during PE while Tilt had never pushed herself and had instead decided to just deal with the wrath of the school's staff rather than push herself to uncomfortable points in physical activity.

Fawn then heard a footstep in a puddle behind them and whipped around, in the process tripping and falling into the puddle. "Ow..." she whimpered, trying to gather her sodden movie snacks as quickly as possible, hoping that they weren't ruined by the dirty water. Tilt waited for her, glancing around nervously. Why did it have to rain so much that year? Rain was cool while it was raining, but the aftermath was a pain in the ass. Everything was cold and muddy!

Once Fawn had picked herself up the two set off again, regaining their brisk pace. Finally they came to the point where their path split off in two directions: One led into a small alley, the other stayed straight. The two girls stood weighing their options. Both would take them home eventually, but it being dark and wet made it harder to chose.

Tilt was gesturing down the ally, arguing with Fawn. "The alley is the shortcut! The town's small and you never see anything down there. We took it on the way to the movies, why not now?"

Fawn was looking up defiantly with her arms crossed. "Earlier today it wasn't pitch black and scary out. I say we take the main road.

Another footstep sounded in a puddle and Tilt made up her mind. "Fine, you take the road. I'll meet you at your place!" With that she started down the ally, knowing her timid little friend would follow.

Fawn didn't make Tilt wait long as she shot up the ally after her, growling a little in annoyance.

Tilt rolled her eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing bad ever happens here!"

Fawn glanced up, on the verge of tears. Tilt hadn't realized just how scared her little friend was.

"But there have been disappearances nearby," Fawn protested, "And I don't think it's ever been a good idea to walk down a dark alley at night in small groups! Especially when you're female!"

Tilt was about to snap at her friend for being a baby, but stopped herself. "Fawn... Don't be scared. I'll protect you. I can take anything that dares lay a finger on either of us!"

Both girls nearly jumped out of their skins as a horrible, looming red-eyed figure manifested in front of them and snarled, "_**Is that so, little girl? Care to take a wager on that?**_"


	2. Death

The two girls stood trembling before the massive figure, and Fawn was whimpering. Tears threatened to erupt from her wide, bright little hazel eyes.

Tilt growled. Nobody scared her friend that bad except her on Halloween or April Fools Day or when she was bored and needed a laugh! Pulling a pocket knife, she snarled out a warning. "BACK OFF, DOUCHE BAG, I'M ARMED AND THE VOICES ARE TELLING ME TO STAB THE FUCK OUT OF YOU!"

The figure had been advancing, but stopped and made a face as she finished the sentence. "Voices? What the- oh, forget it. In a couple minutes, it won't matter. Until then, those 'voices' will make you fun to toy with."_  
_

Without another word, she dove forward and drove the knife deep into the figure's neck, churning it in a horrible, psychopathic manor. As hot blood spattered across her face, she roared, "DIE, ASSHOLE!"

Jumping down, she watched the figure slump over. Fawn looked like she was about to faint. Had her best friend really just killed someone? And seemingly _enjoyed_ it? Holy shit! She was now officially scared out of her mind. Trembling, she was about to back away and grab her friend so that they could make a run for their house and call the police. However, the second she began to move, the slumped figure shot up and laughed in a rabid animal sort of way, "_**JUST KIDDING!**_" Before leaping forward and grabbing both girls by the throats.

"_**I want to have some fun, so you two are going to sit here and bleed to death for me. Then you two will be my dinner. Say your prayers and then goodnight! I hope you two have been good little girls, or you're going to Hell!**_"

Fawn hadn't even struggled against the grip as she was lifted uncomfortable off her feet. Before she bowed her head to pray she choked out, "That's not how it works. You don't go to hell just for being bad sometimes."

The figure smiled wickedly and replied, "**_Aren't you the goody-two-shoes! I guess you'll be dessert after I finish your little buddy here._**"

Fawn, in an attempt to surprise him into freeing Tilt, bit his thumb with all her might. Unfortunately, that wasn't much. The figure didn't even acknowledge her as he turned to Tilt and stared at her in a horribly pissed off sort of way. Tilt didn't even flinch as she met the pair of red gaze with her own blazing brown eyes.

"Shitbag," she choked defiantly, "You're the one going to Hell."

The figure grinned. "_**I can't wait.**_"

Once Fawn was done praying, and had almost passed out anyway from being held up by her neck, the figure shoved the two girls to the ground. He lifted his hands and massive black claws slid out, gleaming in the tiny spots of moonlight that had managed to seep through the heavy, menacing clouds. Without giving either girl a chance to flee, he swiped the claws across their necks. He missed the jugulars on purpose- they wouldn't last nearly long enough and he'd lose too much of his meal if he hit them there.

Fawn collapsed almost immediately. She took a blood thinner to make it easier for her defected heart to pump blood, but that also made her bleed excessively. Within thirty seconds, she was out cold and in a pathetic red puddle.

Tilt was weakening, too, and darkness was beginning to flood the back of her vision. As she began to slump over, two new figures emerged at the mouth of the alley and hurried forward.

The larger of the two had the same piercing red gaze as the one that had attacked the girls, but somehow this one seemed even more menacing. The other figure was a tall, official looking female with long, whitish-blonde hair and glasses on her nose. The second figure spoke first.

"Alucard, I think we found our monster." Glancing down at the bleeding girls she added, "Though, we're rather late. Take care of him and I'll see what I can do for these two."

With that, the larger figure- apparently Alucard- advanced a few paces and growled, "With pleasure, Sir Integra." Judging by the voice, it was male. He pulled out two long, well-polished guns and aimed them at the girls attacker.

The first figure didn't even flinch. "_**A gun? Is that the best you can do? Oh, man this is rich. Prepare for the ass kicking of your life, Mr- Eh, what did you say your name was?**_"

The figure named Alucard grinned. "Alucard. And in about about a second, your name won't matter. This gun was designed specifically for killing vampires**.**"

The first figure's eyes opened wide in horror. "_**Shit...**_" it spat before it was blown away with just one shot.

Turning, Alucard knelt beside Integra and examined the two girls.

"They're not going to make it," the blonde informed him simply. He nodded.

"Is that one still awake?" He pointed at Tilt and she attempted to sit up, but failed to do so.

"I'm still conscious," she coughed, "But blondie here is right. I'm a goner, and I don't know if Fawn's alive right now. She bleeds excessively."

Alucard couldn't help but smirk at his master-and recent mate- being called 'blondie' right in her face.

"The kid has guts, Sir Integra. Perhaps they could be of some use to your organization...?" He suggested, hoping that she'd agree.

Integra narrowed her eyes and looked the two over. The larger one did seem pretty brave, even in the face of death, but the smaller one looked like she was made of glass. Making use of her might be more difficult. Still, it was worth a try if the two qualified.

"Are you virgins?" She demanded she conscious girl in a voice of urgency.

"Yeah, but what the hell does that have to do with anything, lady?!" Tilt growled, annoyed at such a stupid question wasting her last breath.

"How would you like to join us- to become a vampire like Alucard here? Your friend could join as well, if you think it's what she would want."

Tilt's lips drew upward in an excited grin and she tried to shout, but only managed a weak gurgle, "Hell yeah-we want to be vampires..."

With that, her eyes shut and she lost consciousness, leaving Alucard to turn them both into eternal servants.


	3. The Muffin Man

Fawn's head spun as she sat up. Her cheeks were stained with dry tears and her eyes were still swollen from crying. Shaking her head, she opened her eyes and saw Tilt laying next to her. They were both in a bed- undoubtedly Tilt had gotten sick of sleeping in her sleeping bag and shoved Fawn over to one side of the bed during the night. She did that almost every time she slept over.

Suddenly, Fawn remembered the red eyed figure and passing out and all the blood from the night before and yelped. Then she noticed that there was no mark on Tilt's neck. '_It must have been a dream..._' She thought thankfully, drawing her hand over her own sensitive neck and feeling around. She found no wound, so a nightmare was a pretty good guess of what had gone on the night before. She still felt terrified, so she gently woke her friend to tell her about her nightmare. That always comforted her.

Tilt sat up groggily, with that 'THIS HAD BETTER BE PRETTY DAMN IMPORTANT' look plastered across her face. Fawn then noticed her friend's horrible red eyes and long, hooked fangs, which protruded from her scowling mouth very evidently. Within a second, Fawn was under the bed screaming her head off in the loudest, highest pitch she could. Her friend was so scary now! She looked like the figure that had attacked them in her nightmare!

Tilt growled and flipped the bed over so that it no longer concealed her friend. She was surprised at how easy it had been- usually when she flipped her friend's bed over, it required a little more effort. '_I must be getting stronger. Sweet! Wait 'till I tell Fawn!_' She thought triumphantly before turning her attention back to the trembling bundle on the floor. "Fawn, What the hell is wrong with you? I know I haven't brushed my teeth yet, but this is a bit much, damnit! I'll give you three seconds to stand up before I pick up up and dump you in a bathtub full of cold water!"

That stood her up. Fawn was on her feet in a hot second, though she was still hunched over in a defensive pose. "T-Tilt? That's really you...?" Tilt frowned even more deeply and snapped, "No, I'm obviously the fucking muffin man! NO SHIT IT'S ME. Did you fall out of bed and hit your head on the side table again or something?!" Fawn shook her head. "Tilt...You have fangs and red eyes! You look like some guy from a bad dream I had last night! He attacked us in the alley and-"

Tilt cocked her head to the side. "No, that really happened. Oh yeah, and you have fangs and red eyes, too. Well..sort of red. It's like your usual hazel but with more red than green. You look kind of stupid, actually." Fawn stood with her mouth wide open and looked frantically around the room. This wasn't part of her house! They'd been kidnapped and turned into vampires and now they were probably going to be eaten or raped or strung upside down until they exploded or... She shook her head, trying to calm down. "We've gotta get out of here! We're going to be-" Tilt laughed. "You see a way out of this place? I don't. Let's go back to sleep and deal with whatever later."

Fawn panicked. There were no windows and only one door. "Maybe it's unlocked!" she gasped as she bolted for it. Remarkably, the knob turned and the door opened as she pulled it. Grabbing her friend, she went to run but crashed into a solid wall of meat. Two figures stood before her- one blonde with white glasses, presumably female, and one male with blazing red eyes. She tilted her head back and yelped fearfully. She wanted to run, but it felt as though she were paralyzed. The female spoke. "Greetings. My name is Sir Integra Van Hellsing and-" That was as far as the woman made it before Fawn fainted.

Tilt looked down at her friend with a bored expression on her face. "Sorry about that, lady. Continue, please? I can tell her whatever it is when she wakes up again." The two newcomers exchanged a glance, but then the blonde shrugged and continued. "Yes. Well, anyway, you two were attacked and dealt fatal wounds last night in the alley. Alucard and I-" she gestured to the tall red-suited male next to her- "Found you, too late to save you, but you told us that you would like to join our organization as vampires. You are now in a room within my facility- you two will be sharing it from now on, unless a reason comes up for you two to have separate rooms, and you will be going on missions for the good of all, slaying vampires and ghouls. I understand that this may be quite alot to take in, but with any luck you two will adjust quickly to your new environment. Within a couple years, you two should be professionals, regarded around the country."

Tilt had tuned her out around halfway through to look at the funny tie on Alucard's shirt. She shrugged and picked up her friend, who was still out cold. "Okay. So, what now? Do we train or something?" Alucard looked completly baffled and Integra looked somewhat disturbed. "You don't have any questions or concerns? Nothing you need to know before diving in to your new life?" she inquired to Tilt, just as surprised as Alucard was. "Nope, I'm good. Fawn here might flip out, though, so be ready to catch her. Cold water works pretty well to make her stop and listen. Oh yeah, I'm Matilda, by the way, but if you want you could call me Tilt. Fawn's real name is Jenna, so I guess use either one. It probably won't matter."

Integra shook her head and stepped out of the doorway. As she left, she called over her shoulder, "I'll send Alucard back later to show you two around. Walter-our butler- will be back with blood packs for you two to drink. I expect you two to finish them, by the way. If you won't drink willfully, there are ways to make you drink. It will keep you strong." Tilt shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I thought about drinking blood. Well, see you around, lady!" Integra spun around. "That's just weird. Oh, and by the way... STOP CALLING ME LADY. You are to address me as SIR INTEGRA, and nothing less!" She then continued back down the hall, seething. Alucard quickly followed, snickering, and Tilt slammed the door ungracefully. 'This is going to be fun.' she decided before hauling Fawn over the the bed and tossing her on top. It wasn't hard to toss her friend- it never was. She only weighed like 75 pounds, after all. "Fawn, I'll show you. This is going to be really awesome! Bowtie and the blondie-" She was cut off by an outraged shreak from outside the door, "That's Alucard and SIR INTEGRA!" -"Fine, Alucard and Sir Integra told me we get to drink blood. When you wake up, we're going to have some fun!"


	4. Vomit

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Fawn screeched as loud as she could-which, by the way, wasn't very loud at all- at Tilt, after having an explanation of how Tilt had told Alucard to turn them into vampires once again, this time with her wits about her.

Tilt was growing impatient. "Do I need to explain it again? With your grades, I thought you'd be a better listener, Fawn! I told Alucard to make us vampires. Then him and the blonde lady-" "INTEGRA!"- Tilt rolled her eyes at the lady's voice and continued, "told me that we worked here now and had to drink blood. Now, I'm not explaining it again!"

Fawn gaped at her friend. How had she made such a huge decision without asking her? And why didn't she take the two scary people seriously- they could be _killed_ if Tilt didn't show some respect! "Tilt, this is serious! We have to be on our best behavior and impress these two if we don't want to die again! And I don't think I can drink blood...even likcing my paper cuts made me nauseated." Tilt didn't look concerned. "Your blood is all full of thinner and shit. That probably made it give you a stomach ache. Besides, we're vampires now! We're built to drink blood!"

Before Fawn could reply, there was a knock on the door and a man's muffled voice called through the door, "Excuse me, ladies. This is Walter, the butler to the Hellsing Manor, and I've brought you some new clothing and your blood packs. I was instructed to make sure you both finished them." He added the last sentence rather apologetically. Fawn sighed. "Comming!" She squeaked, opening the door and standing aside to let the tall man in. "Er...Hello. I'm Jenna and this is Matilda. Nice to meet you, Sir."

The butler smiled and placed two blood packs down onto a table by the door. He then laid two dresses on the bed. The larger of the two was white with pastel blue lace trim and a matching pastel blue bow tied around the waist. There was also a headband with a small blue bow on it laid out above the dress. The smaller dress was almost identical, except for the size and the fact that the lace and bows were pink. Fawn submitted immediatly to the fact that she'd have to wear a frilly dress with bows, but Tilt looked like she was about to explode. "YOU WANT US TO WEAR THOSE PRISSY LITTLE THINGS TO KILL VAMPIRES IN?!" She screeched angrily at the butler, causing him to take two uncomfortable steps back. "Well, Miss Matilda, it's what Sir Integra ordered me to bring for you. You must wear them, I'm afraid. But you can change later- for now I must insist that you both have your meal." He gestured to the two blood packs on the table.

Tilt licked her lips. "For once, I agree with the voices! Drinking this blood is an awesome idea!" She picked up the pack and punctured it with her fangs, lapping at the blood until it was gone. She enjoyed it thoroughly, and slammed the empty bag on the table, turning to Walter. "If Fawn can't finish hers, can I have it?" Walter looked baffled. "Er...I don't see why not, but why wouldn't she be able to finish her meal? It's very much blood." He pused and looked at the four foot eight vampire who had not yet touched her blood. "Then again...a full bag may be a tad too much for her. But I still expect to see her finish most of it." He waved his hand to the untouched bag of blood and prompted Fawn to drink. "Go on, it doesn't bite. That's your job." He grinned and chuckled lightly at his joke, but Fawn remained in her quiet, sober state as she advanced. She sniffed the packet and her tiny nose wrinkled. '_That was peculiar_,' Walter thought, '_New vampires usually don't resent the scent of blood _that_ much!_' He eyed the girl carefully as she carefully made an incision in the packet. She frowned and shut her eyes, treating the blood as if she were being forced to ingest raw sewage. Finally, she finished a little over two thirds of the packet. Walter noticed that she was now tinted pale green, and she sat down on the side of the bed opposite the new dresses.

"My tummy hurts," she announced, sounding absolutely pathetic, before adding, "I think I'm going to-"

Her sentence was cut off as she leaned over the side of the bed in a desperate attempt to miss the dresses and vomited up every last drop of the blood she'd just ingested, then sat up shakily. "B-blood has always made my stomach hurt. I can't even lick a paper cut very much..." she explained, and Tilt nodded. "Leave it to me to be stuck with the only vampire in the universe who can't drink blood as my best friend," Tilt moaned sarcastically. Then she turned her attention back to the unfinished blood. "So anyway, Walter, can I finish it since she can't? I mean, it'd be bad to waste and stuff, right?" She grinned sheepishly, but the butler hadn't seemed to hear her. He turned and exited, muttering a farewell to the girls. "Please excuse me, ladies," he mumbled uncomfortably, "But I must speak to Sir Integra immediately. Many pardons, Madams. I'll clean up the vomit shortly."

With that she shut the door and hurried down the hall.

Tilt shook her head. "Whatever. Lay down, Fawn, and wait for him to come back. Maybe he has stomach medicine or something to make you hold shit down in the future." Fawn obediently laid down and curled up in fetal position, whimpering and clutching her stomach.

There wasn't anything Tilt could do to comfort her- there was no medicine in the room as far as she knew, and she couldn't see a phone for room service. Tilt turned her attention back to the unfinished blood packer and shrugged. "He never said no, and earlier he said it was probably okay." With that she hopped on the table, turned to sit with her right leg crossed over her left, and picked up the blood to finish it while she waited for Walter to return.


	5. Socks

Tilt had finished off the blood and taken up a new post at the end of the bed watching her ill friend when a knock sounded at the door.

Groaning, she got up and answered the door. Walter, Alucard, and the annoying blonde lady were standing in the doorway, all looking very grim.

"Wassup?" She asked them, scratching her side and leaning against the door. "Do you want us to run laps or something now?"

Integra ignored her and shoved past, hurrying across the bland room until she reached the side of the bed where Fawn had fallen asleep, curled up and still looking uncomfortable. The blonde, who had been careful to avoid the huge puddle of vomited up blood, looked up and adjusted her glasses, casting Walter a look of concern. "Explain to me what happened here once more, please." Walter opened his mouth to speak, but Tilt cut him off. "Fawn puked. She can't hold down blood- it's probably because she takes a blood thinner for her heart defect. Maybe it reacts badly in her stomach or something. Or maybe it just psychs her out. Either way, she bards when she gets it in her stomach. Like this one time in the fourth grade, she got a really bad cut on her arm because I accidentally stabbed her with a pen because the voices told me to throw it at her and it ripped across her arm, and she went to suck on it to make it stop stinging and-" Integra cut her off. "ALUCARD, PLEASE LOCK HER IN THE BATHROOM WITH SOMETHING TO KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT WHILE I EXAMINE THIS GIRL."

Alucard nodded, grabbed Tilt, and shoved her through a small doorway that was attached to the room. '_Where the hell had this place come from_?' Tilt wondered as she was sat sown on the toilet like a kid and handed a pair of socks. Alucard looked down with a bored expression on his face. "There's something to keep you occupied. Go nuts, as long as you're quiet." With that he exited, locking the door behind him. '_What the hell kind of bathroom locks from the OUTSIDE?!_' Tilt thought in irritation. She kept hold of the awesomely colorful socks, but screamed out the door, "If she's hurt when I get out of here, I'm going to pound the living and or dead shit out of all three of you!" But she didn't continue to make threats as she sat back down and began to occupy herself with the socks.

~~_Meanwhile, outside of the bathroom...~~_

Integra frowned deeply and sat the girl on the bed up, waking her. The small creature's eyes grew wide with fear, but she managed to keep her voice fairly steady as she spoke. "Er...Hello, Sir Integra. . . A-am I in trouble? Is it my fault or Tilt's?" she asked, looking as though she wanted to shrink into nothing. Integra couldn't help but think she looked like an injured fawn or kitten. She spoke with unusual motherly softness. "No, you aren't in trouble. At least, not in the way that came to mind. But I need you to tell me- do you really need to take blood thinners?" Fawn nodded, her long, golden brown hair waving as she did so. "I have tricuspid atresia- a congenital heart defect," she told Sir Integra shakily, "And I've had three open heart surgeries for it. I remember one was a glen, one was I think a fontan, and I can't remember the other. It's mostly fixed, but my endurance isn't so good, I need to take a blood thinner so it doesn't clot in the new tube, and I'm not expected to grow taller than five feet or five foot one. Is that bad?"

Integra felt a stab of pity as she noticed for the first time the tip of a scar showing from behind the collar of her shirt. "It means you might need some special...assistance...on missions, and I'll have to figure out what to do about your blood thinner and getting you to eat, but I'll see what I can do. You aren't in trouble, but for future reference, the bathroom is through that door-" she pointed to indicate the door, which had seeming appeared out of nowhere to Fawn, before continuing, "So if you feel the need to vomit again, I'm sure Walter would appreciate if you aimed for the toilet or sink next time." Fawn nodded. Integra stood up again, and made her way back to the door that led to the hall without stepping in the vomit. She gestured to Alucard and he unlocked the door, allowing Tilt to bolt out of the bathroom and to her friend's side. She managed to jump onto the bed before she stepped in any of the vomit, and looked Fawn over. "Looks like you're okay," she decided, glancing back at Integra and Alucard. "Good thing for everyone."

Integra slammed the door open and walked out, Alucard following, and goraned, "Walter, clean up the vomit. And on your way back bring me a bottle of asprin and a tin of cigars. I've got a headache." Walter nodded, waited to be dismissed, and as Alucard closed the door, he began to clean up the vomit from the side of the bed.

"Sorry," Fawn whimpered, guilty for making him clean up after her, "I didn't know there was a bathroom in here..."

Walter didn't look bothered. He paused for a moment to look up and comment, "I don't doubt that. Alucard put a spell on the room to make the door invisible in case you wanted to attempt escape through the toilet. Believe it or not, Miss Jenna, it's happened," he added as Fawn and Tilt exchanged a disgusted glance. Tilt shrugged and flopped down on the end of the bed. "I bet the blonde lady ordered it, eh?"

Walter smirked and replied, "How did you guess?" before returning to the red, sticky task at hand.


	6. THAT'S SIR INTEGRA, DAMMIT!

Integra called a meeting, summoning Alucard and Walter. Seras hadn't been a vampire long enough to be of any use in this discussion, so she'd been given the evening off. The meeting was about what to do with the new girl- Jenna, was it?- if she couldn't drink blood. That was a real problem. She'd never heard of anything like it before, but perhaps Alucard had, or maybe Walter had a suggestion for her.

Walter showed up on time and in a clean uniform. Good- at lease she had one worthwhile employee. Alucard, of course, showed up late and in a uniform spattered in blood. 'Oh, what a joy it is to have Alucard as a model employee...' she thought sarcastically, her brow furrowing at the sight of him. Just because they were mates now did not mean that he could slack off. She'd hold a seperate conference with him later, but for now she had to deal with the task at hand.

"You two probably know what I have summoned you here for: That new girl's inability to drink blood. This is a major problem for a vampire, and if we can't find a way around it, she'll starve. Any suggestions?" She flicked her ice-cold gaze back and forth between her two servants. They remained silent, but only Walter looked like he gave a damn and like he was attempting to think of a solution. However, to her surprise, Integra saw Alucard's eyes begin to gleam and he sat forward, waiting for permission to speak. "Spit it out, Alucard. At this meeting, if either of you come up with an idea, lay it on the table before you forget it." Alucard grinned. "We could use her as a lab rat if we can't think of anything else." he suggested darkly, "What good would it do to waste her?"

For some reason, this pissed Integra off a little more than a stupid suggestion like that usually would. She stood up and screeched at Alucard, "NO! We will do no such thing, understood? We'll figure something out one way or another!" She hadn't even realized how desperate that sounded until the words had left her lips. She was puzzled as to why that suggestion had irked her so much- it wasn't as though it was completely invalid, and it could be a good learning experience, but something about it seemed so...so...wrong. So horrible, even to Sir Integra.

She snapped out of her though as she realized that both Alucard and Walter were staring at her-Alucard looked almost irritated at his idea being shot down so quickly, and Walter looked extremely uncomfortable. However, his fears didn't stop him from attempting to please his Master. He cleared his throat, and Sir Integra nodded to give him permission to speak, even though she had announced earlier that it was unnecessary to ask.

"Sir Integra, might I suggest that we try to balance out feeding times with the times when there will be the least amount of the medicine in her system? Perhaps if there's a minimal amount, she'll be able to hold it down...?" Sir Integra liked this idea much better than Alucard's. The problem was that she'd dug up the girl's medical file earlier, and she took the medication twice a day. Once in the morning and once at night. That could be adjusted to when she woke up and when she went to bed, but that wouldn't really leave any time for the medication to pass through her system completely. She sighed. "That's a good suggestion, Walter, and it can be a backup idea, but I'm not sure it will work. She takes the medication twice a day." Walter sat back, replying, "Oh..." before he continued to think.

Alucard looked like he had another bright idea coming up, so Integra decided to stop him before he said something regrettable "Alucard, why isn't her condition fixed?" she asked, only somewhat curious but wanting to keep his mind off of twisted ideas for as long as possible. Alucard frowned. "Well, it's a defect. Not a true wound. Being a vampire doesn't make you invincible, you know. Not everything can be fixed just from being turned. That's why both of them are still- what's a good term for it? Broken? Yes, I think I'll go with broken. That's why both of them are still broken." Sir Integra snarled, "What do you mean '_both of them_,' Alucard? They both have the same defect? Do we need to figure something out twice?"

Alucard blew a piece of hair out of his face and replied calmly, "No, of course not. The scrawnier one that puked has a heart defect and the bigger one has asthma and is crazy." Integra's frown grew. "Crazy? Explain, vampire." She sat back and listened. '_This had better be a damn good explanation for calling my recruit crazy, Alucard. She's certainly infuriating, but if she's crazy I may have to destroy her._' Alucard rolled his eyes. '_Watch it, Alucard. You may be my mate but I can still have you destroyed!_' Alucard sat forward. "You haven't noticed how she keeps talking about 'the voices' telling her to do things? She's batty. No pun intended, of curse." He smirked and waited for what Sir Integra would say about that.

Sir Integra growled. "Alucard, in today's society, that's not crazy. That's a metal illness- probably schizophrenia. She'll do fine, and being a vampire will help her to control her illness and the voices a little easier. Now, back to the vomiting problem." She absentmindedly bit her thumb as she thought. It wasn't ong before walter spoke up once more.

"Sir Integra, may I go so far as to venture that this vampire is only unable to drink _human_ blood? That perhaps she could drink other kinds of blood to stay healthy? Some other form of blood from an animal with red meat, sich as a cow? Or a sheep?" Now that was a thought. Perhaps only human blood upset the girl's stomach. "Good thought, Walter. Ask if she was able to eat red meat before she died. If so, look up some of the beef processing facilities around here and see what you can do about getting cow blood sent here for her. If it's too expensive, try somewhere else, or another animal."

Walter nodded and she dismissed him, leaving just Integra and Alucard in the room. Alucard waited impatiently to be dismissed, but Integra held him in her office for an extra moment. "Vampire, you and I need to talk. Meet me back here tomorrow as soon as it's dark enough for you to come out. I expect you no later than seven o'clock. Don't test me." He nodded. Integra then waved her hand to the door. "Now, get out of my office. It's beginning to reek of you." Alucard grinned. "Sure thing, _honey_." Integra growled and stood. "OUT! And you are to refer to me as Sir Integra! NOTHING ELSE, DAMNIT!"

She got up and slammed the door behind Alucard. "Why the hell is everyone nicknaming me all of a sudden? I need to think up a proper punishment for referring to me as anything but Sir Integra." With that, the irritated blonde slumped over in her office chair and lit a cigar.


	7. Voices

*~~Tilt's POV: Mini-chapter~~*

Tilt sat on the end of the bed, waging war in her mind as her friend slept.

'_Nobody wants you around, Tilt. Do everyone a favor and get rid of yourself! It won't be hard. There's a bathroom. Go drown in the tub. Or find something sharp. Something blunt could work, too. Be creative, Tilt. There are oh so many possibilities to help your friends by getting rid of yourself..._'

Tilt shook her head defiantly.

'_**No! I won't do it! You're not even real! You're just...just...**_'

'_Wishful thinking, Tilt. We ARE real. Very real. We give you good advice. Don't burden Fawn with your presence any longer. It's your fault she died. It's your fault she's sick and a vampire. It's all your fault. Now make it up to her! Do it so that she can have a pleasant surprise to wake to!_'

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tilt's shriek woke Fawn up with a start. The frail little vampire sat bolt upright and yelped. "Tilt! What's wrong? Did someone hurt you? Did you have a bad dream? Is someone scaring you? If they are, I'll fix them! Nobody messes with my best friend without me having anything to say about it! Who is it?" Tilt just started blankly at Fawn. "It's nothing. Go back to sleep. You're weak and I need to pee."

Fawn held Tilt's gaze for a moment longer, searching her eyes for emotion. Her search turned up nothing, and she was too weak to keep persisting. Within a few minutes, Fawn was back to sleep. Tilt stood up and walked to the bathroom. She took a seat on the porcelain throne and peed. Once she had finished and washed her hands, the voices came back.

'_Now, Tilt! Do it now! It's the perfect opportunity!_'

She continued to fight back.

'**_Shut up! I'm sick of you! All of you!' Tears began to sting her eyes. 'Leave me alone! I never asked for this! Fawn would be lost without me! She's like my sister. She doesn't want me dead...Right?_**'

The voices just laughed. They were of no use to Tilt. They were of no use to anyone. She just had to remember: She had to stay strong. For Fawn's sake, if nothing else. She just had to stay strong and keep fighting. Forever.

'**_Forever..._**' she repeated in her head, over and over. The word was echoed by the voices as well has her own. '_Forever...And we'll all be here. Don't you worry your petty little head about being lonely like aren't going anywhere._'


	8. A Pile of Laundry

Fawn was feeling much better the next night. She got out of bed and decided to change into the dress that Walter had brought in for her, figuring that it couldn't be any worse than walking around drenched in blood. She took a quick shower before she changed, careful not to wake Tilt. She needed her sleep. Tears of blood were much harder for her to hide than tears of water- she hadn't been able to wash them completely off the day before, and Fawn had noticed the stains along her friend's cheeks. Something was bothering Tilt, but Fawn couldn't help until tilt was ready to open up.

'_What could be afraid of? I'm her best friend! I just want to help knows I'll always be there for her...doesn't she?_' Fawn continued to think after she got out of the shower and dried off. She felt fresh and clean in the new dress- though, she wished that Sir Integra had included something a ad warmer as part of the uniform. Fawn had always had trouble regulating her body temperature due to her heart defect. The soft, frilly cotton dress provided almost no protection from the chill that seemed to follow Fawn wherever she went.

Crawling back under the blanket half way, Fawn brushed her hair. It was long enough that if she didn't cut it, she may be able to sit on it within the next couple weeks. Glancing down at her wet hair, she wondered if it had been part of her nickname. In the summertime, it was light brown with golden highlights. However, in the winter, her hair was slightly darker. Almost a reddish brown, like the fur on a baby deer's back, except with no spots. With Tilt, an observation like that would be very easy to make. To her, Fawn may be exactly how she'd picture a fawn if it were made into human form.

Glancing once again at her friend, Fawn noticed that she was still wearing the clothing from when they had been attacked. Not only was she coated in her own blood, but she hadn't been a neat eater and had spilled fresh blood from the packs that had been delivered on her shirt. She desperately needed to have her clothes washed. Fawn crept over to Tilt's side of the bed and slipped off her hoodie. Tilt was too much of a heavy sleeper to wake up, but she did mumble something incoherent and waver her arm lazily to push Fawn away. Fawn decided that she'd wash the rest of Tilt's attire when she woke up. For now, the jacket would be enough to keep the tiny vampire busy.

Fawn hauled a small chair from the table where the blood was delivered into the bathroom and to the sink. She crouched on it, making herself taller and giving herself a better angle to work with as she ran the water on Tilt's blood-stained black hoodie. Fawn used some shampoo that she'd found to rub into the hoodie, figuring that it would be better than nothing even if it faded the clothing a little. She scrubbed until her fingers ached and the sink was full of dried blood chips and wet wads of fluff. By then, she'd managed to get most of the blood out without fading the garment too badly and decided to call it finished. She wring out the wet hoodie and hung it in the shower to dry before cleaning out the sink, washing her hands, and returning to wake Tilt up, as it was getting late in the morning and it wouldn't look good if Sir Integra dropped in to find one of her workers sleeping and groggy when she came in to give them orders.

"Tilt," Fawn whispered, shaking her friend lightly, "Tilt, wake up! It's already eight. You were supposed to be up before seven- that's when it gets dark. Come on! I washed your hoodie for you."

Tilt grumbled and sat up. "How'd you get it off without waking me?" she asked. Fawn smiled. "You wouldn't wake up for an earthquake unless I hauled you out of bed!" Tilt grudgingly admitted that it was probably true. She got up and walked to the bathroom, tossing her sweatshirt off the shower before climbing in herself. She had been in the shower for fifteen minutes and Fawn was beginning to worry. Usually Tilt got out of the shower as fast as possible, hating to be around too much tropical-smelling soap and shampoo.

"Tilt? Are you okay in there?"

No answer.

"Tilt?! Tilt, if you don't answer I'll break the door down! Um...somehow!"

Still no answer.

Fawn backed up as far as the room would allow before charging full speed into the door. She hit with a hard thum and heard a crack as she simply bounced off and hit the floor. "Ow...bad idea!" She sat for a moment, nurturing a small nose bleed and what she was sure would turn into a bruise on her shoulder. "Being a vampire should make me more resistant to this kind of thing..." she groaned before examining the door for another way in. Then she realized that the lock was on the outside, and just turned the knob. Covering her eyes as she entered, she called again through the thick wall of steam that swamped her. "Tilt? Are you okay?" When she got no answer, she whimpered, "I'm sorry, Tilt, but I have to see if you're okay! I'm uncovering my eyes unless you answer _right now!_"

Tilt remained silent and Fawn tentatively uncovered her eyes to see her friend, slumped over in the shower and the water running thick with blood. Tilt's eyes were closed and she was leaning against the wall. Fawn panicked. "Tilt!' she yelped desperately, "Tilt, answer me!" She grabbed her friend's hand and hauled her out of the shower, realizing that she hadn't bothered to take off her bloody clothes. And that she was breathing. Tilt had just fallen asleep in the shower and scared the hell out of Fawn. Tilt's concern melted into rage.

She drew back a hand and slapped Tilt across the face. Tilt sat upright, grumbling, "What was that for? I took a damn shower. I'm plenty awake in case Tegsie comes in. Now, let me go back to sleep, dammit!" Fawn just sighed. No matter what she did, it wouldn't wake her friend up. "Fine...At least dry off before Sir Integra sees you slumped over like a pile of dripping laundry. That would be humiliating."

"Too late." Sir Integra and Alucard stood in the doorway, Alucard had a huge grin plastered across his face and Integra looked both annoyed and somewhat amused. "We came to see what the commotion was about. I must say, I've never seen anyone shower quite like that. AND DON'T CALL ME TEGSIE. I AM SIR INTEGRA!"

Tilt rolled her eyes and stood, stretching. "It gets the laundry done along with a shower. So, what are we doing tonight? Killing other vampires, hunting down ghouls, training with explosives and firearms...?" Integra smirked. "Shopping." Both Fawn and Tilt exchanged a baffled glance. "Sir Integra, might I ask what for?" Fawn inquired, attempting to chose words that sounded curious and not like she was doubting Integra's choice. Integra turned, ready to leave and called over her shoulder, "You'll see. Be ready in five minutes. Walter will bring up a little something to hide your red eyes."

She headed down the hall, Alucard following and closing the door.

"Tilt, what do you think we're shopping for? Do you think she's going to see what kind of weapons we can use best? Or maybe a uniform besides these dresses?" Tilt shrugged. "Who cares as long as I can sleep in the cart? Let's go, I'm ready." Fawn frowned. "Oh, no you're not! I'm pretty sure people would notice you if you go out like that. You've gotta change into the uniform that Sur Integra picked out!" Tilt scowled. "Fine...but you have to promise to cover for me when I fall asleep." Fawn nodded. "I'd do that anyway. Now, get changed."

Tilt groaned. "Yeah, yeah. I'm going. You keep an ear open for when Waltz brings up those red-eye hiders." With that, she hauled the frilly dress with blue lace into the bathroom and changed.

Walter was at the door before Tilt was out of the bathroom. He brought up a pair of shades and one pair of hazel contacts. "One of you can have shades, the other the contacts. Be careful with the contacts, though- they're easy to lose and they may sting going in." Fawn nodded. "Thank you, Walter! I'll wear the contacts so tilt doesn't break them." Walter was about to leave, but paused. "By the way, Miss Jenna, this may seem like an odd question, but does beef blood upset your stomach? I've been meaning to ask." Fawn shook her head. "It never has before. And if you'd like, you can just call me Jenna-no Miss is needed." Walter smiled. "Thank you. I'll be back later with your blood packs. Be sure that Tilt takes hers and not yours, I'll have to mark them if I am to try this..." Fawn tilted her head. "Try what?" she asked. Walter shook his head. "Just a little test to see if you can dine on other blood. Don't worry too much, I'm fairly sure that it will work. Farewell, M- I mean, Jenna." Jenna waved goodbye with one hand, applied the stinging contacts with the other, and closed the door as Tilt stumbled out, wearing the dress. The pastel blue bow was crooked on her head, and Jenna fixed it before they walked out of the room. "Do we meet Tegsie in her office, or what?" Tilt asked. Fawn shook her head. "I don't know. If we are supposed to, we're in trouble! Neither of us know where her office is, and Walter left so he can't show us! Oh, speaking of which, he brought these for you." She handed Tilt the shades. "Cool," Tilt said, sliding them over her face. "How do I look?" Fawn smiled. "Like a total asshole. Now, let's see if there's a fire escape map or anything with Sir Integra's office labeled on it."

The two girls set off in opposite directions down the hall, hunting for an indication of where the assumed meeting place was.


	9. A Pastel Pink Bench

The girls were ten minutes late by the time they found Walter. He led them to Sir Integra's office promptly, trying to calm down a terrified Fawn and attempting to quiet a sarcastic Tilt.

"SIR INTEGRA'S GOING TO KILL US FOR BEING LATE. I SHOULD'VE ASKED WHERE HER OFFICE WAS. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD." Fawn was trembling uncontrollably and her eyyes were unnaturally wide. She wouldn't release Tilt from her bear-hugging clutches no matter how many times she was punched.

"LET GO OF ME, WOMAN!" Tilt growled, attempting to shove Fawn off. She didn't like being touched. EVER.

"NEVER! If Sir Integra's going to kill us, I don't want to die alone!" Fawn's retort pissed Tilt off even more. TEGSIE'S NOT GOING TO KILL US. It's not like she even told us where her office was in the first place. She'll understand. And even if she doesn't, she's ancient and she smokes. I can take her." Fawn wasn't convinced.

Finally, they arrived at the door which Walter said belonged to Sir Integra's office. Tilt was about to barge in, but Fawn sat down, still hugging Tilt's legs, and yelped, "WAIT! YOU HAVE TO KNOCK! You can't just barge in!" Tilt rolled her eyes. "I'm not knocking on anything, woman! Let go or we'll be even later!" Walter, feeling as though he'd done all he could, quietly made a break for it and got back to his duties.

Finally, Fawn used her foot to knock on the door. Sir Integra's voice sounded from inside. "Come in." Fawn stood back up, but clutched Tilt's arm. Tilt growled as they walked in. "Hey, Tegsie. You never told us where to meet you so we went looking. We happened to stumble across Waltz and he showed us the way, but we're late. Anyway, what are we shopping for?" Sir Integra looked infuriated. "STOP CALLING ME TEGSIE, DAMMIT!" she screeched, standing up and glaring at Tilt. "MY NAME IS SIR INTEGRA. SIR-IN-TEG-RA! Get that through your hollow little head!" Fawn almost fainted at the sight of the infuriated woman. She whimpered, her face turning a sickly pale shade. Sir Integra relented. "Ugh...At least you're both in uniform. And your eyes are hidden well..." She paused for a moment. Picking up a pen from a small tin cup on the corner of her desk, the threw it at Alucard, pointedly waking him from under his gun magazine. He dropped it, looking furious as could be. It was hard to take him seriously, though, as the pen had been shot cleanly up his nose.

Tilt burst out laughing. "That looks like it hurt, Cards!" Alucard didn't get it for a moment, but then realized that Tilt had been referring to him. "CARDS?! My name is Alucard- King of the Vampires! Not _Cards_!" Tilt just shrugged. "I like Cards better- it's not as long and easier to pronounce. You and Tegsie-" "SIR INTEGRA!"- "Yeah, whatever. As I was saying, you two are fun to watch. Plus, pain is an enjoyable thing." She smirked and giggled as though someone had cracked a joke. "Good one, Monica! Stabbing is the only thing that would make this funnier!" All eyes were turned on Tilt and for a moment an awkward silence engulfed the room.

"Okay then...Well, since you ladies are finally here, let's get going. We're burning moonlight." Intgra ordered the girls to pose as their daughters as they walked through town like a happy little family. They reached a small girl's clothing store that was still open and Integra glanced at her watch. "We have one hour before this store closes and we need to move on. Alucard, you make sure these two don't run off. I have a special order to make for one of the missions. I'll meet you back here in fifty five minutes. Don't buy anything that would make them stand out, and only buy one pair of slaying clothes for the littler one. For the taller one, buy five- one for each week day. Be sure that by the end of the night each girl has seven outfits, so that each day they can wear something else." Alucard looked panicked. "You're leaving? And you're not taking either of them?! I can kill ghouls, but you can't expect me to watch these...these...things! Especially not in a shop like that! There's not going to be anything violent to look at!" Integra smirked. "Tick-tock, Alucard. You're wasting time. Now, get going!" With that she walked up the street and disappeared into the crowd.

Fawn looked up at the annoyed, looming figure that had been left to watch them. "Er...maybe Tilt and I should just go look for outfits, and then you could see whether or not you approve later, so that you spend as little time in here as possible?" she suggested, somewhat hopefully. Alucard frowned. "I'm not leaving you two little monsters out of sight. Even if it means destroying my pride and going in there." He ushered the girls inside, pausing when he saw two other males. One was tall, lean, and wearing a black suit. The other was a younger boy, wearing blue and looking at blue earrings. The odd thing was that the little blue-suited and blue-haired boy had an eye patch over his right eye. Poor boy! Or...girl? '_What is a young boy doing in this girl's shop? Who are those earrings for?_' Fawn almost asked, but thought better of it. " , can Tilt and I begin to look?" Alucard waved them away. "Whatever. Don't leave the shop, I'm going to talk to this man-he's an old friend." Fawn nodded and wandered off, looking at the section with ling-sleeve shirts and sweaters. Tilt lingered, intrigued at the thought of Cards having any friends.

"Greetings, Sebastian. How is working for the little blue boy going?" Cards asked his friend, grinning. The man-apparently named Sebastian, returned the grin and answered, "The usual. How has working for the blonde slave driver been going?" Cards laughed. "We're mates now, believe it or not. And we adopted in a couple of rats. That's what I'm doing here- the new girls need clothes. Hey, what's Ciel doing in here, anyway? This is a girl shop!" Sebastian looked humiliated. "...He wanted a new pair of earrings and another pair of gloves. He has slender hands, so we shop here whenever he needs a new pair." Tilt strolled up. "Hey, you must be pretty confident in your manhood to stroll in here and watch a little boy pick out earrings." Sebastian, who remained surprisingly calm, just answered, "No, I'm afraid that I'm just one hell of a butler."

A voice sounded in the back of Tilt's head. This time, it was Tim-not Monica. Tim always told her random fun facts, but Monica just told her to stab everything. '_When you translate what Sebastion just said about being one hell of a butler back to english from Japanese, it is translated to 'I am a demon butler.'_' Tilt laughed. "That's actually a pretty cool fact, Tim!" Sebastian looked startled. "Oh, many pardons, Madam. My name is Seba-" Alucard cut him off. "She hears voices in her head. I guess one is named Tim. Anyway, I have to go. I've only got forty five minutes left to find each of the rats seven uniforms. Good evening, Sebastian." The butler nodded. "Good evening, Alucard."

The two hell creatures departed company and Alucard turned his attention back to the girls. "Okay, go find five uniforms that won't show much blood and will provide a bit of protection, then find two uniforms of your free choice," He instructed Tilt coldly. Then he turned to Fawn, who was already looking at a sweater. "You find six uniforms of free choice and one that hides blood and provides some protection. I'm going to sit here and make sure that neither of you run off or spontaneously combust." He sat down on a small, pastel pink painted bench and crossed his legs, tipping his hat over his eyes. "Sir Integra, your cruelty never ceases to amaze me..." he muttered darkly as he attempted to hide from the world, watching the girls halfheartedly.


	10. STAB

Tilt had wandered over to where a display of black clothing hung along the wall. "Black hides blood." Tim spoke up again in her head. '_Did you know that in some cases, blood can-_' Monica cut him off. '_Shut up, Tim! Nobody cares about blood unless it's being drawn with a sharp object. STAB, STAB, STAB!_' Tilt rolled her eyes. The voices in her head were arguing yet again.

'Hey, all you tools in there! Think you could pite down for once and let me shop in peace?'

There was a moment of silence, and then a reply by many voices.

'_NO! You can't seriously expect us to listen to you! Pft. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_'

Tilt growled. Someday, they'd listen to her. Someday, she'd be normal. She'd be free of them once and for all!

'_Don't count on it, kid. We're here to stay. Forever!_'

Tilt almost began to cry again at the thought, but caught herself. Tears of blood would draw attention and piss off Cards. If it were Tegsie who might get pissed, she'd cry anyway, but Tilt didn't mind Cards much. He was cool and enjoyed pain, just like her.

Gritting her teeth, she picked five random pairs of black jeans. She made sure to get them a size and a half too big, so that she'd have room to stretch or run if need be. She slung the jeans over her shoulder and made her way over to tops, where Fawn was still looking at sweaters, and already holding four. She must have left for a few minutes, since she also had five pairs of navy blue legging-like pants in her basket, too.

"Fawn, you better get at least two short-sleeve shirts for when it's warm out. Those sweaters will kill you!" Tilt smirked, remembering the time that Fawn had worn a sweater and snow coat to the beach. Fawn had made those around them uncomfortable, but somehow she hadn't seemed to be very affected. Still, Tilt wouldn't be caught dead-erm, un-dead...? Or whatever she was now with her friend dressed like and Eskimo in warm weather again. Fawn was getting a cool shirt if it killed her.

Fawn sighed. "I guess you're right..." Standing on her tiptoes, Fawn reached up and tried to pull down two shirts that were on the upper part of the rack. One was a soft lavender colored shirt with a pink butterfly on the bottom, and the other was a pastel blue tank top with small flowers polka dotting it all the way around. Tilt groaned. "Fawn, can't you pick anything more...scary? Dark colors, skulls, anything like that?" Fawn shook her head. "I'll blend in better like this." She continued to reach at the tops, grunting. There was no way she'd reach without tipping the whole display over. Tilt rolled her eyes. "I'll grab them." She reached up and pulled down the tops, handing them to Fawn as quickly as possible. "Thanks!" Fawn yelped happily, laying the tops in a basket she carried. "Would you like me to carry your jeans, too? The basket still has plenty of room!" Tilt jumped back, appalled. "NO WAY! You'll contaminate their awesomeness with those butterflies and flowers!"

Fawn shook her head. "Tilt, it doesn't work like that. You can't contaminate once color with another when it comes to clothes or fabrics unless they're mixed int he wa-" Tilt cut her off. "SILENCE YOUR TINY FACE! I KNOW HOW IT WORKS BUT I STILL DON'T WANT PRISSINESS ANYWHERE NEAR MY CLOTHES. Now let's get you a combat uniform from the black clothing section." She grabbed Fawn's arm and dragged her all the way back to the display of black clothes. "Pick something out in your size. I'ma go around the other side and find some black shirts. If you get lost, find Cards and sit on the pink bench until I come get you." Fawn wrinkled her nose. "I'm not a baby, even if I am a year younger than you! I'm fourteen and I refuse to get lost and wait at a pink bench for my friend to find me!" Tilt rolled her eyes. "Whatever. After I find my shirts, I'll be back over here for a couple pairs of black shorts. If you see any in my size, put them off to the side for me, 'kay?" Fawn nodded. "Fine. But don't treat me like I'm five!"

Tilt walked around the other side of the black clothing display and picked out two long-sleeve shirts, three tee's, and two tank tops. She was about to head back to check on Fawn when a black trench coat caught her eye. "Now THAT'S a cold-weather piece of clothes. I gotta get me one!" She ran over, still hanging on to her many other articles, and grabbed the first one she saw in her size. Satisfied with her selections, she made her way back around to look for shorts. It was then that she noticed a four foot eight something distinctly missing. "Pft. I better got check the bench." She walked back to where Cards had planted himself and was now fast asleep, snoring obnoxiously loud. Fawn was under the bench, whimpering like a lost puppy. "Fawn, get your ass out from under that bench! You look like a fucking idiot!" Fawn immediately brightened at the sound of her friend's voice. "Tilt! I got lost... I couldn't see over the displays but I found my way back to this bench and waited for you! And look- I found a pair of black jeans to wear! I still need a shirt, but this is a start!" Tilt almost laughed out loud. For a fourteen year old, Fawn was a LOT like a kid. She was afraid to be alone and couldn't see over the displays in the clothing store. Dumping her selection on Cards, who didn't even stir from his sleep as she did so, Tilt grabbed Fawn's arm again and hauled her over to the black shirts.

"I don't think anything's small enough for me..." Fawn looked downcast. Glancing over the display, Tilt realized she was correct-nothing here would ever shrink enough in the wash to fit her. "Hm... Well, just grab something big and wear that." Fawn nodded and grabbed a black tee, similar to the one Tilt had picked earlier. "Nice choice. Now all we need are some socks and undergarments. Our tennis shoes are fine for now, if you ask me." Fawn nodded, added the shirt to her basket, and followed Tilt to the girls' undergarments section.

Tilt ended up with five pairs of black socks, one white pair, and one dark blue with tiny white stars. Fawn picked out three white pairs, one pastel pink pair, one lavender pair, and one black pair. Both girls picked various lengths from knee-high to ankle, and one of Tilt's black pairs reached all the way up to her thigh. "That's plenty of socks, let's get our underwear and go."

Fawn picked out a seven pack of underwear in various pastel colors and patterned with butterflies. Tilt didn't bother to look at what she grabbed- she didn't care as long as it was in her size. She then moved to the bra section and picked out two plain gray ones. Fawn frowned. "I can't find my size in here!" Tilt was surprised. "You wear these? But you're...well, you know. Totally flat." Fawn stood on her toes and tried to look bigger. "I do so wear these! I'm size training or sports, thank you very much." Tilt laughed. "Those aren't real sizes, Fawn! They're-" Fawn's glare of doom silenced her. "They are so! Now help me find a couple!" After a little hunting, they found the sports bras and grabbed a few that were small enough for Fawn. Tilt made sure that she only grabbed grey ones-if she saw one more pastel article of clothing in Fawn's basket, she'd puke. Tossing the items in, they made their way back through the isles in the direction of the pink bench. Fawn Abruptly stopped. "There's one more thing I need to grab! I still need a coat!" Tilt nodded. "But try not to get a parka- they make you look like a ball of fluff." Fawn grudgingly agreed to look for a coat that wasn't a parka.

Eventually she found a thick pink and black plaid peacoat that would keep her warm without looking too stupid, even if it _was_ pink. Fawn added it to the basket, which now looked like it might overflow. Their hour was almost up and they walked back to the bench and woke Alucard, who was still buried in Tilt's clothing. "We're ready," Tilt told him as she sat up and glared at the clothing that had been dumped on him. "Oh, joy." He growled sarcastically, "At least you two didn't leave the shop." Then he laid eyes on Fawn's basket and shuddered. "Eugh...It looks like her clothes crashed in to a baby rainbow." He shook his head and carried the clothes to a check stand. After they had paid, they waited outside for Sir Integra. She arrived promptly, holding a coffee in one hand and what appeared to be some sort of girl scout uniform. "Greetings, Sir Integra." Alucard looked relieved. "Hey, Tegsie, what's the uniform for?" Tilt asked, leaning against the window and holding her bag. Integra didn't bother to correct her. "Your little friend is going to be part of some special missions." Her words made Fawn fearful. "Don't worry. These missions aren't going to be as bad as you may think." Sir Integra added, seeing the tiny vampire's expression. Fawn nodded, somewhat relieved.

Integra paused. "Did you girls get any pajamas in there?" Tilt and Fawn shook their heads. Integra frowned. "I'll have Walter dig something up tomorrow. For now we will be going back to the base. I can review your choices there." Alucard paled a little. He was supposed to check that whatever the girls picked would work for their missions, but instead he had fallen asleep. Oopse.

"Remember- we're a happy little family who just went shopping," Integra reminded them as they began to walk back. They all plastered on the same fake smiles, except for Fawn, who was really smiling. She poked Tilt in the side. "You still look like an asshole in those shades. They don't go with that dress at all!" Tilt elbowed her roughly, almost knocking her to the floor. "Shut up!" She couldn't help but grin for real. Integra, however, was not amused. "Stop your horseplay at once- you'll draw attention! If you can't take this seriously, I see no reason to keep you two around." Fawn nodded, hurried back over to Tilt's side, and walked more stiffly. Her real smile had disappeared, and she was now wearing a very fake smile in it's place. Tilt nudged her friend reassuringly, and Fawn grabbed her sleeve like a little sister. God, they must have looked stupid. But as long as Tegsie kept her trap shut and didn't scare Fawn anymore, Tilt didn't care. Thinking of how the old blonde had threatened them made her cast an icy glare over her shoulder. She was surprised when Tegise avoided her gaze and instead pretended to window shop. '_**That's odd. I thought that the old bad wouldn't ignore a challenge like that. She seems like the kind of bitch who'd have someone dropped in boiling oil for it! Wait a second, is she guilty? What would she be guilty about? Scaring Fawn, maybe? I know she can look pretty pathetic, but if she can make even Tegsie feel bad that's pretty amazing. I'll have to keep an eye on the blonde drill instructor and see if she's easier on Fawn. If so, maybe that could be an advantage-**_' Monica interrupted Tilt's thoughts. '_We could use that advantage to STAB EVERYBODY! STAB, STAB, STAB, STAB..._' Tilt groaned. '_**Shut the fuck up, Monica. I'm not going to stab anyone for you!**_' Monica growled, but didn't say any more. '_At least Fawn and i have some clothes now..._' Tilt thought, trying to put her mind off of the voices plaguing her head. Tim piped up. 'Did you know that clothing-' '**_Monica, go ahead and stab Tim!_**' '_WHAT? M-Monica, stay back, now! Monica, I mean it, leave me be! M- AHHHH! YOU BLOODY PSYCHO, THAT HURT!_'


	11. Kids

Tilt dumped her bag out on the bed, kicking a pair of socks as it rolled off and landed next to her foot. "Well, Tegsie, do you approve?" Integra had come to view the girls' uniform choices. "THAT'S SIR INTEGRA. What the hell is wrong with you, anyway?!" Tilt rolled her eyes. "The voices are saying lots of things. Integra gritted her teeth. "Well, voices, nobody asked any of you. Now, Matilda, I approve of your choices. Though, I'm surprised that you got _everything_ in black." Tilt shrugged. "It looks good on me." Integra raised an eyebrow. "Right... Moving on."

Fawn laid her clothing out on the bed as neatly as she could, hoping that Sir Integra wasn't already pissed off beyond words. Integra started blankly at the clothing Fawn had picked out. "...I didn't quite expect to see a vampire in so many pastel colors by their own free choice." Fawn was sure that Sir Integra was not pleased. "Sorry, Sir Integra! I just like the colors-they're not as scary." Sir Integra looked at the one uniform Fawn had picked for slaying. "Well...That slaying uniform is fine. I guess that the rest of these will be good for undercover. Speaking of which, I want to see you and Matilda in my office at six thirty sharp tomorrow night. I have your first assignment ready. Bring your contacts and shades." Fawn nodded, and Tilt didn't respond. Integra figured that she'd heard and was just being difficult. '_She's getting on my nerves. If she keeps acting out, I'll have to do something about it._' The thought made Integra smirk. Seeing Sir Integra smirk scared fawn. "S-Sir Integra...? Are these outfits really that silly?" Sir Integra shook her head. "I was just thinking of a joke Alucard told me." Fawn looked at her with interest, clearly hoping to learn the funny joke, too. Integra groaned inwardly. "Er...it went something like this: Why did the vampire cross the road? TO KILL THE OTHER VAMPIRE, WHO WAS TERRORIZING THE COMMUNITY ON THE OTHER SIDE!" She plastered a fake smile across her face, wondering if the dense little vampire had bought it. Fawn looked horrified.

"Good one, Sir Integra!" She yelped, scooting over closer to Tilt. Tilt grinned a little. "Needs more pain and detail. Anyway, the sun's coming up. Can we sleep now?" Integra nodded. "Goodnight, Sir Integra..." Fawn squeaked hesitantly, as though she wasn't sure if that was okay to say. Integra nodded. "Rest, girls. And don't forget: Six thirty sharp!" Fawn nodded once again, her eyes huge. Sir Integra exited the room, and walked back to her office.

"You seem to be growing attatched to those two. You even told the shrimpy one a joke! How sweet." Alucard's mocking voice startled Integra. "Shut up, Vampire. Just because I'm keeping them in check doesn't mean I'm growing fond of them." Alucard wasn't convinced. "And just because I drink blood, have fangs, and fade out of walls doesn't mean I'm a vampire," he retorted sarcastically. Sir Integra growled. "If you don't shut your mouth, I'll have it stitched shut with steel cable." Alucard's playful attitude died. "Is this about the 'offspring issues' we've been having?" He asked, his tone sober and his face expressionless. Integra's breath was caught in her throat. She faltered as she replied, "O-Of course not! If I wanted a child, I would adopt a human orphan. Just because we can't have one..." she trailed off, looking away. Alucard took his mate's hand. "If you are growing attached to these two, why not adopt them?" Integra shook her head. "No! I will not play mother to a vampire! They are lesser creatures!" Alucard frowned. "Thanks, dear. I think you're great too." Integra glared. "I'm not in the mood, Alucard. Go chase parked cars if you can't say anything worthwhile."

Taking the hint, Alucard left. Integra made it to her office and sat in her chair, thinking. '_What if I am getting attached to those creatures? Should I just admit that I'm fond of them, even if they are vampires..?_' She shook her head. '_No! They're lesser...they don't deserve you. They don't..._' She gave up. "I need a cigar." She took a fat, high-quality cigar out of her tin and began to puff away her troubles. '_I don't need a family. Children would only be a distraction. There's a reason I'm unable to have them, and I need to remember that. From now on, those two are just puppets. Nothing more. Just like any other soldier._' She sighed. '_But what if I can't help wanting kids...?_'


	12. Scars

Alucard sulked in the hallway, upset that his master and mate hd treated him like a piece of rubbish. All he had said was that he understood if she was growing attched to the two new vampires! In fact, even he was beginning to grow fond of the tall one. She had the heart of a lion and the tongue of a snake. She almost reminded Alucard of himself! '_If I could only convince that blonde, stubborn old bitch to stop fighting her maternal instinct, we could adopt the two rats as our own and make her stop sighing longingly every time they passed a happlonger than I will!y family! Then she'd focus more on how much she was attracted to me. Not that I can blame her-even I long to pass on my own knowledge for the day Sir Integra grows bored of me. Then I can rest ssured that true vampiric knowledge will remain alive Imagine, a world where those little pussy vampires run around. Hmph, unacceptable! I mush push Sir Integra farther. I must teach my fledings the way of a true vampire before I die and they're ruined by those worthless excuses for a bump in the night!_'

He started up the hall toward the room of what he was sure were his future children. Not bothering to knock, he fazed through the door. Imeediately, he regretted ignoring comon courtesy. The girl had been changing! Jenna had dived under the bed as soon as she'd sensed him. '_I'll have to commend her for that later,__' _he noted. Matilda hadn't even cared. She just continued to slip into her tanktop and shorts. "Hey, Cards. Knock nect time, or I'll start calling you Perv." Alucard realised tht he hadn't covered his eyes. He had just seen how they reacted He growled. "I had no idea that you were changing. Next time, I'd recommend doing so in the restroo, where private things take place!" tilt rolled her eyes. "Nice coeback, king of the inability to admit being wrong or stupid."

'_the child is brave. But she doesn't know when to keep her opinion to herself! I'll have to fix that.' _He changed the subject. "Where did you get that scar?" For the first time Alucard noticed, Matilda seemed upset in a fearful way. "N-None of your business, you perv! you shouldn't have even seen it. Fawn and I have scars, bu they bring back memories that hurt! So next time you see one, keep your fucking trap sut before I do so for you!" Alucard was now officially pissed off. "DON'T TALK TO NE THAT WAY! You will respect me or face the consequences!" He fumed, his voice low and menacing. "Ooohhh. I'm trembling. Don't waste your breath-I don't respond well to orders." Matilda wasn't even slightly afraid of Alucard! '_What the hell is wrong with this kid? Doesn't anything scare her?!' _"That could end up getting you and possibly your little friend destroyed. Watch your tongue, child. Both Sir Integra and i have been patiet with you, however patience is a virtue that neigther of us have much experience with!"

"YOU LEAVE FAWN OUT OF THIS! If anyone's getting destroyed for what I say, it's ME. If you even touch Fawn, I'll STAB THE HELL OUT OF YOU UNTIL MONICA IS SATISFIED!" Alucard was puzzled. "Monica? Oh, right. One of those crazy little voices. Hey, speaking of small, frail, and annoying, where did your little friend go?" As though on que, Jenna emerged from the restroom in a tee shirt and shorts. She was visibly shaking, but she held her voice fairly steady. "I'd like to request that you don't provoke Tilt anymore. She and I are sensitive, believe it or not, especially when it comes to our scars and protecting eachother." she held his gaze pretty well, refusing to be the first to give in. Alucard growled. "I'll make an effort to wach my tongue as soon as Matilda does which I forsee to be never. you don't give the orders around here, rat. Remember that! With one last menacing glare at both girls, he fazed back through the door.

'_Daddy's little girls,_' he thought with a psychopathic grin. These two were definately the ones he wanted for chidren, especially Matilda. She was braver than her little friend, and would stand up better on missions. He'd be surprised if the frail one survived even her first task. '_Pity. Sir Integra seems to be growing increasingly fond of that one. I don't look frawrd to her reaction when she sees the soldiers scraping the scrawney little creature off the walls. Hmph, she'll get over it eventually.'_


	13. Coffins

Fawn sat up and shook her head. It was five in the afternoon, and the sun hadn't even gone down all the way yet. Fortunately, the room had no windows, so Fawn wouldn't have to worry about being burnt to a crispy little pile of ash. She stood and silently made her way into the restroom. She showered, brushed her fangs, and then got dressed in the black clothing she'd picked for missions. She made her way over to the table where two packets of blood sat, as usual. One had a J marked on it, and Fawn picked it up and drak. After she finished, she decided that it was close enough to six to wake Tilt.

She hopped back up onto the bed and began to shove her friend's shoulder. "Tilt...Tilt, wake up! We're going to be late. Get up! Walter left breakfast and-" At the word 'breakfast', Tilt was out of bed. She sat at the table, scarfed down her meal, and turned back to Fawn. "Okay, I'm ready to go." Fawn started blankly. "Don't you want to get dressed, or shower, or anything?" Tilt groaned. "Fine." She grabbed up a pair of black jeans and a fresh black tee. She dragged them across the floor, slamming the bathroom door behind her and probably waking half the population of the manor.

After ten minutes, she emerged. Her hair and teeth were brushed, she had changed, and she was looking at Fawn with that, 'happy now?' expression. Fawn smiled back, satisfied. She picked up a brush, running it through her own long hair. "Tilt, could you braid it? I can't braid behind my head yet." Tilt rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Another five minutes passed and the two were out the door, Fawn's hair neatly braided and Tilt more awake at her side. They reached Sir Integra's office and Fawn knocked. Tilt growled. "You knock like a mouse! nobody'll hear that, Fawn! _This_ is how you knock on a door!" She drew back her fist as far as it went. The door began to open. Tilt didn't see the tall wall of meat before t was too late. Her punch landed hard and heavy, and the figure doubled over. "Sorry," Tilt groaned, knowing she'd probably just punched Integra, "I didn't see you there 'till it was too late. I didn't think anyone would hear Fawn's knocking. I didn't mean to punch you in the stomach, Tegsie." Surprise hit her as Cards look straight up at her, small beads of blood in the corner of his eyes. He coughed a little before growling, "In the-" *gasp* "-stomach?! Try a little-" *Hnggg* "-lower!" '_Oopse. Punched Cards where the sun don't shine. My bad! Oh well, at least it wasn't Tegsie._' Tilt grinned sheepishly, and Fawn stared down in horror. Her best friend had just punched the scariest being she'd ever seen where the sun didn't shine. Predicting retaliation once Alucard regained his breath, she quickly squeaked, "Sir Integra may we please come in?"

Sir Integra fought desperately to stop herself from laughing as she replied. "Yes, come in. Leave him in the doorway for now, he'll get up once he catches his breath and mans up." Alucard looked back to his master. "I know what you're- GAH- thinking, and it's not-grrr-FUNNY!" Integra smirked. "I thought you enjoyed pain, Alucard. He glared back at her with an expression that could only be read as 'BITCH!'

The two girls stepped around Alucard and stood in front of Sir Integra. Lighting a cigar, the blonde woman began to speak. "The mission today is somewhat experimental. The way it works is as follows: Jenna will dress up in this scout uniform, and knock on the target's door, pretending to be selling cookies. The target will open the door, unable to resist the allure of said cookies, or possibly the scent of vampire blood. Either way, he will step outside, and Jenna will take a step back. The target will move out a little more to compensate, and at that point Alucard will take his shot. Any questions?" Neither girl appeared inquisitive, so Integra nodded. "Good. Oh, and try to keep the cookies away from Alucard. They're _mine_." With that, she waved the girls away to begin their first real mission.

The trio of vampires left once Jenna had put on the scout vest and picked up the cookies Integra had saved for the mission. After she was sure they were gone, she called Walter in. He arrived promptly, as usual. '_At least _he's_ worth my time and presence._' she thought, satisfied with him. Remembering the task she had in mind, Sir Integra leaned forward and began to speak. "Walter, the girls have been here long enough. It's time we got them a coffin- is that lazy carpenter quite finished?" Walter nodded. "Yes, Sir Integra. The coffins are ready. Shall I have the bed removed and the coffins put in today?" Sir Integra nodded. "Yes, Walter. You are dismissed." The butler bowed and exited.

'_Won't those two be surprised when they return,_' Integra thought with a smirk. '_I hope that they at least realise that I paid extra to have the coffins made more comfortable and roomy. Did I remember to allow them to open in halves? Hm. Either way, they will be more trouble than I should have gone to for those two. They're only vampires, after all. They should count themselves lucky that I haven't had them destroyed already. I have the power to do that, and they know it. Had they been any other vampires, they would have undoubtedly been destroyed by now. But why have I kept them around? What makes them so special...?_'


	14. Momma Texas

Fawn struggled to carry all of the cookies Sir Integra had told her to bring along. There had to be two boxes of each kind of cookie! Too bad Tilt and Alucard had o hide- they might have helped Fawn carry the cookies. Fawn sighed. '_At least I know I'm not alone...and there's only one more block to go before I reach the address!_' She picked up the pace, wanting to get the first mission done with. When she arrived at the door, she couldn't drop the cookies, so she had to slam her head into the doorbell. Unfortunately, it was broken, and she had to figure out how to knock. She decided that it would hurt too much to knock with her face, and she'd lose her balance if she tried to kick the door. The only thing she could do was scream and hope the guy heard her.

"HEY MISTER WANT TO BUY SOME COOKIES?" No reply. He must not have heard. Leaning in to the brim of her vest, she whispered, "Tilt, he can't hear me! Can you come knock?" Tilt didn't emerge from hiding. "I've got a better idea." Taking a deep breath, she screeched at the top of her lungs, loud enough to make every house on the block open the door. "**HEY! HAUL YOUR FAT LAZY ASS OUT HERE AND BUY THESE COOKIES!**" Fawn blushed as the vampire slammed the door open. He looked furious until he laid eyes on the cookies Fawn held in her arms.

"How much?" Fawn was about to reply, but faltered. "Um...Er... $3.75 a box." The man narrowed his eyes. "Sounds good. Follow me inside- my wallet's on the table." Fawn began to panic. "Sorry, Mister, I can'd do that. It's er...against the law to follow scary old men into their houses after dark." Immediately, she realized how stupid that must have sounded. The man frowned and pulled a gun. "GET IN THE HOUSE OR I'LL SHOOT!" Fawn yelped. This was NOT going well. '_Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap, Oh crap...!_" She whimpered a little and Tilt's voice sounded loudly in her hidden speaker. "CARDS, FINISH HIM!" Fawn was officially in trouble. Hearing Tilt, he picked Fawn up and she dropped the cookies. The man waved her around in front of him. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" He dove behind the door, still holding Fawn. Locking it, he sat her down on the floor and demanded, "HOW MUCH DO YOU KNOW AND WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?!"

Fawn broke down. "I WORK FOR THE GOVERNMENT KILLING VAMPIRES-" The man burst out laughing. "You think I'm a vampire? Sorry, kid. You have the wrong address. Try the neighbor- he goes out and sucks people's blood. He's a lawyer in the daytime." He ushered Fawn out the door and called, "And remember, there are no illegal immigrants in my house!" He slammed the door once again. Fawn sat in a heap on the door step, trembling. "T-Tilt? What the hell just happened?" Tilt was laughing her ass of on the other end of the line. "YOU WENT IN THE WRONG HOUSE, FAWN! Now you have to knock next door!" Fawn groaned. '_I hope that the second time's the charm!_'

Holding her breath, she walked over to the next house and screamed again. "EXCUSE ME, BUT WOULD ANY OF YOU BE INTERESTED IN PURCHASING COOKIES TO HELP-" The door swung open and a man with blazing red eyes and fangs glared down at her. He was wearing nothing but a wife beater and a pair of boxers, and he was overweight to the max. "DID YOU SAY COOKIES? It's about damn time another scout came to my door! I'll take all the cookies you have." Fawn was startled. '_It's this easy? Wow, too bad the first house couldn't have been-_'

"_**I WAS JUST KIDDING.**_" The creepy vampire grabbed her, hauling her inside. '_This is familiar,_' Fawn thought in irritation. '_Why didn't Alucard shoot him?_' Tilt's voice sounded in her transmitter again. "CARDS, WE HAVE TO GO RESCUE HER! HE'S GOING TO KILL HER, DAMMIT!" Alucard cut her off. "You're not exactly an optimistic thinker, are you? For all you know, he's just making her a cup of hot coca. You're too quick to judge other people, young lady and what the hell am I saying? I'M BUSTING DOWN THE DAMN DOOR."

A second later, the door was broken and on the floor inside the house. Alucard grinned at the fat, hairy old vampire. "Say cheese, you fat piece of shit." He held up his gun. The other vampire reacted quickly, picking up Fawn and holding a sawnoff shotgun to her head. "I'LL SHOOT!" Alucard shrugged. "I like this one better anyway." He gestured to Tilt. Fawn frowned and began to protest, "Wait, you and Sir Integra play favorites? Is that al-" The fat old vampire shot her, sending her across the room and into the wall. "Called it!" Alucard grinned as he took his shot. Tilt started in horror at her friend. "WHAT THE HELL, CARDS! I THINK FAWN'S DEAD!" Alucard frowned. "Don't be so dramatic! She's just...er...hm. I kind of thought that she'd handle it better since she was my fledgling. Er... I'll call Sir Integra. You go see if she has a pulse or something."

He stepped outside and Tilt rushed over to where her friend was still stuck to the wall.

"FAWN, ARE YOU OKAY?" Fawn twitched. "If you're okay, say supercalafragalisticexpialad ocious three times fast!"

Fawn glared. "F-fuck you. I can't say that and you know it!" Tilt wailed. "SO YOU'RE NOT OKAY! I'm going to stab Cards so hard next time I see him!" She clenched her fists. Fawn smiled. "Don't stab anyone, Tilt. I'll be fine. I don't think that a sawnoff can kill a vampire. At least, not immediately."

Tilt didn't leave Fawn's side until Alucard literally pried her away from the gurney. "CALM DOWN, MATILDA! You'll see her in the infirmary. Right now we need to report to Sir Integra. Take it easy, and stop kicking me in the stomach!"

Tilt continued to struggle until they were back at the manor. Walter locked the office door to ensure that Tilt stayed for the full meeting with Integra. The old woman was sitting in her desk. The reek of panic flooded Tilt's nose and she gagged. It almost smelled as awful as the blonde's cigars! As though on cue, the old woman lit one and began to puff frantically. "Hey, Momma Texas! When are you going to let me see if Fawn's okay?" Integra frown deepened. "As soon as I find out what happened! AND WHY DID YOU CALL ME MOMMA TEXAS?!" Tilt shrugged. "You look like my Mom and everything's bigger in Texas." Integra growled. "AND I SUPPOSE ALUCARD LOOKS LIKE YOUR FATHER!?" Tilt nodded. "Yes, actually." Integra shook her head. "Ugh, forget it. Now, what happened to get Jenna shot on the mission?"

Tilt slammed her hands down on the desk, nearly flipping it over. "CARDS DIDN'T SHOOT UNTIL THE FAT OLD BALD GUY HAD PULLED FAWN INTO HIS HOUSE! Then the guy shot her, and Cards killed him! Now, can I go see Fawn?" Sir Integra nodded. "Run along and report back to me on her condition. I'm going to get Alucard's side of the story." Tilt leaped out of the office window, breaking it. She wasn't about to wait for Walter to unlock the door.

Once she was at the infirmary, she shoved to the front of the line. "WHERE'S FAWN?" The nurse looked baffled. Tilt realized her mistake. "I meant Jenna. She should've just got here." The nurse pointed up the hall. "Room number 2601." Tilt took off once again, not stopping until she reached Fawn's room. She was looking terrible- like a bandaged pile of cat crap after it's left in the sun and turns white. "Fawn, are you feeling better?" Fawn lifted her head and answered weakly, "Does it look like I feel better yet, Tilt? I just got shot with a sawnoff, give me some slack." Tilt blushed. "Oh...right. Anyway, Momma Texas is worried about you." Fawn looked confused for a moment. "You mean Sir Integra?" Tilt nodded. "I doubt she's worried about me, Tilt. She's strictly business, you know." Fawn replied. Tilt shook her head. "She smelled so strongly of panic that I almost puked! She smelled like you did when you first realized we were vampires!"

Fawn grinned. "I still need to punch you for that." Tilt smiled. "Wait until you can sit up again, okay?" Fawn grinned. "Okay. But don't think I'm going to hold back just because you came to visit." Tilt smiled. "It's still not going to hurt, so I don't care. You still punch like a dandelion." Fawn frowned. "SHUT UP! I DO NOT NOW, NOR HAVE I EVER, PUNCHED LIKE A DANDELION!" Tilt laughed. "Shut up, Fawn. You're the biggest dandelion I know." Fawn was too weak to scream again, so instead she went to sleep.

'_Poor Fawn...She wasn't cut out for this._" For once, the voices in her head didn't toss in their opinions. They, too, remained eerily silent.


	15. Sleep

Tilt didn't leave her friend's bedside for anything in the following hours. She was starving, starting to smell, and had to pee really, really badly, but she didn't dare leave her friend. Sir Integra hadn't sent any orders down, so she had to reason to anyway, aside from her own basic needs.

Tilt stared sadly at the bandaged little figure sleeping in the hospital bed. Why hadn't she healed yet? If Tilt had been shot, she'd have been better within the hour. Fawn looked like she'd been in a fight with a meat grinder. She was stuck all over with needles and the amount of tubes sticking out of her every which way were beyond distressing. Fawn was pathetic. Even as a vampire, she was weak. She'd either need some REALLY good training, or a different job around the mansion. If she kept going on missions in her current puny state, she was going to be torn to shreds.

Tilt would not let that happen. Ever.

She didn't care if it meant fighting Alucard- nobody was going to send Fawn to her doom while she was around. If they wanted to hurt Fawn, they'd have to kill Tilt first.

'_Nobody's going to make you go out like that again, Fawn. I promise._' She reached forward and grabbed her frail little friend's hand. She'd been moving in her sleep. '_I wonder what you're dreaming of...Is it of our past? Is it a nightmare? Don't worry, Fawn, the boogeyman can't get you. Not while I'm right here. the boogeyman would hide under his bed if he saw what I'd do to him if he messed with you!_' She clenched her fist and growled. '_I will become the scariest thing in the world since spiders!_' She vowed, knowing that if the monsters in the closet feared her, they'd obey her. Fear would keep them in check. That's how Integra kept order, and that was how Tilt planned to keep Fawn safe. Fear would work perfectly. And she knew just who could train her in the ways of a living nightmare...

~x~

_Fawn stood in the doorway of the home she used to live in. _

_She gazed into the living room, seeing her family sitting on the couch._

_A wide, sweet-smelling tree stood by the window. Lights, tinsel, and ornaments were hung heavily on it's branches. Below it's base, colorful packages sat gleaming happily. The fireplace crackled and snapped quietly, warmth drifting through the room. A toy train encircled the packages, running around and around the base of the tree. Christmas Carols played softly in the background, and everyone had a mug of hot chocolate. _

_Two little girls, probably around age three or four, ran around the living room. They had smiles all the way across their faces, and the people on the couch watched them chase each other back and forth happily._

_Fawn's Mother, Father, and Grandmother sat smiling, watching the two pretending to be reindeer. Fawn's brother was scowling on the other side of the couch, clearly waiting to be released from his time-out. _

_Fawn's mother looked at her watch. "Okay, honey. Time-out is up. Play nice now!" _

_The small boy jumped up and ran straight for the girls. Without hesitating, he shoved Fawn over. She hit her head on the side of the fireplace so hard that one of the stockings fell off the hook, landing on her like a soft, sock-shaped blanket._

_"Jenna!" Fawn's mother rushed over and checked her daughter's head, making sure she had no concussion. "Are you okay, dear?" The tiny girl nodded, though tears still ran down her cheeks. _

_The other girl was mad- she took one look at Fawn's brother, drew back her fist, and punched him as hard as she could below the belt. "Leave her alone!" She yelled angrily, catching everyone in the room by surprise._

_Fawn's brother didn't double over, but he grit his teeth. Fawn could tell that it had hurt._

_Fawn's mother sighed. "Matilda, I know that you were just protecting Jenna, but it's not okay to hit people. Now both of you have time-out. Go sit on the far side of the couch for ten minutes, and no fighting."_

_The two grudgingly sat, not looking at each other. Fawn's mother disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a damp cloth. She put it over the smaller girl's head, telling her that it would make the bump hurt less. The girl just nodded, wiping her tears. She smiled at the other girl, who was watching her from the couch. The girl on the couch smiled back. _

_Around an hour passed, and Fawn's dad stood. "Okay, everyone. Time for bed. It's almost nine, and if you don't go to sleep soon, Santa might not visit."_

_All three children nodded. _

_"Can we sleep out here by the fireplace?" Tiny Tilt asked. _

_Fawn's mother and father exchanged a glance. "I don't see why not, but go right to sleep or else Santa may not visit."_

_The two girls nodded,their eyes wide and their expressions serious._

_Fawn's dad left the room and returned with two sleeping bags, two pillows, and a large quilt. "If you two get cold, come tell me and I'll bring in another blanket for you, okay?" _

_Tiny Fawn nodded. "Thank you!" Her voice squeaked._

_As present Fawn watched the flashback, she was surprised. "I can't believe I sounded like that! I hope I don't squeak now." She tried to tell what her voice sounded like, but could't. She sighed and turned her attention back to the girls._

_Fawn's parents and Grandmother were heading in to the other room to go to bed. _

_Present Fawn began to tear up. She missed them. She'd probably never see them again, since she was a vampire now. Probably not even after she died. She tried not to think about it._

_Glancing back at the memory of herself and Tilt as little girls, she aw them falling asleep side by side. Tint Tit sat up and yawned. "Jenna? Are you awake?" Tiny Fawn nodded. "Mm-hm. Do you want another candy cane, Matti?"_

_Fawn smiled. She'd forgotten- this was before she had begun calling her friend Tilt, and before Tilt had begun calling her Fawn. Still, at that time, it was easier to call Tilt Matti than Matilda, so Fawn had used that as her name._

_Tint Tilt shook her head. "Nu-uh. I want you to stay up with me so we can see Santa!" _

_Tiny Fawn looked shocked. _

_"But what if he sees us awake? He won't visit!"_

_Tiny Tilt grinned. _

_"Not if we pretend to be asleep!"_

_Tiny Fawn grinned, too. "_

_"Okay, let's stay up!" _

_The two talked for a little over an hour, but by the time the clock struck ten fifteen, both were fast asleep. _

_The flashback began to blur, and Fawn knew she was waking up._

_She didn't want to, though._

_She enjoyed the feeling of the flashback, even if it reminded her of the bump she'd received on her head that year._

_"Wait!" _

_She called, as if the people in her dream could hear her. _

_"Don't go..."_

As Fawn awoke in reality, a familiar feeling of discomfort and pain crashed down on her. She saw herself all bandaged up and full of needles and tubes. It was like when she was in surgery again. Then again, for all she knew, she'd had another surgery.

She looked down and noticed that a hand was holding hers. Looking over, she saw Tilt fast asleep, her face resting on the hard plastic of the hospital bed's gate, which kept patients from rolling out. The rest of Fawn's best friend was hunched over in a chair next to the hospital bed, bent at an uncomfortable looking angle. She must have been exhausted to have fallen asleep in her current position. Fawn smiled. Tilt was always there for her.

Fawn sat up, catching a howl of pain in her throat as she did so. She pulled the top blanket off of her and flung it around tilt with all of the might she had left in her. The blanket wrapped around Tilt fairly well, though it would need to slide down to cover the last bit of her back. However, with it around her shoulders, Tilt would probably adjust it to a more comfortable position in her sleep. Fawn hoped so, since she couldn't get up and do it herself. Her head was beginning to spin, and she knew she'd pass out if she stood up. She laid back down and closed her eyes. She closed her eyes and mumbled, "Thanks for staying, Tilt..." Before sleep once again took hold of her, painting vivid dreams into her mind and making the pain of the real world ebb away.


	16. Nightmare

When Alucard walked in to check on his fledglings, Fawn was unconscious, and Tilt was asleep next to Fawn's hospital bed with a blanket around her shoulders.

'_Odd,_' he thought, '_I don't remember her having a blanket brought in. And why is she twitching like that?_' He noticed that Tilt was twitching violently, and that she was making faces to suggest unpleasant happenings were going on. He would have thought it was normal if Fawn were twitching, because he had no idea if any of the medicine they were dripping into her would make her have involuntary spasms or strange dreams, however seeing Tilt doing these things was more interesting. '_I wonder what my fledgling is dreaming of..._' A grin formed across his face. '_Only one way to find out._'

Alucard began to probe the unconscious vampire's mind. He quickly found what she was dreaming of, and watched it like a television set. He remembered when television was invented... He shook his head, focusing. Matilda was standing an a small, somewhat dirty looking room. It reeked of smoke, and Alucard gagged. It was like sitting in Sir Integra's office! Gritting his teeth, he watched silently from the shadows...

~x~

_Tears ran down Tilt's eyes as she watched her parents fight._

_"Slut! look wha-" He stopped mid sentence and nearly fell over, but caught himself. "Look what you did! You were s-supposed to have dinner ready when I got home! Now I'm h-hungry and it's all your fault!" He swayed and stumbled, clearly drunk off his ass. _

_"Stop fighting!" She wailed desperately to her parents. "Please! Tomorrow's Christmas Eve! You shouldn't be fighting! Momma, make Richard stop!"_

_She was only twelve. There was nothing she could do to stop her parents, and it appeared that her mother wouldn't be able to calm her father out of his drunken rage tonight. That meant agony for the whole family. _

_Tilt's belly ached, the usual knot of dread lodged deep in her esophagus and refusing to move. She ran upstairs to the bedroom she shares with her little sister, who was only ten. "Eleanor, come on. We gotta hide until Richard sobers up." She grabbed her little sister's hand and ran to her older brother's room. "Seth! Richard's drunk again. We gotta hide!"_

_The nineteen year old boy clenched his fists and shoved something into his pocket. Tilt didn't see what it was, and was too panicked to ask. "Coming. I'll take you two over to Mark's house. He doesn't mind when I take you two- he'll even let you play his video games." He stood and took the lead. "Come on, if we can get down stairs without being seen, we're in the clear." He smiled reassuringly, and the trio crept down the stairs._

_They made it most of the way across the living room and were almost to the door when Eleanor squealed from behind Tilt and Seth. "Where do you think you're doin'?" He demanded, pulling Eleanor back. Tilt growled. "None of your business, you fat, drunken asshole! Now let go of Eleanor!" Richard frowned. "Now Madison, is that any way to talk t-to your father?" Tilt growled. "My name's Matilda, and you are NOT my father! Now let go of Eleanor!"_

_Richard frowned. "Make me."_

_Seth stepped forward and put his hand in his pocket. "Let go. Now."_

_Richard shook his head. "N-uh. I got her f-first, and I'm not letting go."_

_Tilt stepped forward boldly. "You obese bastard, I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" She leaped forward and punched deep into her father's stomach, making him stumble and let go of Eleanor. He looked furious. He pucked up a vade and broke it over Tilt's head before raking it down her back from her shoulder to the base of her spine. She screached in pain and fell to the ground. "Seth! Mom! Help!"_

_Seth narrowed his eyes. "I've had enough of your drunken rampages!" _

_Tilt stood with her eyes wide in horror as Seth pulled a knife out of his pocket and rushed toward her father. _

_"Seth! Quit it!" She didn't dare jump on him, or she might be stabbed, too. No matter how much she hated Richard, he was still her father, and seeing Seth stab him like an animal panicked her. "Seth, Stop! Mom! Mom, Seth's killing Dad!"_

_Her mother rushed into the room. Tilt's father attempted to call out for help. "Maira, he-" Seth stabbed him again, and Tilt's father flopped over, silenced forever. _

_Tilt's mother burst into tears. "Seth, how could you? That's your father! We have to get him to the hospital- they can fix him! They-" She was cut off as Seth raced forward and buried the knife deep in her throat, snarling like a rabid animal._

_Blood splattered across Tilt's face, hot and sticky. Her mother fell to the ground and Seth threw the knife aside, shaking. Tears and blood mingled as they ran down his face and stained his clothes. He wiped his eyes and turned to his sisters. _

_"I'm so sorry," He murmured, "I'm so, so sorry...I had to do it. I had to protect us." _

_Tilt's world began to sway, and she braced herself against the door. "You-you killed Mom...How could you?" The sentence escalated from a little over a whisper to a shriek of rage. "HOW COULD YOU?" She demanded again, blind with fury. She raced forward and began to punch and kick at her brother, slipping in the pool of blood that formed around her feet. Seth didn't fight back. Tilt stopped to catch her breath, wheezing. She was having an asthma attack. Seth didn't look her in the eye. "I'll go get your inhaler." He murmured, dragging his feet upstairs. _

_Tilt glanced down to Eleanor, who was staring numbly down at the knife. "That's it," She whimpered. "I quit. I give up." Tilt began to walk over. "Eleanor," She began, panting and wheezing, only to be cut off by her little sister. "No, Matilda. I give up. I give up on humanity, I give up on this family, and I give up on this world." Tilt started at her little sister in horror as she picked up the bloody knife. "Stop it, Eleanor. Put down the knife!" She gasped around her asthma. Where the hell was Seth with her inhaler? _

_Eleanor smiled sadly. "Goodbye, Matilda. Tell Seth I forgive him." With that she plunged the knife into her throat. She looked eerily similar to their mother ans she fell, the knife still sticking inside of her neck. "Eleanor..." Tilt whimpered, fresh tears plummeting down her cheeks. Seth returned from upstairs and took in the scene. Tilt could tell he was about to cry from how tight his voice was. "We gotta go-" He began, tossing Tilt her inhaler, but Tilt cut him off. "What do you mean, 'we?!'" she demanded bitterly, "There is no 'we!' I'm not going anywhere with you- even if Eleanor forgave you, i never will! You killed everybody, Seth! You-you...!" She didn't know what else to say. She grabbed her inhaler and ran out the door, not bothering to slam it behind her. _

_She ran down the street, gasping painfully. _

_She didn't stop running as darkness began to fade into the fabric of the dream._

Knowing that she was about to wake up, Alucard rushed out of her mind and stood once more, making it look like he had only just walked in to check on them. No sooner had he made it out the doorway then Tilt shot up, gasping. Cold sweat ran down her forehead and made her palms itch. She panted painfully, and pulled her inhaler out of her pocket. The horrible flashback had given her a real asthma attack.

Alucard stepped in, keeping a straight face. "Matilda," he greeted her, as if he knew nothing.

She looked up. "Cards," she replied, her voice shaky but calm for the most part.

Alucard was impressed. "Is Jenna doing okay? The minute she can walk again, Sir Integra wishes to have a conference with her.

Tilt growled. "NO. Sir Integra's not sending her on another mission when she can hardly walk." She glared at Alucard coldly. "I'm not letting her hurt Fawn anymore."

Alucard narrowed his eyes. "That's not your decision. However, I can tell you a little secret."

Tilt looked at him warily, but didn't interrupt, so he continued.

Alucard smirked. "I believe she's grown rather fond of your little friend. I doubt that she'll be out on another mission again anytime soon- if I had to guess, Sir Integra will find a job for her around the estate, or possibly as an errand-girl."

Tilt felt relieved. "Thanks, Cards. I'll walk her down when she's ready. Hey, before you go, I want to ask you something."

Alucard raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Tilt crossed her legs and sat up. "Why do I still have asthma and why does Fawn still have her heart defect?"

Alucard frowned. This kid was sharp. "Being a vampire doesn't change you physically, except for your teeth and when you grow claws or turn into a-" He stopped himself from spilling a secret. If he told her that she could change form, she'd use the power to cut missions. "I mean change your endurance and strength. You may have noticed that you can run longer without an asthma attack or getting out of breath, and that you can break things much more easily than before." He narrowed his eyes. "However, it doesn't get rid of preexisting conditions. For example, if an obese person was turned into a vampire, they would still be obese. If someone born without a leg became a vampire, they would not grow a new leg." '_At least, not until he figured out how to change forms._' Alucard added silently.

Tilt nodded. "Oh. Well..thanks, Cards." She resigned herself and began to watch her unconscious friend once more.

Alucard felt something which he hadn't felt in years- not in so long, he could hardly remember what to relate the feeling to. Pity. He pitied the child who sat before him, bearing scars of abuse and watching the only person she had left in the world laying horribly wounded in a hospital bed. He frowned.

"So, I was about to go out and shoot some ghouls. Would you care to come along? It would be good practice with a firearm." He couldn't believe what he was offering. Sir Integra was going to dump a tub of holy water on him for this.

Tilt shot a surprised look to Alucard. "Really...?"

He nodded. "Are you coming or not?"

Tilt was about to accept, but then she remembered Fawn. "But if I go, who will-"

Alucard growled, exasperated. "The girl's wired up like an electrical panel! If any of her readings become abnormal, an alarm will go off and the people who know what they're doing will fix her. I'll tell the nurse to contact us if anything happens, and I'll take you back to sit and stare blankly at your little friend."

Tilt grinned. "What am I firing?" She asked, her nightmare forgotten for the time being.


	17. Paint the Town Red

Tilt clutched the trigger of the 50 caliber magnum and grinned. She took aim at the practice target, imagining that it was Seth. She grinned, taking the shot.

_**BANG**_

Tilt looked to see if she'd hit, her smile widening. There was a hole dead-center of the target. Had it been a ghoul, it would be all over the wall. She turned to see Card's expression. He looked uninterested for the most part, but Tilt coult tell by the tiny smirk he had that he was at least mildly pleased. Tilt was proud- she'd show the world how the boogeyman _really_ dealt with her problems.

Alucard turned and walked to the door. Come, Matilda. I believe you're ready for a little hunting trip. He grinned in a twisted, psychopathic way. Tilt followed suit, keeping the magnum in her hand and putting the safety on. She had several clips in a belt tightly hugging her waist. As long as she had ammo to reload, the ghouls wouldn't know what hit them! She followed her master out the door, off the estate, and into the night.

~x~

Fawn sat up groggily in her hospital bed. She turned, expecting to see Tilt and hoping she was awake to converse with. Fawn was surprised to see what her friend had left, apparently in a hurry. She lifted her nose and sniffed. '_Fear? Anger? What happened? Is Tilt okay? What if someone sneaked onto the grounds and carried her off? What if-_' She paused as another scent hit her nose. It was familiar... It smelled of darkness, smoke, and stale blood. '_OH CRAP ALUCARD SNUCK IN AND TOOK TILT. I have to go get her before he turns her into lunch!_'

Fawn struggled out of bed, but the moment she stood upright, the world began to sway and her vision began to blur and darken around the edges. She clutched the plastic siding of the bed and swore under her breath. "Shit... I can't walk to the bathroom, let alone outside or to Sir Integra's office!" Another idea crossed her mind. She sat back down and examined her bed controls. One of the buttons was labelled 'CALL NURSE.' Smiling, Fawn pressed the button rapidly and waited. And waited. And waited. No nurse came to see why she'd pressed the button. She sighed. '_They probably think that I rolled over on it, or that Tilt's playing around...These nurses suck. They're supposed to come for that button, no matter what._'

Footsteps sounded outside of her room and Fawn took a deep breath before calling weakly, "Hey! In here- I need assistance as soon as it's convenient, please! I think my button is br-" Two figures stood in the doorway. It was the tall, reddish-brown eyed butler and the kid with an eye-patch. Fawn cut off her sentence. "Sorry! I thought that you were the nurse. If it's convenient, I'd really appreciate if you could ask one to come in here- it's very important!"

The boy frowned. "The help here is terrible, Sebastian." The tall, scary-looking butler nodded. "Indeed, young master. Nobody has been able to tell us where we are." He frowned slightly. Fawn loked down, very timid around these two scary strangers. "I-if you need directions, I might be able to help a little." The boy with an eye-patch looked mildly interested. "Can you tell us how to get to the office of Sir Integra from here?" Fawn shook her head. "I'm new here- I haven't been a vampire for more than a week. But if it helps, there should be a map on the building in case of fire along the walls near one of the doors."

Sebastian nodded. "Thank you, miss." He looked at a small, silver pocket watch. "We still have plenty of time to arrive without being late."

Ciel leaned against the wall. "What did you need the nurse for?"

Fawn looked at her feet. "I think Alucard took Tilt and he might be preparing her as lunch."

Sebastian chuckled. "Alucard wouldn't do that; he would be destroyed."

Fawn was surprised. "If you know Alucard, how come you don't know where Sir Integra's office is? Haven't you visited before?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, I have not visited Alucard or met Sir Integra yet. However, Alucard has told me about her."

Ciel rolled his eye. "That's enough rambling, Sebastian. How long do we have to meet her?"

Sebastian smiled. "One hour."

Ciel frowned. "Why are we so early? It's a waste of time!"

Sebastian's smile dropped. "We needed time to find our way around the grounds."

Ciel growled. "Well, we have an hour. Care to tell us how you became a vampire, and how a vampire got beaten this badly?"

Fawn nodded. "Sure! I could use some company, if you don't mind. You can have a seat here, and there should be a chair over there for ."

Ciel sat down near the bed and listened as Fawn told the tale of the night in the alley, and explained her heart defect and how she had always been rather frail.

~x~

Tilt was firing off round after round.

"TAKE THAT YOU BLOODY FREAKS!" She shouted, blasting off their heads and limbs.

She was alone- Alucard had made his way up the street so that the wave could be fought at two points.

The blood of countless ghouls had literally painted her half of the town red. Tilt laughed when she made a particularly good shot, and sang a little tune she'd heard Fawn's brother listening to in between shots.

"Let's watch this city burn..."

She shot a ghoul in the throat. The bullet went right through the soft tissues and embedded its self in a second ghoul's eye socket. tilt grinned.

"From our skyline on top of the world..."

Three ghouls leaped forward. Tilt took aim and emptied her gun in their heads.

"Till there's nothing left in her..."

She continued the song as she reloaded her last clip.

"Let's watch this city burn the world!"

Tilt emptied out her last few bullets into the crowd of ghouls. The grotesque, mindless creatures continued to advance rapidly on her. There was no way she could fight them all, even if she was a vampire. She had no proper training, no more bullets, and no backup since Alucard wouldn't be able to hear her scream over the sound of his gunshots and the deafening unison moans of the ghouls.

'_Motherfucker_," Tilt thought as she backed away and pocketed her empty gun, '_I'm screwed._'

* * *

Author's note: The song I used for Tilt to hum was City by Hollywood Undead

& If anyone was wondering, I do have a love interest being introduced soon, so have no fear! The plot will thicken like my blood if I forget to take my medicine.


	18. Under the Bed of a Burning House

Fawn's story was amusing to Ciel. He listened patiently, holding his comments to the end.

"...So he shot me, and then I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was laying here and Tilt was sitting next to me. Then when I woke up a few minutes ago, she was gone. I smell fear and sweat."

Ciel frowned. "The smell of sweat ruins the smell of fear, don't you agree, Sebastian?"

The butler smiled. "Yes, my Lord."

Fawn shrunk back. Something about the tall, brown-eyed butler scared her. '_He's different...He doesn't smell right, he doesn't act right, and he certainly doesn't look right. He's too calm, too calculating. He doesn't have a soul behind those eyes._' She sighed. '_Then again, I'm not sure if I have one behind my eyes anymore._' Ciel broke her train of thought.

"I thought that vampires were strong. How can a simple gun wound you so badly? Even if it tore you apart, you should have healed. I've heard tales of your Master's battles." Fawn looked down. "I'm a wuss vampire. I can't even drink human blood." Ciel's frown grew. "That's pathetic. How do you stay alive?" Fawn turned her head to a package of blood laying on the table. "Beef blood. It doesn't make me pu- erm, vomit."

The butler smiled. "Like tofu for vampires. It sounds like something out of a gay movie. Do you sparkle as well?" Fawn was suddenly infuriated. "No! What kind of creature sparkles? And you're one to speak of gay movies, you..you...POODLE OF A MAN!" The butler's eyes grew dark, but Ciel looked impressed. "I've never seen anyone call Sebastian a poodle before. However, thank you for the compliment. I do try to keep him well groomed." He smirked. Fawn could detect strong waves of fury spilling over and off of the butler, drowning out all other parts of his scent.

Fear gripped her stomach. She couldn't fight him. She'd lose whether she was hospitalized or not. She gathered her courage and spoke up. "Ciel, please forgive me for saying this, but I believe that Sebastian may be an otherworldly creature. I don't see fangs, so I doubt he's a vampire...Perhaps a dem-" Sebastian cut her off. "Forgive me for interrupting, tiny wounded vampire, but I am merely one _hell_ of a butler." He grinned like a wolf eyeing a wounded lamb.

Fawn swallowed hard. "O-Oh... Please excuse me for jumping to conclusions." '_Liar!_'

~x~

The ghouls had Tilt cornered. She pulled out her gun again and started beating them off.

It didn't work well-there were too many of them, and she was beginning to tire. They crowded around her, their hot breath and body heat seeming to rot away all of the oxygen. Tilt started to gasp. At this rate, she'd have an asthma attack. '_Shit! If I stop to use my inhaler, I'm dead!_' She gazed at the vast swarm of ghouls. "When all else fails, call for help..." She took a deep breath, choking on the reek of rotting flesh. She held it for a moment, and released it in her loudest, shrillest scream, hoping that it was enough to hear over the sound of ghouls and gunfire. "_ALUCARD!_"

She stood, panting. That scream had taken all of her breath away, and she began to shrink into the brick wall that kept her cornered and at the ghouls' mercy. She dug around in her pockets until she grasped her inhaler. She put it in her mouth, pressed the button, and took a deep breath. She held it in until the count of ten and then let go, gasping. She tried to gain her feet, but the ghouls had grabbed her shoulders and piled on with all their weight at that point. She couldn't get up, she couldn't thrash around, and she couldn't shoot them.

The ghouls threw her onto her back and held her, getting ready to feast. Tilt searched the sky desperately, but saw no sign of Alucard. She groaned. "Sorry, Fawn... The boogeyman got stuck under the bed of a house burning to the ground. She can't crawl out of this blaze..."

The sound of bones cracking rang through the dark, blood-covered city.

* * *

Anyone care to guess who the love interest is at this point? xD

Feedback is appreciated- I love reviews and PMs! If you have criticism, please keep it constructive!

Note: 'YOUR STORY BLOWS' is not constructive.

'Your story could use work on these details: (list details)' Is constructive.


	19. Here Comes the Boogeyman

Fawn looked at a clock hanging on the wall.

"I guess you two ought to get going if you're to meet Sir Integra on time... This building is rather confusing."

Ciel frowned. He'd enjoyed listening to stories and seeing how far this vampire would push.

Ciel looked at the clock for himself. They still had half an hour- that was plenty of time.

"Nonsense. We still have twenty minutes. If Sebastian can't navigate from here to an office within ten minutes, then he's of no use. Unless you specifically wish us to take our leave, I'd prefer to stay."

Fawn smiled and shook her head. "You're more than welcome to stay- I have no grudge against company." She was glad that Ciel wished to stay-she was afraid of being alone, especially when she was certain that Tilt was in danger, and she was certain that every hospital was the same: dishonest and neglecting.

She recalled her days in her last surgery with detail.

The nurses arguing with her parents about the dose of pain medicine to give her. Needles being jammed into her arm repeatedly on the claim that they'd missed the vein, or that it had gone in too deeply to work. The second argument wasn't even valid for many of the re-administered needles.

However, above all else, Fawn remembered how terrible the nurses were about the flushes.

She remembered the pain of the solvent as it rushed through her veins, breaking up clots and forcing it's way around her body. She remembered screaming, kicking at the nurses and wishing she could pry the needle out. She remembered crying after each and every one of the flushes she received.

"Oi, Miss, are you okay?"

Ciel's voice snapped Fawn out of the flashback. She shook her head.

"I'm fine, Ciel! Sorry- I got lost in thought."

He frowned.

"It didn't appear to be happy thoughts, the way you were shaking. And on another note, I seem to have forgotten your name, if you mentioned it, though you seem to know mine."

Fawn looked up.

"No, they weren't exactly pleasant thoughts. And my name's Jenna- I think I forgot to mention it. My mind's being dulled right now." She cast a glance down to all the tubes in her arm, wondering which one was dripping in the medicine that numbed her pain.

She looked away.

"So, Ciel, do you have any stories you'd be comfortable sharing?" She asked, trying not to intrude.

Cirl smirked. "Of course I do. Now, where to begin...?"

Fawn leaned back as Ciel began to tell his tales, though she noticed that he seemed to withhold information on some of the stories.

He finished one of his tales, and Fawn could tell he was about to start another. Before he could, though, she piped up a question.

"Ciel, I think you might be leaving out some details of these...Are they secrets?"

Ciel sat forward nodded. "Some details are secrets that I'd prefer to keep."

Fawn didn't mind that- it was easy to want to keep a secret. "Okay. Sorry for interrupting, please continue."

He smirked and leaned back on the chair. "I have an interesting one about a fellow named Grell..."

~x~

Tilt looked up. She'd heard bones crack, but she hadn't felt any pain. '_Vampires feel pain, too, right? Of course they do- Fawn's made that clear enough. If I didn't feel it, maybe those bones weren't mine...?_'

Her shoulders were no longer restrained. Tilt shifted into a sitting position, grinning at the sight she saw. Alucard was in the midst of the ghouls, not bothering with his gun. He looked like something that had crawled out of Tim Burton's mind, ripping the heads off some of the ghouls and chucking them at the remaining. The street was thick and slippery with blood, and Alucard was grinning like a fat kid grins for cake.

"Cards, that's epic! You've gotta teach me how to look like that someday!" Tilt called, hoping he'd agree.

"Don't worry, my fledgling, you'll be trained soon enough." His teeth glinted a cruel, red-stained color in the moonlight. His smile looked like a row of bloody daggers, dripping into puddles and pooling at the corner of his mouth. Tilt watched in awe. '_That's what the true boogeyman looks like...That's what I must become to protect all I have left in this world._' She, too, grinned. The voices in her head sang. '_HERE COMES THE BOO-GEY-MAN, HERE COMES THE BOO-GEY-MAN!_'

She sang her own tune back. '**_I WILL BE-COME THE BOO-GEY-MAN, I WILL BE-COME THE BOO-GEY-MAN!_**'

She exploded into a fit of laughter, silencing even the sound of the crackling bones in her Master's clutches and the low moans of the remaining ghouls. Her grin spread cheek to cheek, the tunes harmonizing in her mind. The broken heads of the ghouls almost seemed to laugh right along with her as they twitched and spasmed in the thick coating of blood that painted the town.

Clouds were beginning to blow in, covering the moon and turning the red town black. The last ghoul was decapitated and just for fun disemboweled by Alucard before he dropped it, looking up. "It's getting late and there's a storm coming. It's about time we headed home, don't you agree, my fledgling?" He was pleased by the grin on her face and the look in her shining scarlet eyes as she nodded. The two began their stroll back to the estate, knowing that more than the defeat of the score of ghouls had been achieved.

The boogeyman was on her way.

* * *

Hey, people.

Trying to update more often, but laziness is preventing me from doing so. If you hadn't guessed, I'm planning on having the story darken, so be aware that fairy tales have happy endings, but vampire tales often don't.


	20. Crush

Ciel was just finishing his story about Grell when Fawn's nose picked up the scent of blood. She whimpered, cringing.

"C-Ciel, I smell blood...Lots of it. It smells like ghoul blood."

Ciel paused and sniffed. "You're right. And lots of it."

Fawn tilted her head to the side. "But, how can you detect the scent if you're-"

Ciel's eyes flashed red.

"Oh...I see. Are you a demon, Ciel?"

He frowned. "Nice guess. Yes, I am. And you're a vampire."

Fawn nodded. "Right. So, what do we do? Stand and fight or hide?"

Sebastian smiled. "Might I make a suggestion, My Lord?"

Ciel nodded, granting his permission.

"Speak, Sebastian."

The butler obviously didn't like being ordered to speak like a dog, but he continued anyway.

"I'd recommend we fight."

Ciel nodded.

"There can't be very many of them- we'd hear their moaning."

Fawn clenched her fists.

"Sounds like a plan. Grab whatever you'd like to hit them with."

The two demons seemed to ignore her, they instead lifted their fists and glued their eyes to the doorway.

Fawn tried to make herself as menacing as possible, bearing her fangs and raising her hackles like an irritated animal.

Shadows approached and the reek of blood grew stronger.

Fawn decided that in the worst case, she'd rip the tubes out of her arm and throw the IV stand that the ghouls, and hopefully they could run to a bathroom and lock themselves in.

The yelp of a nurse was heard outside the door, followed by the sound of someone running.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and Ciel gritted his teeth.

Two blood-soaked figures appeared in the doorway, looking in through shining red eyes.

Ciel shot forward, but Sebastian caught him.

"Sebastian! What are you doing? I order you to unhand me this instant!"

Sebastian smiled, putting his young master down.

"I'm sorry, Bocchan, but I doubt that attacking Alucard would have a very good outcome for any of us."

Ciel looked appalled.

"That's him? He's dripping blood! The least he could do is clean himself up before-"

Alucard grinned.

"The child has spirit."

Fawn squinted. Next to Alucard stood a smaller figure. It was bruised, covered in blood, and grinning like the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland.

Fawn's stomach flipped over.

"Tilt? Is that you...?"

The figure raced across the room, keeping it's grin.

"Yeah, Fawn! It's me! Alucard took me out to kill ghouls with him and-"

She paused, her grin falling.

"Fawn, why do you look so upset?"

Fawn looked down.

"Tilt, when you walked in like that, you looked...different. In a bad way. You looked like that guy who sat behind my in math class two years ago."

Tilt downright frowned.

"I had toy soldier heads in between my teeth?"

Fawn shook her head.

"No, you looked crazy! What happened?"

Tilt grinned again.

"I told you-Cards took me out hunting ghouls! It was awesome! I even ran out of bullets at one point, and I thought I was going to die, but Alucard saved me! And he looked AWESOME! He was the scariest, most horrible thing I've ever seen, and he was tearing the heads off of ghouls and-"

Fawn yelped, fearful of what Tilt was saying. She didn't like gory details.

Tilt giggled nervously.

"Sorry, forgot you were always a wimp at scary movies. Anyway, who are your friends?"

Fawn smiled a little, the usual Tilt was back.

"This is Ciel,"

She indicated the boy in an eye-patch.

"And his butler, Sebastian."

She pointed to the tall, reddish-brown eyed butler.

Tilt grinned-normally this time.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that little blue-eyed boy who was picking out Ladies gloves!"

Ciel blushed visibly.

"I have small hands."

Tilt rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that, what are you doing here?"

Ciel jumped.

"We have meeting with Sir Integra-which we're probably running late for by now."

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch.

"We have five minutes to get there, My Lord."

Ciel frowned.

"We won't be able to find it on time."

Fawn frowned.

"Sorry! I didn't realize so much time had passed..."

Ciel shook his head.

"It's not your fault; Sebastian usually keeps track of the time."

Sebastian frowned.

"I lost track, My Lord."

Tilt sat back.

"I bet Cards could get you there on time- he's been around here long enough."

Ciel turned his attention to Alucard and frowned.

"I suppose that would work. Though, I wish there was time for him to clean up first."

Tilt groaned.

"Oh, great. He's squeamish, too!"

Ciel frowned.

"Am not! I just don't want to be seen with a man dripping blood- it's not good for publicity."

Tilt rolled her eyes again.

"Come on, you big wuss. I'll ask Cards to take you."

Ciel frowned, blushing again, before he followed Tilt across the room.

Fawn watched as all of them departed, smirking as she noticed how close Tilt was walking to Ciel.

She totally had a crush on him.


	21. Frilly Boy

Tilt didn't realize how close she'd been walking to Ciel until she'd practically pinned him against the wall.

"Excuse me, you bloody vampire," he snapped, trying to keep blood off his clothing, "But you've got me stuck between a wall and a walking stain. Please, back up!"

Tilt blushed, jumping to the other side of the hall.

Hearing him talk to her like that somehow ticked her off more than it would if it was anyone else.

"Well excuse me, pretty boy! I didn't realize you feared blood like the plague. What's the matter, don't like the smell? Does it frighten you? Or is it just that you don't want to get your hands dirty?" She growled, baring her fangs irritably.

Ciel's eyes flashed red, clearly he was angry.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive- I don't fear blood, nor do I fear anything else! As it just so happens, I don't fancy walking into a business meeting looking like _you_ do now!" He clenched his fists and fixed his eyes on the back of Sebastian's head, hoping that the vampire wouldn't notice his blushing. He didn't know what it was, but this vampire knew how to fluster and irritate him more than any girl he'd ever met- even Lizzy.

His anger died as he thought about his dead fiance. It had been so long, it seemed, since he'd last seen her. In reality he'd only lost her two years before, but to Ciel two years seemed like forever ago. So much could change within that amount of time.

A sticky, reeking substance on his cheek snapped him out of his thoughts. He ran his finger through it, then pulled his finger in front of his eyes.

"Blood?! Who the hell put blood on my-" He stopped mid sentence and fixed an icy glare on the vampire girl.

"I was only squishing a bug." Tilt shrugged, mocking innocence. "A bug on your face would've been unsightly, don't you agree?"

Ciel tensed, ready to smack her across the face, but stopped himself. "I agree, my Lady, that a bug would be unsightly." His voice was strained. He was clearly working hard to keep his temper so that he wouldn't look flustered at the meeting. "However, a bloody smear across my face is even less unsightly." He paused, trying to see if his attempt to be calm had irritated the girl. It hadn't- in fact, Ciel could see that she was only biting back a laugh. He scowled. "Sebastian, the next time you see a restroom-" The butler cut him off.

"No need, My Lord. Use this." He handed Ciel a black handkerchief.

Ciel wiped the blood off, satisfied that the stain wouldn't show on the black material.

He handed it back, casting a triumphant glance at the vampire girl.

Tilt saw the way the little prissy boy was looking at her. He had that 'I win; you're an idiot.' expression plastered across his face. She narrowed her eyes, showing him her 'Don't test me, I'll beat that feeling of triumph right out of you!' face. She was pleased when he reluctantly turned away.

For the rest of the walk, which seemed like hours to the two feuding adolescents, the two exchanged dirty glances and dagger-shooting glares.

'Bitch,' The boy's face would read.

'Pom-pom,' The girl's.

'Watch it,' The boy's facial expression would indicate.

'Make me,' The girl's would reply.

Finally, they reached Sir Integra's office.

Sebastian knocked politely, but Tilt decided that their perfect little parade would require some rain.

She smirked, and evil expression crossing her face. She shook herself off, spattering everyone present in blood and shouted, "HEY MOMMA TEXAS, YOU'VE GOT COMPANY!"

Sir Integra slammed the door open. "GOD DAMMIT, CHILD MY NAME IS SIR INTEGRA! WHY CAN'T YOU COMPREHEND THIS SIMPLE-" She broke off mid rant and gazed in horror at the two visitors, who were exchanging judgmental glances. She collected herself, vowing to make Matilda clean the restrooms after the business meeting. She ushered her guests inside, shooting the two vampires in the hall a threatening look. "Go clean yourselves up," she growled before closing the door.

As soon as the door was shut, Tilt collapsed on the floor, laughing.

Alucard grinned, clearly liking her brand of humor.

"Did you see the look on that prissy little boy's face when I shook blood all over him?" She gasped, knowing that Alucard had enjoyed the frilly child's distress.

Alucard looked as though he was about to crack and let out a chuckle, but he held it back.

"You shouldn't interfere with Sir Integra's business partners," He chided, his voice strained in that 'DON'T LAUGH' sort of way.

He pulled Tilt up the hall and finally released a chuckle.

"That child's face was perfect when you shook off on him! It was a look of pure anguish as each drop soaked into his precious little outfit. Good work, my chide. At this rate, you'll turn out just like me. However, don't do those things so close to Dir Integra's office. It's only fun if she doesn't catch you." He winked, uncharacteristically humorous.

Tilt grinned. "Thanks, Dad." She caught her error just as it burst from her lips.

Alucard looked surprised, and somehow a little pleased. "What?" He asked.

Tilt looked away uncomfortably. "I said thanks, er...dead guy." The ending was awkward, but Cards looked like he'd bought it.

"Oh. Well, you know, you're just as dead as me, child. I preferred when you called me Cards- Dead Guy is a stupid way to refer to anybody." He frowned.

'_Oh great__,_' Tilt thought angrily, '_Kill the moment! Nice going._' She made a mental note not to call Alucard Dad ever again- it was unlikely that he'd fall for the same excuse twice. He was sharper than that, and he'd catch on if she called him her father again that she was longing for one, and if he caught on he'd use it against her.

'_I won't let him humiliate me with my past,_' she decided, gritting her teeth. '_He can tease me all he wants as long as she doesn't touch my past._'


	22. Damn Kids

~~Mini-Chapter!~~

Ciel sat in front of Sir Integra's desk, seething with rage.

This was his new outfit! And that blasted vampire had got it covered with blood! She was going to pay, oh and when she did, he'd be right there to laugh in her face.

"...So with that apology out of the way, might I ask what brings you here, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel had ignored the entire apology. He was stuck for a moment. What _had_ brought him here? He shook his head.

"I came here to ask a favor," He began as he remembered his whole reason for coming, "In the name of Her Majesty."

Sir Integra raised her eyebrows, obviously wanting him to continue.

"You see, we have reasons to suspect that certain gangs are rounding up ghouls and are planning to use them in a drug war. I'm sure you can imagine how much of a catastrophe this could cause. I was sent here to request that you send some troops with me in case we catch word that this rumor has been confirmed, or in case the war breaks out without us confirming it."

Sir Integra narrowed her eyes and thought.

'_This is a troublesome situation...If I send my troops and something else occurs, there could be trouble. However, if I don't send enough, things could be even worse. Troublesome indeed._'

She thought for a little over five minutes before answering.

"I'll send in three vampires- that should be plenty. Be warned, though, one is wounded. By the time she gets to your estate, though, she should make a good lookout. Or perhaps you'll think of another task for her-who knows."

She wrote an order for Alucard, Jenna, and Matilda to be sent to the manor, along with an array of weapons specially designed for killing ghouls and other creatures from beyond the grave.

"There you are, young Earl Phantomhive. I pray you find these rumors to be a load of bullshit."

Sir Integra didn't bother with her language- the boy already seemed to have a low view on Hellsing anyway.

She shooed the two out of her office and entrusted them to Walter, who was waiting outside the door.

"Go on, now. I'm a busy woman. If you need help finding anyone or anything, ask Walter."

She handed her butler the order.

He looked surprised.

"Are you sure that you want to send the wounded one, Sir Integra?"

She frowned. He was doubting her decision and blandantly stating so in front of others. "They'll find a use for her."

Sir Integra slammed the door and marched back to her desk.

Once there, she slid down into her seat and lit a cigar.

"Damn kids."


	23. Needles

After cleaning up and changing out of her bloodstained clothing, Tilt went back to the infirmary to plant herself once again beside Fawn.

To Tilt's surprise, when she waled in she saw Fawn grinning like a fucking idiot. Fawn almost never grinned like that, unless she knew something that had happened to Tilt and thought it was funny.

"What the hell are you so happy about?" Tilt demanded, furious. Had Fawn found out about the Alucard mix up?

Fawn waved her closer, and whispered in her ear. "I can tell, no need to hide it from me, Tilt!"

Tilt was baffled. She whispered back, "What are you bloody on about?"

Fawn giggled. "Ciel! I saw the way you two walked out together. He's a nice boy- in my opinion it's a good choice."

Tilt didn't bother keeping her voice low. "YOU THINK I'VE GOT A CRUSH ON PRISSY BOY?!"

Fawn gave a soft smile and nodded. "He's really sweet. Though, I agree- he is kind of prissy."

Tilt was about to tell her friend how much of a goddamn pain in the ass the boy was, but he walked in at that moment.

Tilt grinned. Now he could hear it-but she'd have to rephrase it so that it didn't sound like she was defending herself. Pretending not to notice him, she growled, "Little Boy Blue had the fattest ego I've ever seen, and the worst choice in clothing!"

Fawn's eyes widened in horror, but Tilt raged on.

"He has no sense of humor, and talking to him is like asking a bear to rip your limbs out of their sockets! I'm just glad that we'll never have to spend anymore time with him ever again."

Fawn's jaw dropped. "TILT! That's horrible! Ciel is _nice_- he kept me company while you ran away to kill things!" She shook her head and turned her attention to the two in the doorway. "I'm sorry, Ciel. Sometimes Tilt says mean things."

Ciel looked like he was waiting for her to finish with 'that she doesn't mean.' or 'without knowing what she's really saying.'

Fawn shook her head. "She means them, but sometimes it's because she doesn't understand her feelings when she says them. For example, she told me that I punch like a dandelion. I DO NOT punch like a dandelion!"

Ciel shook his head. "I don't care what she says or things as long as she follows my orders while you're staying at my estate."

Both girls looked shocked.

"WHAT?!" Tilt demanded, clearly not wanting to follow him home.

Ciel crossed his arms. "You heard me. I have the order right here- you, Jenna, and Alucard are to come to my mansion and will be dispatched in case of a special circumstance, which I will inform you of in private."

Tilt frowned. "That bitch knew I'd hate going."

Fawn looked worried. "I hope I can fight well by then!"

Ciel shook his head. "Oh, joy. I've been sent a rabid lion and a kitten. Hopefully vampire number three will be more to my liking."

Fawn looked like he'd struck her. "I'm not a rabid lion! I follow orders!"

Tilt rolled her eyes. "Prissy Boy was calling me a rabid lion and you a kitten, Fawn."

Fawn now looked angry rather than hurt. "I'M NOT A KITTEN! I'M BIGGER THAN A KITTEN!"

Ciel didn't seem to agree. He just turned and called over his shoulder, "You have an hour to pack." Before walking out of the room, followed by his butler.

Fawn looked at her toes. "You know I'm not a kitten, right, Tilt? And you know thatI din't think you're a rabid rion, right?"

Tilt stood. "I don't give a shit what people think about me. And as for a kitten, I guess you're a little bigger. Maybe an ocelot or something."

Fawn frowned. "But ocelots are only about the size of a large house cat! COME ON, TILT! I'm not that small!"

Tilt shook her head. "Fine, mighty jungle beast. Let's go pack."

Tilt helped her friend out of bed and down the hall. Fawn pulled the IV stand along, very careful not to let any of the wires get pulled out. Tilt frowned. "Those are gonna have to go, Fawn, and you know it. We can have Walter do it if you'd like."

Fawn began shaking and she whimpered, "I know. But I'm not looking forward to it."

For the rest of the walk to their room, they were quiet.

When they arrived, Tilt sat Fawn on the bed.

"Okay, Fawn, tell me what you want packed."

Fawn shook her head. "I don't care as long as we bring the pajamas."

Tilt emptied Fawn's entire wardrobe onto the bed, where her little friend folded it in preparation for a suitcase. Tilt assumed that Walter would bring one up for them to share, or possibly two so that they could each have one.

Fawn slid off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. There she grabbed their toothbrushes and toothpaste, their hair brushes, their headbands, and some hair ties.

She brought the bundle of grooming products to the bed and laid them down carefully, not allowing the toothbrushes to touch anything icky.

After just a few minutes, they were ready to put everything in a suitcase.

Fawn shifted uncomfortably. "Hey, Tilt," she asked, "Are there any old blood packs up here that I didn't eat?"

Tilt was surprised. "Yeah, there's at least one. You almost never finished them until the next day, remember."

Fawn looked relieved. "Is it on the table?"

Tilt nodded. "Yeah. Why, are you hungry? They've been feeding you in the infirmary, right?"

Fawn shook her head. "No. You were there most of the time I was in- they never brought anything. I think they didn't want to watch a vampire eat." She looked as though she were remembering something unpleasant. "I don't like hospitals or infirmaries, Tilt. I really, really, hate them."

Tilt got the blood pack. "I know you do, Fawn. If I'd noticed they weren't feeding you, I'd beat the shit out of one of those nurses until they gave you something!"

Fawn took the packet from Tilt and smiled shyly. "That's why I didn't tell you...If you'd hurt one of them, it would only make things worse. Tilt, patients have no power."

Tilt frowned. "I guess you're right..."

A knock on the door interrupted them.

"Excuse me, Ladies, but I've brought up a suitcase for you! May I come in?"

"Sure, Walter! Let me get the door!" Fawn called, her yelling voice still very small. She hopped off the bed, careful not to spill her blood pack, and hobbled to the door.

She held it open for Walter, who looked surprised and pleased that she could walk. "Glad to see you're feeling better." He commented, laying two suitcases on the bed.

Fawn smiled. "Thanks, Walter."

Tilt still looked bothered, but she didn't say anything about the hospital. "Thanks for the suitcases, Waltz."

He smiled. "You're both welcome. Do you need any assistance packing?"

Tilt shook her head. "We've got it."

Fawn quickly added, "But thank you for offering!"

Walter nodded, excused himself, and left.

Once his footsteps had faded, Tilt turned to Fawn.

"I'll pack, you eat." Befor Fawn could protest, she added, "If you want to be useful on the mission, you need to eat."

Fawn sighed. "'Kay, fine." She ate hurriedly, but neatly. She could lay in such a tiny ball that if Tilt hadn't known she was eating she'd assume her friend was sleeping like a small animal in it's nest.

Fawn finished eating before Tilt finished packing.

"Tilt, we forgot to have Walter pull these out!" She looked at the needles in her arm, ankles, and chest.

Tilt growled. "Motherfucker. Yeah, you're right. You want me to pull 'em or do you want to do it yourself?"

Fawn swallowed hard. "Can you do it, please?"

Tilt nodded. '_Dammit, I'm not gentle!_' She scooted closer to her friend. "You want me to count down, or do you want it to be a surprise?"

Fawn was shaking a little. "I don't want to know, please don't count down." She squeezed her eyes shut.

Tilt carefully looked at the needles. "Hold still, Fawn." She decided to do the ones in her friend's arm first, then the ankles, and they'd pull out the ones in her chest last. She'd have to change clothes, though.

Tilt slid the first needle out, but was surprised when blood began to pool around the hole.

"SHIT. I'll get a band-aid. Don't look, Fawn!"

Tilt ran to the bathroom, returning a moment later with two boxes of bandages. She patched up the first wound and moved on to the other needles, bandaging each of them.

Finally, Tilt had pulled out all thirteen needles.

She had no idea there were that many in her friend. "What did they do, Fawn!? You had more needles in you than I have fingers!"

Fawn blushed. "Sorry!"

Tilt shook her head. "Don't say sorry. Anyway, there's one more blood pack. I want you to finish it- if they'd fed you, you'd be healed by now. One more blood pack should fix you up pretty well."

Fawn nodded. Tilt grabbed the last one marked for Fawn off the table and brought it over. "Eat up."

Fawn finished the blood off in ten minutes, but looked sick to her stomach afterward. "Tilt, I ate too much."

Tilt groaned. That was right-she usually couldn't even finish one! Now she might puke. Tilt sighed. "Just hold it in until we get to Prissy Boy's carriage, and when we get in aim for his clothing."

Fawn frowned. "I'm not puking on Ciel!"

Tilt rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you have to puke run to the bathroom. But don't puke unless you absolutely have to."

Fawn nodded. "I'll try to hold it."

Fifteen minutes later, Fawn was looking much better. She'd changed out of her hospital clothing and was looking much more comfortable.

There was another knock at the door, and this time Alucasrd, Ciel, and Sebastian stood there. Fawn grabbed her suitcase, and hauled it across the room,walking surprisingly well.

Tilt followed her, taking her own belongings, and they were led outside to a waiting carriage. The sun was up, so the vampires had needed to put on their coats and had been given hats to shade themselves with. Fortunately they didn't look very conspicuous, as it was thickly overcast and would clearly rain very soon.

Once everyone was seated, the carriage took off. Alucard frowned. "I could have driven us." Ciel frowned. "I doubt there would have been enough seats."

Fawn, sensing the dark mood, tried to brighten things up. "Anyone want to play I Spy?"

Nobody bothered replying, they all just frowned at her. Taking that as a no, Fawn huddled deeper into her coat and decided to take a nap.

'_Maybe everyone will feel better when we get there,_' she thought hopefully as she drifted off, '_So maybe then we can play hide and seek or I Spy._'

* * *

I just wanted to say: I've been in a hospital and poked full of needles before. Yes, it sucks, but it's not as awful as I've described. The nurses are better in real life, trust me.

On another note, don't take IVs and such out unless you know what you're doing! YOU CAN HURT YOURSELF. I had Tilt take them out in the story, but they're vampires and they're fictional, so they don't get hurt unless I write that they get hurt.

I'm sorry for putting such a stupid disclaimer at the bottom, but I wouldn't feel comfortable posting this chapter without it.


	24. A Deer in Headlights

The carriage arrived at Ciel's mansion around noon. Fawn had slept soundly through the entire ride, even when Tilt had "accidentally" kicked Ciel in the shin and he'd yelled. Tilt had grinned as she'd done this, and told him that it was a muscle spasm and she hadn't meant it. Ciel, being a gentleman, had to forgive her. He had done so grudgingly, and had sworn a silent oath to get back at her. He already had an idea of how, too.

Ciel smirked as they arrived at his mansion. He'd left it when he'd first become a demon, in search of something else, but something had drawn him back in. Finny, Mey-Rinn and Bard had welcomed him, of course, knowing that Bard's cooking would no longer be the only thing on the menu and knowing that they'd have someone to instruct them on how to function well again. Plus, they'd have the Young Master back.

Ciel shook Fawn awake. "Jenna, we've arrived."

Fawn sat up and stretched, letting out a squeaky yawn. The moment it escaped her, she'd tried to take it back, hating how she'd squeaked. She frowned. '_I'm too big to squeak!_' She gritted her teeth angrily as she stepped out of the carriage.

Tilt followed, then Alucard exited, and the last one to hop off was Sebastian.

"Sebastian, go unhitch the carriage. I can manage the guests until you've unloaded." Cile informed him, waving him off.

Fawn's eyes widened. The hedges were huge! And the mansion was beyond enormous- she wasn't looking forward to trying to navigate her way to the restroom at night. She inched closer to Tilt, who had once again wandered close to Ciel's side. Fawn smiled. Whether or not Tilt knew it, she had a crush on Ciel. Fawn wasn't about to let her ruin her chances with such a nice boy.

She stepped forward, pretended to trip on her shoelace, and fell into Tilt. Her friend lost balance and stumbled right into Ciel.

"Watch it!" Tilt Snapped, not really caring which of the two decided it was aimed at them.

Ciel had caught her automatically and frowned. "Look who's talking- you're the one who shoved me!"

Fawn darted between them "Sorry! I tripped. I guess I caused a domino effect."

Ciel and Tilt both glared at her, angry that she'd pushed them close to each other.

Fawn shrunk back, deciding not to try anything else just yet.

After a long walk through a beautiful garden, they reached the front door. Ciel unlocked it and stepped inside, gesturing for the three vampires to follow.

Tilt and Alucard stepped right in, but Fawn froze. There were so many new sounds and scents! She could hear people bustling around the building. She was going to have trouble getting used to the echos and emptiness in the mansion while she stayed there-it was so foreign! back at Hellsing, people were moving about and making noise at all hours, and the estate had always felt cozy to her.

Ciel frowned. "Don't stand there like a deer in headlights, come inside."

Fawn timidly stepped forward, taking in everything she could carefully. She yelped in surprise as Tilt yanked her forward. "Don't be a pussy, Fawn, come on! He already said it was okay to come in!"

Fawn scolded herself for yelping. Why did she always yelp? Couldn't she grunt like a normal person? She groaned inaudibly. '_Stop it! You look like a kid when you yelp and squeak!_' She shook her head.

Ciel led them upstairs to three friendly faces.

Ciel began to introduce them each in turn. "Alucard, Matilda, Jenna, these are my servants and friends Finny, Mey-Rinn, and Bard." He pointed at them in order, starting with a smallish blonde haired boy who was smiling like a child being handed candy, then moving on to a red-headed maid with huge glasses, and finishing with a tall, tough-looking blonde man who had a toothpick in his mouth.

Finny dashed forward. "Wow! Company! We haven't had company that was staying overnight for a long time! This is so exciting- it'll be like a sleepover! Can we camp outside?"

Fawn liked Finny-he was nice, and very friendly. However, he was rather jumpy and made her nervous for some reason. She figured she was just being paranoid until he lifted her up to get a better look. She squealed, wiggling desperately in an attempt to get him to put her down. He tipped his head to the side. "What's wrong? Am I squishing you?" He suddenly dropped her and jumped back. "Sorry! Sometimes when I'm excited I don't know my own strength." He looked down at the floor. Fawn picked herself up and shook off. "Don't be sorry! It's my fault for kicking- I'm just not used to being picked up." She rubbed her sore arms.

Mey-Rinn ran forward, "Nice to meet you! Finny's right, it's been a long time since-" She tripped over what appeared to be nothing, and Fawn had no time to brace herself. She automatically tried to catch the falling maid, but instead was pulled down along with her. "Sorry! I tried to catch you but I-" Fawn began, worried that she'd hurt her on the way down. The maid jumped up. "No, it's my fault! I'm sorry- I trip a lot. I'm not sure what I trip over sometimes, though." Tilt rolled her eyes. "Maybe you should get new glasses." Mey-Rinn jumped back, holding the glasses. "No! They're from the Young Master! I'll treasure them forever!" Tilt shook her head. "Whatever, lady." Fawn smiled a little. How sweet of her to treasure them so much!

Finally Bard stepped forward. "My name's Bard. I'm the cook around here! If you'd like, I could fix something for you tonight?" Fawn was about to say that it would be lovely, but she saw Finny and Mey-Rinn waving their arms and shaking their heads behind Bard's back. Clearly, they thought that eating his cooking was a bad idea. Fawn tried to think of something to say that wouldn't hurt his feelings. "That would be lovely, but we're vampires. I don't know if we can eat regular food." Tilt rolled her eyes. "You can drink beef blood, so you could probably stomach other things, Fawn." Fawn stepped on Tilt's foot- her way of telling her to quit talking. "But I haven't tried it yet, and I'm afraid that it'll make me sick so I'll have to do some research before I give a definitive answer!" She added before Bard could say something about Tilt's comment. The tall blonde shrugged. "Tell me when you find out." Fawn nodded, glad to have avoided both the apparently bad cooking and hurting the bad cook's feelings.

Tilt leaned against the railing of the stairs. "So...Will we be sleeping on the couch or chairs? If so, I call dibs on the couch!"

Ciel shook his head. "I've had rooms prepared for each of you. You and Jenna have rooms right next to each other." Alucard, Your room is up the hall from theirs.

Fawn smiled. "Tilt, our rooms will be near each other!"

Tilt rolled her eyes. "Oh, joy. Now if you have a nightmare, I'll hear you and have to come wake you."

Fawn frowned. "You wouldn't wake up even if there was a 9.0 earthquake!"

Tilt shrugged. "True. Well, if you wake up from a bad dream, try not to wake me, okay?"

Fawn nodded. "Okay." She secretly wished she hadn't agreed, since Tilt was now the only person she knew who'd be able to calm her down. '_As long as nobody tells any scary stories, I'll be fine!_'

Ciel stepped forward. "Now that you've been introduced, let's have a seat and talk about your assignment. Please follow Finny, Mey-Rinn, and Bard to the sitting area."

The three vampires nodded and followed the servants to the sitting room.

"Now," Ciel began as everyone sat down, "As for your mission..."


	25. Scary Stories

Fawn sat between Finny and Tilt as Ciel explained the mission.

"...Should the gangs wage war or attack the city using the ghouls, you three vampires will be expected to take care of them. Sir Integra supplied us with plenty of weapons to slay them with, so it won't be a fist fight. However, if the rumors are accurate, there could be enough ghouls to swamp up to four square blocks. The epicenter of the attack cannot be determined until it happens, if it happens. Should we recieve word that the attack has started, you will be dispatched quickly and expected to finish them off with minimal damage to bystanders and to the city. Understood?"

Fawn nodded, numbly. Her thoughts were elsewhere. '_Ghouls? Enough to attack four square blocks?! I couldn't even fight one vampire! Unless I learn how to fire something fast, I might screw up the whole plan!_'

Tilt rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now let's get down to the interesting stuff: What weapons have we been assigned for this task?" She smirked, clearly looking forward to hearing what she'd be blasting the undead nightmares away with.

Ciel shook his head. "I cannot disclose that information at this time."

Tilt sat back and crossed her arms, scowling. "Goody two-shoes frilly boy..." She growled, just loud enough for Ciel to hear.

He ignored her. "If that's all in the way of questions, you can all have the rest of the day to yourselves. Just stay on the property." He stood to leave, but Finny jumped up. "Wait! While we're all here, why don't we tell scary stories? It'll be so fun!" He looked around the circle for support.

Mey-Rinn immediately jumped up. "Finny, that's a great idea! We should all tell one story each!" She suggested, hopping up and down. Tilt grinned. "I could go for some scary stories. Fawn sucks at telling them, though." She elbowed her friend, almost knocking her over. "I do not! I'm in, and I'll tell an awesome scary story!" She made a face at Tilt, as if daring her to say something else. Tilt rolled her eyes. "Well, how about you, Cards? Are you up for it?" Alucard grinned. "I'll try not to make you wet your pants." His eyes flashed menacingly, and Fawn shrank down into her chair. She turned to Ciel. "Ciel, are you staying, too? And you, Bard? I'm sure you could tell some scary stories!" Bard nodded. "I'll see what I can cook up, but I don't want to go first." Everyone turned to Ciel. "Well," Tilt growled, "Are you staying to tell stories or not, Frilly Boy?" Finny, Mey-Rinn, and Bard all smirked, but hid their faces in their hands. They clearly didn't want to upset Ciel.

Ciel leaned on his arm. "I'll stay, but I don't plan to tell a story." Fawn was disappointed- she was hoping that Ciel would tell a story. Being scary would impress Tilt! She sighed. Then she realized something. "What about Sebastian? Wouldn't he want to join us?" The hair on the back of her neck stood up as Sebastian's voice answered her from behind.

"Thank you for including me, My Lady, however my stories are rather boring."

Fawn dove under the chair. "Sebastian! Do you always pop up behind people? You startled me!"

Ciel frowned. "It's a bad habit of his. But he's here, so he may as well make something to eat while the rest of us get started on stories. So, who's going first?" He glanced around the circle lazily, as though he didn't care whether or not anyone actually told a story.

Tilt smirked. "I'll go first, unless anyone wanted to do rock paper scissors to see who goes?"

Nobody spoke up.

"Good." She sat back in her chair, crossing her legs and folding her fingers.

"There's a forest of dead trees hidden by a spell in a far away forest. The forest is on a mountain range in America- the Sierras. From above, or if you just drive past, the forest looks fine. But once you step into it, you can see all of the dead, blackened trees. From these trees, fruits shaped like Jack-O-Lanterns hang ripe for the picking. They're the only thing that even resembles food in the Hellish waste land. The problem is, once you eat one of them, you're addicted, and once you're addicted. I can see how some of you can't see why that's a bad thing- people get addicted to things and get off of the stuff right and left. The problem with these little fruits is that they thin your blood to the point where pretty much anything could kill you. Tripping and falling, a bloody nose, or even a peper cut would make you bleed out. The more you eat, the thinner your blood gets. After you'e eaten five, you become disoriented. After you eat ten, you become dizzy. If you haven't fatally wounded yourself by number fifteen, you'll be hunted by the Nymph of the Blackfruit Forest. She has claws sharper than a knife and hooked like the thorn on a bramble bush. If her claw even grazes you, you'll bleed out. Anyone care to hear reported cases of this?"

Tilt paused her story and saw that most everyone was nodding, spare Ciel, who seemed to be ignoring her, and Alucard, who was looking at his nails as though he were being read a kindergarten book.

Fawn huddled deeper and deeper under her chair as Tilt told everyone of the documented cases of a five year old girl named Annie, an old fur trapper named Boris, and several other cases that Fawn had tried to tune out. When Tilt had finished, Mey-Rinn had offered to take over. She told the tale of an old couple who'd died in their cabin, not far from the outskirts of London. The rumor had it that if you visited the cabin at midnight and left the couple a loaf of bread, they'd grant you a wish. However, if you littered on the property, you'd die in some horrible accident within the next forty-eight hours. This hadn't scared Fawn as much as Tilt's story, but the cases that Mey-Rinn added in were all fairly scary. Car crashes, entire ships sinking, spontaneous combustion...

Finny told of an old puppet maker who made puppets out of dead bodies, then used them to abduct small children to use as captive audiences when he had puppet shows. He gave grotesque details, such as how the puppet maker disemboweled the corpses and tattooed designs to their faces. He said that one of the puppets had been found in the bay once, but the government hadn't been able to track the criminal down.

Bard went next with a story of an old haunted battlefield, where you could see the dead soldiers still firing rounds. If you were hit by one of the ghost's shots, you'd die, too, and your spirit would be drafted to join their everlasting war.

Fawn, deciding she didn't want to go last, told a story she'd heard about a canyon near her hometown.

"This is the story of a girl my townspeople have dubbed Rain. As the legend goes, she and her husband was on her way home through the canyon one winter night when her carriage slipped off the road and crashed down into the canyon. Her husband shoved her out, but hadn't managed to escape himself, so he and the driver died. Rain, refusing to give up on her husband, decided to walk back through the canyon to get help. She eventually came to a railroad bridge, which she knew would take her directly into the heart of town. She climbed to the top of the bridge and started walking, only to be struck by the Eleven O'clock train, and her blood rained down onto the road-hence her name. The stain's still there-for whatever reason when it's washed off it shows up the next day. But if you stand under the bridge at eleven O'clock, you can look up and watch a figure being struck by a train that no longer runs across the broken old bridge. However, if any of the blood spatter hits you, you'll be thrown down into the canyon by a shadowy figure. Three people have reportedly been thrown down the canyon under that precise spot, but only one witness has lived to tell of what happens on that bridge."

Nobody seemed frightened by her story, though it was the scariest one Fawn knew. She looked down and buried herself the rest of the way under the chair, ashamed at herself for not being able to come up with a decent story.

She heard Alucard sit froward, and pictured a twisted grin on his face. She waited for him to start, but he waited for a moment.

"Actually," He said, his voice beginning to grow into a snarl, "I'd like to show you this story. If I have your permission, I'll just run the memory through your minds." Fawn poked her head out from under the chair. She swallowed hard, noting that only Ciel and Tilt had a straight face. Those two nodded, however, all the others, including Fawn, had worried expressions, as though they weren't sure that they welcomed Alucard in their minds. Finally, she spoke up. "I'll watch the memory!" She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth. Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rinn seemed to be reassured by the fact that Fawn had agreed, so they all quickly granted their agreement to allow Alucard to show them the memory. The ancient vampire's expression turned to a hungry, psychopathic sort of grin, as though he were about to kill something and enjoy doing so thoroughly. Fawn yelped and slid her head back under the chair, squeezing her eyes shut. However, it was too late to change her mind.

A horrible, shapeless form with a seemingly endless amount of glowing red eyes pierced the darkness behind her eyelids and flooded her vision. The entity was chasing something- it appeared to be a vampire, who would've appeared menacing had it not been running for it's life from the shapeless creature behind it. The vampire rounded a corner, and the entity took the shape of a small girl. It ran around the corner, screaming as though it were scared. The vampire grinned. "If I'm lucky, you'll be enough of a snack to hold that thing off while I run for it," he snarled as he picked up the small girl. Immediately, he seemed to realize how horrible of an idea that was. The girl grew enormous fangs, long, hooked claws, and swelled up. Fawn couldn't avoid the vision as the girl popped, exploding into the shapeless entity with searing red eyes once more, engulfing the vampire. Seconds later, the vampire was spat out of the entity, except it was completely inside out. It's intestines fell to the floor, and a puddle of blood formed around it. The entity then moved forward, blocking the pile of innards, and the vision faded to black.

By then, Fawn was screaming as though something had begun to disembowel her. Beside her, Finny, too was shrieking along with Mey-Rinn and Bard. Ciel sat on the chair, now bolt upright, but still managed to keep a straight face, though Fawn picked up a tiny wave of fear rolling off of him. Fawn leaped out from under the chair, hoping that Tilt would be able to make the horrible vision seem less scary, but the instant she looked at her friend's face, she knew that there was no use asking her for comfort. Tilt's expression was an ear to ear grin, her eyes wide and a choking laugh plummeting out of her mouth. She held her stomach and kicked out her legs as though someone was tickling her ribs. "Man, that was great! Cards, who was that?" Alucard's grin hadn't left his face. "The vampire, or the creature with eyes?" Tilt calmed down a little. "The thing with eyes, of course! I want to be like it someday!" Alucard's horrible grin widened. "You're talking to it."

Everyone stared at the two in horror. "Tilt, how could you want to be like that thing- I mean like him when he's like that!?" Fawn demanded, tears forming in her eyes. Tilt put her hand on Fawn's shoulder, grinning. "Think about it, Fawn! If I could do that, nothing would stand a chance. I'd be the definition of the boogeyman, and nothing would mess with anyone I cared about!" Fawn shrunk away from Tilt's hand. "Tilt, that's not the way to protect your friends! There has to be a better way than fear!" Tilt looked amused. "Name one."

Fawn thought for a moment, trying to picture something more effective than fear to keep unwanted people away. After ten seconds passed, and Fawn hadn't thought of anything, Tilt smirked. "See? Fear's the most efficient way to keep people out of your hair. Why do you think nobody messes with Cards or Sir Integra?"

Fawn shook her head. Tilt _had_ to be wrong. Being that thing would be terrible- Fawn would rather die than turn into that hellish creature! She backed away, unable to look her friend in the eye. "Tilt, it's _wrong_. I know it is. If you turned into that thing, you wouldn't be you! You'd be a monster!"

Alucard cut in. "That's the point."

Fawn cast a dirty glance at him. Doing so scared the hell out of her, but she had to make a point to Tilt.

"Tilt, I want you to promise me you'll never turn into the boogeyman."

Tilt frowned. "But Fawn, I-"

Fawn growled. "Promise me, Tilt! If you can't promise, I'll be afraid to even look at you ever again!"

Tilt was silent for a moment, then a tiny smile spread across her face. "I promise I won't turn into the boogeyman."

The smile made Fawn uncomfortable, but she was glad her friend had promised. "Thank you," She whispered, feeling exhausted. "I'm glad I won't have to be afraid of you, Tilt."

A small bell sounded, and Fawn jumped up, expecting to see Alucard turn into the monster. Instead, Sebastian walked into the room. "I have the refreshments you requested, Bocchan." He smiled as she saw the horrified expressions of everyone present. "I see you've been telling some interesting stories." Ciel frowned. "What took you so long to make these?" He demanded. Sebastian bowed. "I'm sorry, Bocchan, but quality food takes time to prepare, especially when I have to make it for spirits and vampires."

Fawn gasped. "What?!"


	26. Eyes

Fawn's eyes widened in shock. "Did you say spirits and vampires?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Couldn't you tell? Finny, Bard, and Mey-Rinn are all spirits. Ghosts. They've worked here for the young master since before he became a demon!"

Fawn looked at the three cheerful workers beside her. "You mean you're all-"

Bard cut her off. "Dead? Yeah, that sums it up."

Fawn tilted her head tot eh side and looked. Come to think of it, they did smell a little different... She shook her head. "But how come you're not cold?"

Bard shrugged. "Not all ghosts are cold, like not all vampires are from Transylvania."

Fawn studied her toes. "I guess that makes sense. Sorry for freaking out- I'm not used to being around so many supernatural beings at once- it took me a couple days to get used to Tilt and I having red eyes and fangs."

Ciel sat forward. "Oh yes, I've been meaning to ask you: What's wrong with your eyes? They aren't fully red like Alucard's or Matilda's. How does this happen?"

Fawn shook her head. "I don't know...I guess I'm broken."

Alucard rolled his eyes, grinning. "Not everything happens because you're broken."

Fawn waited for him to add a further explanation, but Alucard just say and fixed his horrible, hellish gaze on her, as if to tell her that she was on her own and not to pester him.

She looked down once again.

Sebastian's voice startled her. "Bocchan, I believe I can explain."

All eyes fixed on him.

"If my research is correct," The butler began, "Then this is somewhat of a gift. If a vampire can keep part of his or her original eye color, it usually means that they had the ability to see the supernatural almost as easily as seeing the rest of the world. As a vampire, this gift is carried over and altered. As to how this is altered, my research hasn't turned up an answer."

The gazes flicked expectantly to Alucard, who just closed his eyes and smirked.

"That's correct, Sebastian. It usually indicates that when the vampire was living, they had the sight. However, you missed something: They need to have had the sight, and to have been, for lack of a better term, stalked by death."

Fawn's eyes widened. "Stalked by...?"

Alucard grinned, his fangs glinting. "Yep. Stalked by death. In other words, you were under constant observation by the Grim Reaper assigned to you, as you were always very near death. Did you ever see ghosts, or notice that things that are usually omens of death always seemed to be around you?"

Fawn thought back. "Black cats, owls, crows...And I did see some things, but I don't know for sure what they were." She felt uncomfortable talking about anything strange she'd seen, especially when she was in the hospital.

Alucard frowned. "Weakling. You fear your own experiences."

Fawn shrunk back, disappearing under the chair again.

Tilt laughed. "I've seen shit, how come I don't have wacky eyes?"

Alucard shrugged. "You probably weren't as close to death as she was, or at least not as often." He pondered a moment. "There was one other case I remember where I killed a vampire with eyes like hers. He claimed to have been touched by an Angel at one point in his life, of all the ridiculous stories!" Alucard scoffed. "Those winged rats fly around and pretend to do good."

Ciel's eyes darkened. Clearly, he too had something against Angels.

Fawn whimpered slightly from under her chair. This whole conversation was bringing back memories of the Hospital. Death's door, seeing ghosts, even the part about the Angel...

Fawn covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut. '_I'm not in the hospital anymore. All that's in the past. It's nothing to worry about. It's-_' Tilt kicked the chair.

"Fawn, get your ass out from under that thing. You reek of fear and you're going to get that stink all over Ciel's chair."

Fawn crawled out from under the chair, scooting to the corner of the rug. She refused to speak, in case Tilt was wondering what she'd been thinking about. Tilt was her best friend, but there were some parts of Fawn that were kept under lock, key, and a mote of hydrofluoric acid. Not even Tilt was allowed to know about some things. Fawn was sure that there were some things Tilt kept quiet, too. After all, everyone had things they wished not to share.

The clock struck three.

"It's already afternoon," Ciel commented as he glanced at the clock. "I believe it's time our guests went to sleep."

Fawn was relieved- she didn't want to spend another second in that room. She wanted to crawl under a piece of furniture and sleep. She wanted to forget the horrible stories, her horrible hospital fears, and the horrible being that sat two seats away from her, grinning his usual, horrible grin.

She shot up. "I agree, Ciel! I'm really sleepy!" Her squeak once again irritated her.

Ciel leaned back on his arm. "Finny, please escort our guests to their rooms. Sebastian has already taken care of their belongings."

Finny hopped to his feet. "Right this way!"

His smile made Fawn feel better. He was really nice, like Ciel, except he was much more willing to show it, and his smile had only left his face during the scary stories. When she was around him, it was almost contagious. Before she knew it, she found her lips sneaking their way upwards into a small, timid smile.

Finny led the three up the stairs, around hallways that Fawn couldn't keep track of, and what seemed to be all the way around the inside of the buiding at least once, before he stopped in front of a room. "This one's Matilda's," he told them, pointing, and that one's Jenna's. Alucard's is up there." He pointed to two other rooms- one right next to Tilt's, and one up the hall. Tilt barged into the room and Alucard phased through the door into his room.

Fawn was left standing alone next to Finny.

"Thanks for leading us around- I think I'd get lost trying to find my way around this place!"

Finny grin widened. "I had trouble finding my way around for the first few days, too, but don't worry- you'll get used to it! Anyway, goodnight! Or good day...or good afternoon..." He pondered which would be the best choice for a moment.

Fawn's timid smile grew. "Good afternoon to you, too, Finny. Thanks again! And if you can, please tell Bard and Mey-Rinn it was a pleasure to meet them, and thank Ciel and Sebastian for their hospitality. I forgot to..."

Finny nodded. "Will do!" He turned and headed down the hall.

Fawn watched him go, wondering where he got all of his spunk, then opened the door to her temporary room.

Inside, she saw a beautiful old wooden bed, an antique wooden nightstand, and an old closet. There were other pieces of furniture, but Fawn was too tired to note them. She changed into her most comfortable clothing, grabbed a pillow and the blanket from the bed, and crawled under the bed, wrapping herself up and enjoying the coziness. She always slept under furniture when she feared she'd have a bad dream, as she was convinced that if there were any monsters they'd be either under the bed and she'd see them or in the closet where they couldn't bother her.

'_I'll see you in the evening, Tilt._' She thought, rolling over and falling into slumber.


	27. Not the Boogeyman

_Fawn's heart pounded painfully._

_She ran down a dark street, short legs carrying her as fast as she could go._

_Something was behind her, darkening each street light and breaking every window as it passed._

_"Go away!" she howled over her shoulder, hoping it would obey her._

_The creature continued to speed after her, gaining quickly as she tired._

_"**Alucard, please! It's me!**"_

_A ray of darkness wrapped around her leg, tripping her. It dragged her backward, painfully scraping her along the rough pavement._

_Blood welled up around the areas where Fawn had been scratched, quickly pooling before her. These wounds were unbelievably deep for only being dragged across the ground._

_She turned, facing the hellish beast before her and gasped. Her jaw dropped, and her pupils narrowed. The creature landed a blow to her diaphragm, knocking the wind out of her._

_Tears trickled down fawn's eyes and she whimpered._

_"**Tilt...It's you.**"_

~x~

Fawn shot up, hitting her head painfully hard against the bottom of the bed.

"Ow! Damn nightmare." She growled, holding her head until it stopped throbbing.

"I need a drink of water," she grumbled, slinking out from under the bed.

She wandered around the room, hoping to find a door that led to a bathroom, but the only door in the room led out to the hallway.

Fawn crawled under the bed, dragged the blanket out, and threw it over her shoulders.

She opened the door and began to wander down the hall, hoping that there would be a sign, or the sound of running water, to indicate which door was the correct one.

She wandered for half an hour before she heard a bump in the night.

"Motherfucker," she growled, "Why do I have to be the only one awake?"

She weighed her options carefully.

If she investigated, there was a good chance she'd be injured or look stupid. If she didn't, there was a small chance that one of her friends could be injured. A small chance was too big to take when it came to protecting her friends.

She grumbled under her breath, creeping downstairs. She expected to just see Finny, or Mey-Rinn, or one of the other workers for the house walking around.

"If this is nothing, I'm going to look like a scared little rodent."

That in mind, she looked across the dark ground and peered into the night.

"Shit," An unfamiliar voice hissed, "This vase is heavy. I hope it's worth something."

Fawn gasped, immediately regretting it as the sound carried across the empty room and hit the ears of one of the strangers.

Fawn heard the vase break as they dropped it.

Gathering up all her courage, she screeched at the top of her lungs.

"INTRUDERS! CIEL, YOU'RE BEING RO-"

_**BANG!**_

Something hit Fawn hard in the right side of the chest and she yelped, falling to the floor.

Blood spurted out of the wound, gushing out each time her heart beat.

Fawn heard doors flying open and the shuffling of feet as they ran downstairs to face the attackers.

More shots were fired, but nobody else went down. Within ten seconds, Alucard and Sebastian had taken care of the intruders- judging by how many she heard fall to the floor, Fawn would say that there had been four.

She looked panted heavily, wishing she wasn't so out of breath.

Mey-Rinn was standing back, and Bard was at the bottom of the stairs, making sure the intruders were dead.

She frowned. "I'm staining the carpet..." She choked out, a gurgling sound accompanying the words.

Tilt was kneeling next to her, along with Ciel and Finny.

"Forget the carpet," Ciel growled, "You were shot. Heal yourself!"

Fawn smiled weakly. "They broke the conduit. I can't heal an inanimate object."

Tilt gritted her teeth, and tears formed in Finny's eyes.

Ciel sounded angry, but almost desperate at the same time. "You were shot by a sawn-off shotgun- they didn't rupture it then?!"

Fawn shook her head. "I guess I was lucky that time. This time, I wasn't."

Tilt's voice cracked. "Ciel, order Sebastian to fix her!"

Ciel nodded. "Sebastian, I order you to keep her alive! Fix her conduit!"

Sebastian came up the stairs, a grim look on his face.

"Bocchan, there isn't much to be done for her now. It might be best to just-"

Tilt jumped up, landing a right hook across the side of Sebastian's face.

"FIX HER!" She screeched, drawing her fist back. If he didn't make an effort, she was going to beat the hell out of him!

Sebastian looked back to Fawn, who was now laying in an enormous puddle of blood. He sighed.

"I'll do my best, but remember, Bocchan: I'm a demon, not a miracle worker."

He lifted Fawn and took her downstairs, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Fawn..." Tilt whimpered. How many times would she have to see her friend killed in front of her? Wasn't once bad enough? Maybe making her a vampire was a bad choice- she clearly wasn't happy. She was in pain constantly, and she'd already been severely wounded twice. They hadn't even been vampires for a month!

'_Could Sebastian be right? Would it be better to just let her...?_'

Tilt shook the thought out of her head, growling.

'_No! I won't let her! I'll protect her! She told me I couldn't become the boogeyman, but I can still protect her my way. If I can't be the boogeyman, I'll have to become the definition of fear itself. I'll become something so scary that I could make the boogeyman wet himself! Once I become the new meaning of fear, Fawn will be safe! I will protect her...If she survives long enough for me to do so._'

She looked down at the puddle of blood and scowled. Without thinking, she threw herself down the stairs and shoved Bard aside. She raised her hand swiftly, and claws sprouted out from what used to be simple fingernails. Her red eyes shone angrily and she drove the claws into each of the bodies of the intruders. They'd done this to Fawn! They may be dead, but she could still enjoy tearing them apart. She ripped the entrails out of one after the other until bowels had been scattered across the floor in every direction, and the walls were spattered with patches of sticky crimson liquid.

"MATILDA," Alucard growled, grabbing her arms and holding her. "You're making a mess! You had your fun, now quit your tantrum! If you don't stop, I'll rip your arms off."

Tilt thrashed around, wanting to be free. She wanted to tear these bastards apart even further!

"GO AHEAD," She snapped, reeling about. "Rip 'em off, I don't need them! This isn't fun- this is darker than that! This is revenge, Alucard! If you can't see that, you're a dumb-ass!"

Alucard tightened his grip on her wrists until she stopped squirming and howled in pain.

"I know it's revenge, you little rat! But it's also a mess. When I give you an order, you obey it! If you were anyone else, I'd kill you for calling me a dumb-ass. However, I've grown rather fond of you. I'll let you go this once, but don't cross me. I'm no patient man."

He released her wrists.

Tilt rubbed them, glaring at Alucard.

"Fine," she growled, "I'll stop. But if Fawn dies, I'm going to beat the butler out of his senses."

Alucard narrowed his eyes, but said nothing else. He just turned and climbed back up the stairs, going back to bed.


	28. Piano

Tilt desperately wanted to go into the kitchen and check on Sebastian's progress, but she wasn't sure she could bear to see her friend sliced open.

She was surprised that Sebastian hadn't woken them- it was ten when the burglers broke in. That was long past dark! They all should have been up by then. Perhaps he had forgotten? Why hadn't Alucard got up? Did he ever sleep in? Tilt had never taken him for the relaxation type.

She sighed, glancing blankly around the room. She needed something to take her mind off of Fawn for a few minutes.

She spotted an old piano against the wall and pulled out the bench. She didn't care if she woke anyone- it was one in the morning, anyway. They should've been up hours ago!

Her fingers danced across the keys, and she mindlessly played little tunes which she'd burned into her brain. Back when she had a family, she would play her favorite songs over and over on the piano until she could play them without even thinking. It had been a great way to keep her mind off of the constant fights going on in the house.

Tilt heard footsteps approaching, but she didn't bother to turn around. She just kept playing. She didn't even know what song she was playing- her fingers seemed to be controlling themselves. She started blankly to the closed book of sheet music sitting on the shelf above the piano keys.

"I understand how grim the prospects are, Matilda, but I see no reason to play funeral music quite yet."

Ciel's voice startled Tilt, but not enough to make her stop playing. She glanced at her fingers, noticing for the first time that she was repeatedly playing a tune commonly used at funerals. It was as though the sound of the piano was locked out of her ears. She recognized the keys that should be making the sounds, but none reached her eardrums. Her hollow gaze turned and met Ciel's eyes.

His expression was one of unusual concern. He usually kept a cold, numb gaze fixed on anyone he was speaking to, but in this case his furrowed brow betrayed his feelings. His eyes shone red, the only true light in the dark room.

Tilt frowned.

"I didn't realize what song I was playing."

Ciel glanced at her fingers, his lips forming a frown to match hers.

"You're still playing it."

Tilt looked down, and saw that he was correct.

"I can't stop."

Ciel lifted her arms from the keys.

"You need something to take your mind off of Jenna."

Tilt nodded blankly. At this point, she wasn't sure that anything would work.

"Any suggestions, Frilly Boy?"

Ciel growled.

"I'm not frilly!"

Tilt rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Little Boy Blue. Now, what do you suggest?"

Ciel smirked.

"Do you know how to play chess, Matilda?"

Tilt shook her head.

"No. And I don't want to learn."

Ciel's tiny smile faded.

"Sebastian set up a television in my bedroom. He also set up a Digital Versatile Disc player. If you have a picture show request, I can check if he bought that disc."

Tilt nodded blankly, as though she hadn't really heard him. "Okay."

Ciel led him to her room slowly. Around the half way point, he took her hand so that he could guide her more easily.

He opened the door and gestured for her to go in first, but she just stood in the hall, gazing inside.

He sighed and guided her slowly inside, sitting her on the bed so that she was facing the television set.

He gestured to his collection of movies, which were lined up neatly on two shelves on either side of the television.

"Do you see any that perk your interest?"

She pointed at a random movie, and Ciel pulled it out.

"_The Nightmare Before Christmas_?"

Tilt nodded, her sub-conscience recognizing the title as one of her favorites.

Ciel struggled for fifteen minutes, attempting to remember how Sebastian got the damned machine to function properly.

Finally, he managed to start the movie. He took a seat on his bed next to Tilt and turned to see if she was looking more like herself yet.

No luck- she still looked like a hollow little doll.

Ciel hoped that conversation would stir her from her trance.

"So, where did you learn to play piano?"

Tilt didn't answer.

"You play beautifully. Even though you were playing an eerie song, I enjoyed listening. The only reason I stopped you was that I thought the music meant you'd given up."

Some of the light returned to Tilt's eyes, and she turned to look at Ciel.

"Thanks..."

She wasn't all the way back, but at least she was more responsive now.

Ciel pointed to the screen.

"Do you know the lyrics to this song?"

Tilt listened for a moment.

One of her favorite songs was playing, and she joined in.

"I am the one hiding under your bed, teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red;

I am the one hiding under your stair- fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair..."

Ciel listened as she recited the rest of the lyrics to This is Halloween, staying in tune and keeping pace with the music coming from the television speakers. He noted that she had a surprisingly beautiful singing voice- he wouldn't have guessed that she did. He would have assumed that her voice would be scratchy from all of the screaming and growling she did.

Once the song was over, Ciel decided to compliment her.

"You have a lovely singing voice, Matilda."

She seemed more like herself now- she thrust her palm into his face and hissed, "SHHH! The movies on, asshole!"

Ciel frowned. At least she didn't seem as hollow anymore. Still, he couldn't help but feel upset that she was once again treating him like an annoyance. He was beginning to like her!

Ciel's eyes widened as he caught that last though.

Like her? How could he like her? She called him frilly, and treated him with no respect! Yet, at the same time, she was somehow alluring to him...Now that Elizabeth was dead, could he be trying to find someone to fill the empty gap in his chest?

He shook his head.

That was ridiculous- Elizabeth had been an annoyance most of their life, and beside that he was a demon. He had no need for friends, family, or love. Love-how had that placed itself on the list? He was thinking of Matilda, after all! there was no way he could love her...Or was there?

"Hey, quit fidgeting! I'm watching the movie."

Tilt's voice startled Ciel into jumping. He silently cursed her for making him do so.

Tilt turned and looked at him.

"Why'd you jump, you big baby? You cat like I smacked you!"

Ciel's face burned and he turned on her.

"You just startled me, that's all! I was thinking, and you broke my train of though."

Tilt crossed her arms.

"Oh? What were you thinking about that could possibly be more interesting than _The Nightmare Before Christmas_, Frilly Boy?"

Ciel could feel his face getting hotter by she second.

"Business! I was thinking about the Fantum Toy Comany."

Tilt rolled her eyes.

"You're boring. You're always stiff as a board, you never have fun! Don't you ever think of anything that _isn't_ serious?"

Ciel thought for a moment. In reality, he couldn't think of many times he'd actually enjoyed himself. However, there was no way Matilda was finding that out.

"Of course I do!"

He growled angrily.

"In that case..."

Tilt smirked an evil smile. Before Ciel could even think as to what she was planning, she grabbed a pillow off of his bed and slammed it over his head.

"PILLOW FIGHT!"

She roared, leaping to her feet and diving to the other side of the bed.

Ciel was stunned for a moment.

"Nobody beats Ciel Phantomhive, no matter what the game!"

He grabbed one of his pillows and leaped after Matilda, landing a heavy blow to the side of her face.

For a moment, he was worried that he'd injured her, but as her head snapped back into its regular position, he realized she was fine.

"I'll get you for that!" She growled, leaping up and chasing Ciel.

Ciel smirked.

"Not likely!"

They fought until both pillows had been torn to shreds, and feathers lay like a blanket of snow across the room. The two stood panting, keeping their eyes fixed on each other, in case a new war was waged with something else.

Then Tilt's stomach rumbled, and she dropped her torn up pillow case.

"I call times until we finish eating. I'm starving!"

Ciel dropped his own pillow case tentatively.

"Agreed. However, both of us must be ready before times is lifted."

Tilt nodded and shook his hand.

"Race you to the kitchen!"

She took off, and Ciel's face paled.

'_Not the kitchen! Sebastian is operating in there!_'

He took off after her.

"Wait! Matilda, you can't-"

Tilt laughed.

"Nice try, Frilly Boy, but you can't beat me!"

She burst through the door of the kitchen and stopped dead.

Ciel caught up only a second too late and gazed at the scene.

Matilda's jaw had dropped and her eyes had widened in horror. Sebastian was standing over a makeshift operating table, holding a needle and thread. A protective mask covered his mouth and nose, and his whole torso was spattered with blood. A tiny, unmoving figure laid on the table, only partially sewn up.

Sebastian looked up.

"Greetings, Bocchan. Have you come to check on the patient? I'm afraid that you may not like the news I bear-"

Tilt couldn't bear to hear the rest. She knew that if Sebastian told Ciel that he wouldn't like the news, it was bad. She raced out of the kitchen, scarlet tears burning her cheeks.

'_That's it. Fawn's dead. I didn't protect her._'

She threw the door open and raced out into the garden.

'_There's no more reason to keep myself under control. From this point on, I don't care what happens!_'

Claws grew once again from the tips of her fingers.

'_Cards can turn me into a rug for all I care. He's probably going to make a snack out of Fawn. I'm not going down without a fight. I-_'

A hand grasped her shoulder, and she spun around to see Ciel.

"Matilda, stop it! Fawn _isn't_ dead!"

Tilt's heart stopped.

"She's not...?"

Ciel shook his head.

"No!"

Tilt didn't believe him.

"Then what was the bad news?"

Ciel frowned.

"He thought I'd be displeased because he made a mess of the kitchen."

Tilt's numb panic melted into hot rage.

"THE KITCHEN? HE SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME BECAUSE HE WAS CONCERNED ABOUT THE MOTHERFUCKING KITCHEN?! I'M GOING TO RIP HIS DAMNED HEAD RIGHT OFF OF HIS SHOULDERS!"

Ciel didn't release his grip as she tries to jerk free and run back inside.

"If you plan on tearing my butler apart, kindly wait until he's finished fixing you friend and until he has cleaned up."

Tilt turned her furious gaze on him, but saw no sign that he was taunting her. Plus, he had a point. It would be stupid to tear Sebastian apart until he had finished saving Fawn. It would be stupid to tear him apart at all after he'd worked all night to save her.

She relented.

"Fine,"

she growled.

"This time, he lives. I'm still going kick him in the crotch later for giving me a heart attack."

Ciel grinned.

"Make sure you kick him outside- I don't want his tears staining the carpet."

Tilt smirked. Maybe Frilly Boy wasn't so bad. He'd stood up to Alucard's story pretty well- in fact, she wouldn't have been able to tell he was even a little scared if she didn't have vampire senses. And even with them, his fear-scent was so faint that it had been difficult to pick up. He had guts, and possibly even a dark sense of humor if he'd let her beat the shit out of his butler.

Ciel held out his hand.

"Would you still care for some snacks, Matilda?"

Tilt nodded. "Yeah, why not? I'm still hungry, and I'll need all my strength when I kick Sebby."

She took his hand, smiling as he escorted her inside. She wasn't sure if she had imagined it, but in the dim moonlight, she thought she could see him blushing as they walked.


	29. Fire

In the three days following Fawn's second shooting, Tilt and Ciel had grown closer.

Ciel now had permission to address her as Tilt, and he didn't mind so much when she called him Frilly Boy.

The two had become near inseparable- they ate together, explored the garden at night, and watched movies through the day with the blinds closed and covered with thick blankets to keep the sun out. It was the most fun Tilt had experienced since she'd become a vampire, and it was probably the most fun Ciel ever had.

Then one evening, as the two sat in Ciel's room watching the third movie in a row, a tiny knock sounded at the door. Tilt had immediately recognized it as belonging to fawn, who had always sucked at knocking, and flew off the bed and to the door.

"FAWN. HOLY CRAP YOU CAN ALREADY WALK! How do you feel? Did Seb fix you right? If he didn't, I'm kicking him in the crotch again!"

Fawn smiled. "I'm okay, Tilt! I can already get out of bed!"

Tilt hugged her friend close. "DON'T GET SHOT AGAIN, FAWN. THIS IS THE SECOND TIME IN UNDER A MONTH."

Fawn looked down. "I'm not exactly trying to get shot, you know. I'm really just glad it was me that got shot and not one of you!"

Tilt smacked her. "I'M NOT. IF YOU HEAR SOMETHING AGAIN, WAKE ME OR CARDS."

Ciel stood up. "Would you care to watch with us, Jenna?"

Fawn nodded. "Sure! Can I go make snacks for us?"

Tilt licked her lips. "I'm up for it. What do you want, Ciel?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "Soul food."

Fawn nodded. "Okay! I can cook soul food!"

With that she dashed out of the room. Tilt watched to make sure she didn't break herself. Fawn was a little clumsier than usual, but she didn't fall down the stairs, so Tilt was satisfied.

"Hey, Ciel, I thought you could only eat souls? You're a demon, right?"

Ciel nodded. "That's right, Tilt, but I can also ingest soul food."

Tilt frowned. "That sounds like something out of a poorly written comedy story."

Ciel shrugged. "Yeah, but that's how it is."

The two sat close together, and Tilt even ventured to lean on Ciel's shoulder as they watched. Ciel was bold enough to take Tilt's hand, until she punched him in the ribs.

"Whoa, there, Frilly Boy." Tilt smirked. "That's something that boyfriends do."

Ciel blushed. "Oh. Please excuse the intrusion, Matilda."

Tilt frowned. '_I wonder..._'

She grabbed Ciel's hand, waiting to see how he reacted.

Ciel was obviously surprised. He blushed as though he'd lost his swimsuit in the pool and shot a glance at Tilt, wide-eyed. However, he didn't withdraw his hand or retaliate. Tilt, feeling a little shy for the first time since she could remember, blushed slightly and smiled like Fawn.

Gathering up all of his bravery, Ciel locked eyes with Tilt. "Does this mean that we're...?"

Tilt smile widened, and she nodded. "Yeah, I guess so." She grabbed him, squeezing his figure into a hug. For a moment, she never wanted to let go.

And then, a tiny voice sounded form the doorway. "I knew it! Congratulations!"

Tilt released her grip immediately, then she and Ciel both looked horrified to see Fawn standing in the dorrway with a tray full of refreshments. The smile on her face was bigger than either had ever seen, and her eyes shone.

Ciel did his best to force a frown. "How much did you hear?"

Tilt stared intently, embarrassed out of her mind.

Fawn just grinned. "The, 'I guess so' part! And then the hug."

Ciel groaned.

Tilt wanted to spontaneously combust.

Fawn tilted her head to the side. "What's wrong? You two should be happy!"

Tilt got up and kicked her friend in the chest, instantly regretting that she had done so when Fawn fell over and spilled the refreshments all over herself.

Fawn curled into a ball, gasping, and Tilt panicked. "Shit! I forgot you just had-"

Ciel cut her off. "I'll get Sebastian- he'll be able to tell if you knocked it lose." He hurried out of the room.

Fawn shook her head. "I'm fine-you just-knocked the- wind outta me."

Tilt was relieved. She hand't just screwed her friend over. "Don't scare me like that, Fawn!"

Fawn glared, half annoyed and half playful. "You're the one who-kicked me- for no reason!"

Tilt shook her head and helped her friend stand back up. "But you're the one who's made of glass or something! Seriously, you need to toughen up!"

Ciel entered the room once more, flanked by Sebastian.

"Bocchan, she looks fine. I'll clean up the mess and get more snacks, you go ahead and finish the movie."

He exited the room, and Ciel sat back down. The three finished the movie, ate, and then prepared for bed.

Tilt sat with Fawn for about half an hour, talking. After they ran out of topics to discuss, Tilt went to her own room and fell asleep.

Fawn crawled under the bed, wrapping herself in blankets again, and dozed off.

~x~

_Fawn's nose twitched, and her eyes grew wide._

_A thick, suffocating scent hung in the air, making her cough._

_"Tilt," She choked out, stumbling out of her dark room, "Tilt, we have to get out!"_

_Tilt's door was locked. Fawn had no choice but to break it down. It took three tries, but her vampire streanth didn't fail her. The door fell inside the room, and Fawn rushed to Tilt's bed._

_Crows and owls perched in the window, staring intently at the unmoving figure in the bed._

_Fawn's stomach flipped over. "Tilt! Come on! We've gotta go! We have to get the others!"_

_Tilt didn't respond. Fawn yanked Tilt out of bed and dragged her at a painfully slow pace down the hall. When she got to Alucard's room, she pounded on the door. "Alucard! We have to go!" She broke into a coughing fit. "Alucard, fire! We have to go!" She broke down his door, but the room was empty. He was gone, but for what reason, Fawn had no idea._

_Fawn latched onto Tilt's arm and began to drag her once more until she reached the stairs. She sifted into a position that gave her all the leverage she could get before she flopped Tilt onto the railing and ran downstairs, dragging Tilt along and keeping her balanced until the bottom of the stairway._

_"Sebastian?" She called, hoping they were down here by this time of night. "Ciel? Finny?" She choked on the smoke, which seemed to follow her everywhere and end nowhere. "Mey-Rinn? Bard?"_

_Nobody responded. She and Tilt were the only ones left in the mansion. An eerie orange glow kindled under every door, including the one that led outside. Fawn ran to a window, panicking when she saw a field of flames outside._

_She ran back to Tilt's side and began compression-only CPR, wishing her friend would wake up. _

_"Tilt," She begged, tears running down her cheeks, "Please! Wake up! Tilt, everything's on fire!"_

_By now, the glow was almost all the way down the stairs. Fawn stopped to drag Tilt to the center of the room, gagging on smoke and stumbling._

_Flames danced along the carpets and hardwood floor, approaching quickly and lighting up the thick, black curtain of of smoke that stung Fawn's eyes and lungs. There was nowhere to run, and it was impossible to hide from fire. Tilt wouldn't wake up, and there was nobody in the mansion to help her. Fawn's vision faded to black and she collapsed. The smoke seemed to materialize into shapes, flapping about. The smaller ones cawed, the larger ones screeched. Talons ripped into Fawn's arms and legs, tearing off huge chunks of skin._

_A light surrounded her, but she wasn't sure if it was light from a fire or the light of death. Tilt's voice sounded around her, calling her name. _

_"Fawn, wake up. It's okay, Fawn, wake up." _

_~x~_

Fawn gasped, shooting out from under the bed. She collided into Tilt, who had shaken her awake.

"Fawn! What's wrong with you? It was just a bad dream!"

Fawn latched onto Tilt, shaking. "You were dead," she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Everything was on fire, and everyone was gone, and you were _dead_, Tilt!"

Tilt frowned. "As you can see, I'm not dead, and nothing's on fire. Quit crying, you'll wake everyone up!"

Fawn nodded, doing her best to suppress her fear. "Okay," she whimpered, wiping her eyes. "Sorry I woke you."

Tilt rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't be the first time, you wimp! Come on, let's get some breakfast. It's dark out anyway."

The two walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Sebastian was cooking breakfast.

"Hey, how long until we eat?" Tilt asked, looking into a frying pan.

Sebastian smiled pleasantly. "Just a few more minutes. Why don't you go see if Bocchan is up yet?"

Tilt shrugged. "Okay."

Fawn smirked, following her to Ciel's room.

Tilt pounded on the door. "HEY, CIEL, GET UP! IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR BREAKFAST."

The two waited, but Ciel didn't reply.

Fawn scratched at the door, hoping the noise would surprise him awake. "Ciel?" She called, trying to be loud.

No answer.

Tilt didn't wait any longer. Without bothering to check if it was open she kicked the door in.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the scene inside.

Fawn, picking up two horrible scents, didn't have to look inside to guess what had happened.

"I'll get Sebastian," she yelped, running back down the stairs.


	30. Like a Disney Movie

Fawn ran as fast as her legs could carry her until she reached the kitchen.

"SEBASTIAN!"

The butler turned and greeted her, alarm flashing in his eyes.

"What's wrong, my La-"

Fawn cut him off.

"Blood! Burns!"

She flailed around, gesturing out of the kitchen and quickly made the point that Sebastian needed to go to Ciel's room _immediately_.

Sebastian was in Ciel's room by the time Fawn had made it back up the stairs. He had propped Ciel up and began to wipe the blood off of him so that he could see the wounds clearly.

"Bocchan?"

Ciel didn't reply, and Sebastian frowned.

"It would appear that somebody decided that he needed to be silenced," Sebastian explained to the two horrified vampires, "As they slit his throat and threw a match into the room. I would assume that they wanted to burn the evidence away."

Tilt clenched her fists.

"I'm going to rip their guts out and force-feed 'em back into their body!"

Bloody tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She hated to admit it, but she _really_ liked Ciel. And, if he wasn't lying, he felt the same way. She'd only just found her first boyfriend, and now she was losing him. That was fucked up.

Her brow furrowed, and she screamed to the sky.

"VERY FUCKING FUNNY, KARMA OR WHATEVER MADE THIS HAPPEN. AS SOON AS SOMEONE I LOVE COMES MY WAY, YOU'VE GOT TO TAKE THEM AWAY. GUESS WHAT? I'M NOT LAUGHING. IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ME HURT, HURT ME! LEAVE THE PEOPLE AROUND ME ALONE!"

The tears fell from her eyes and ran down her cheeks, painting her face scarlet as she fell to her knees.

"Leave them alone..." She whimpered softly, glaring at the floor. Drops of her blood leaked into Ciel's wound, and it fizzed.

"Oh great," She growled, "Now I'm making it worse. Do vampires bleed acid or something?!"

Fawn's eyes widened and she bolted forward.

"No; look! It's helping! Keep crying, Tilt! Think of bad things, like baby bunnies on fire!"

Tilt glanced at her.

"You told me to think of BAD things that made me cry! You know how much I hate baby bunnies, and how seeing them on fire would be awesome!"

Fawn's face contorted to a horrified expression and she didn't dare blink at Tilt.

"O-Okay then...Er, maybe think of something from your past...?"

She couldn't bear to say, 'Think of how your family was killed off in front of you' but it was their best bet at making her cry.

Fawn, realizing that her tears could help too, braced herself.

"Sebastian, please punch me in the nose. But please try not to break it."

The demon butler looked surprised, but shrugged.

"Yes, my Lady."

He drew back his fist and punched Fawn in the nose hard enough for her to fall over. Scarlet tears gushed out of her eyes and she yelped loudly.

"OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!"

She focused agonizingly on her pain and leaned over Ciel's wound until their blood had made the deep, burned incision close.

Sebastian once again attempted to make his young master stir.

"Bocchan," he said quietly, "Bocchan, it's time to get up. Tea will be ready shortly."

Ciel didn't move.

The last of Fawn's hopes vanished and she flopped to the floor, crying silently.

Tilt wasn't so keen on giving up, and by now she was pissed off at the entire world.

Without bothering to think about how this could damage Ciel further, she grabbed his shoulders and shook him furiously.

"CIEL, WAKE UP, DAMMIT! I DIDN'T CRY FOR NOTHING! WAKE UP **_NOW_**!"

Ciel's eye flew open and he gasped. The room went silent for a moment before Tilt grinned and pulled him into a vice-grip hug.

"YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" She exclaimed happily, squeezing the little Earl.

Ciel choked in her grip-she'd cut off his airway.

"Matilda-I can't-"

Fawn cut him off.

"Tilt, you're squishing him to death! He's all blue and purple like me after the mile run!"

Tilt immediately let go and pulled him in front of her for inspection.

Ciel stared into her eyes, bewildered until she spoke again.

"Who tried to kill you," she growled, gripping his shoulders tightly, "Who tried to take you away from me?"

Ciel's eye widened.

"The note!"

He pulled away from Tilt and rushed over to his bed, tearing the blankets off and chucking them at Fawn, who fell over on impact.

"AMBUSH!" Fawn yelped as the blankets pinned her.

Alucard was in the doorway within a heartbeat of the word, guns drawn and a smile plastered across his face.

"Where's the-"

Sebastian smiled and quickly reassured him, "No intruders- just blankets."

Alucard's smile died and he put his guns back into his coat before leaning in the doorway.

He inhaled deeply and asked, "What smells so good?"

Tilt glared at him. "ALMOST DEAD BOYFRIEND. IT DOESN'T SMELL GOOD, IT SMELLS LIKE HELL."

Alucard frowned. "Boyfriend?" He asked, not even bothering with the 'almost dead' part of the sentence.

Tilt nodded. "Ciel almost died but Fawn and I cried on him so he lived. It was like a Disney movie, but with more blood and I said fuck."

Alucard smirked.

"Looks like you discovered one of your powers," he growled, pleased by his childes' discovery. "Vampire fluids heal other Hellish creatures. If you'd spat on him, he'd have healed, too."

Fawn grimaced. "Couldn't he get an infection from blood or spit?"

Alucard rolled his eyes. "Only if you've got AIDS or strep throat."

Fawn looked worried. "Vampires can still catch those?"

Alucard shook his head and growled. "No, dumb-ass!"

Fawn studied her feet. "Oh...Okay."

After an awkward silence, Ciel emerged from behind his bed.

"I FOUND IT," He announced triumphantly, a slightly burned scrap of paper clutched in his hand, "I found the letter!"

Sebastian smiled.

"Very good, Bocchan. Is it private, or does it involve the rest of us?"

Fawn shrunk back. She didn't like Sebastian's smile- it looked like a rape face to her.

Ciel smirked.

"It's a ball invitation."

Alucard blew up.

"ALL THAT FUSS OVER A FUCKING DANCE TICKET? You aren't a real man, you're a dress-up doll for Sebastian!" Sebastian put his hand on Alucard's shoulder, reminding him that he'd have to fight for his master's honor if he didn't quit barking insults.

Ciel sat down and crossed his legs.

"Sebastian, prepare a carriage. We're going to town for suits and ball gowns."

Tilt blew up this time.

"HELL NO; I'M NOT GOING TO A DANCE."

Ciel was startled.

"I'm afraid you haven't a choice, Matilda. It involves the mission."

Tilt wasn't convinced.

"Oh yeah? How could a stupid dance involve a ghoul takeover?"

Ciel stopped smirking.

"They're attacking the queen directly at the ball."

The room went silent. Fawn raised her hand.

"Can I wear fighting clothes under my dress, please?"

Alucard rolled his eyes and growled sarcastically.

"No; you have to fight in heels and a dress that could trip you and make you easy prey."

Fawn frowned.

"I was just checking!"

Ciel put his fingers on his forehead.

"You'll all be concealing fighting uniforms and weapons. We will position ourselves around specific areas of the ball, so that no matter what the ghouls can't get in."

Fawn smiled.

"Can I be posted near the snack table, please?"

Ciel was now beyond annoyed.

"If it will make you shut up, I don't see why not. Sebastian, go draw out the positions for everyone and assign them weapons. Make sure to include reloading points in the plans."

Sebastian got down on his knee and bowed.

"Yes, my Lord."


	31. Rape Face

Fawn shifted uncomfortably. They'd been walking through town since six in the evening, and now it was nearing eight. Her feet hurt, and she hated the way everyone seemed to be trying to keep track of her like a little kid.

Sebastian and Alucard were posing as uncles to Tilt, Ciel, and Fawn. They looked enough alike that it sort of worked, but their mannerisms were too far apart. Alucard was in his Gothic cloak and fedora while Sebastian was still in his suit. Tilt and Ciel were pretending to fight like a brother and sister, and Fawn had only just managed to argue her way out of having to hold Tilt's hand the whole time.

She shuddered at the thought- Tilt hated to be touched. She especially hated holding hands.

'_She doesn't seem to mind holding Ciel's hand,_' Fawn reminded herself. She was a little confused. '_I know they're really, really, really good friends, and I think Tilt even said boyfriend, but I'm her best friend and she still won't hold my hand! Is it different with a boy's hand? Maybe their smell counters the weirdness or something._' She shook her head. When she'd asked Tilt, she'd given her that same reply, "You'll understand when you're older." When she'd countered with, "I'm only a year younger!" Tilt had merely rolled her eyes and walked off.

Alucard's voice made her jump.

"HEY KIDS GET IN HERE."

Fawn carefully walked in, perking her ears and inhaling deeply.

The store had quiet music playing, she couldn't hear anybody talking, and the whole place reeked of cleaning solions and fabric. Fawn felt like she was stuck in a fancy elevator.

"Why are we stopping here?" She asked Alucard, seeing nothing but rows and rows of uncomfortable looking tuxedos.

Sebastian answered her question as though it'd been directed at him.

"We need male outfits for the ball, too, my La-I mean, little one."

Fawn frowned. "I'm not little!"

Tilt kicked her. "Yes, you are. Ciel's wearing his cavalier outfit, though, so only Sebastian and Alucard need suits."

Sebastian smiled with his creepy rape-face. "Very well. Bocchan, would you like to take the ladies-I mean, your sisters- to pick their clothes, or have something to eat while we browse?"

Ciel's face flushed red. "Sebastian, I'm not sure it would be a good idea to split up at this hour-"

Alucard frowned. "Take a walk, you little pussy. You're a demon and she's a vampire. You'll be fine."

Fawn frowned. He'd only pointed at Tilt when he'd referred to a vampire. "Hey, I'm a-"

Tilt flicked her on the forehead. "Pite down, people are looking!"

Fawn grew even angrier. "But we're the only ones-"

Tilt rolled her eyes and grabbed Fawn's arm. "Come on, I'll see if Ciel will buy you a cookie or something before the bakery closed."

Fawn stopped protesting. "Mmm! I hope they have walnut ones!"

Tilt elbowed Ciel, and he stumbled. "Hey, 'bro', can we go get the big scary vampire a walnut cookie?"

Ciel raised his brow. "Alucard wants a cookie? For what purpose?"

Tilt elbowed him again. "Sarcasm. The big scary vampire I was referring to was Fawn. She wants a chocolate chip walnut cookie."

Ciel smirked. "Well, we wouldn't want her to get angry and throw a paper bag at us, now would we?"

Tilt frowned. "You need to work on your teasing. Remind me to teach you the way of taunting later."

Fawn growled. "I'd throw something bigger! Like a table, or a small car, or a bicycle!"

Tilt shook her head. "Even now, I doubt you can lift a car."

Fawn frowned. "Sure I can! I'll prove it!"

Tilt smacked her upside the head. "NO. We don't want to draw attention."

Fawn kicked a rock delicately. "Fine."

They didn't speak much on the way to the bakery. When they arrived, Ciel purchased the cookie and some milk. Neither he nor Tilt wanted anything, though, so they started back to the elevator-like store.

"HOLY SHIT LOOK AT THAT DRESS." Tilt practically teleported herself to one of the windows. Her eyes were wide like Fawn's usually were, and her gaze was locked on a sleek, glistening blue silk gown.

The gown matched Ciel's eye, and came with a pair of elbow-length gloves. The bottom shimmered, and the sleeves were only as long as those of a tee-shirt.

Fawn started at it. "It's pretty low cut," She commented, "Wouldn't that bother you?"

Tilt shook her head. "It isn't even a v-neck- it wouldn't go so far as the third rib from the top!"

Fawn shrugged. "Ciel, what do you think?"

Ciel smiled. "If it's the gown you want, it is that gown you shall have. Be aware, though, that you'll need to have fighting clothes on under it."

Tilt grinned. "Works for me!"

She dragged them inside and Ciel paid for the dress.

"Fawn, see anything you like?" Tilt questioned, hardly able to drag her gaze from the bag in her hand.

Fawn looked around. "That one's pretty," She said quietly, pointing to a soft pink and white dress with bows. The collar was decorated with a white lace, the bows were pink, and the dress came with a small, matching, warm-looking capelet.

Ciel frowned. "Your tastes remind me of Lizzy's."

Tilt's eyes flashed suddenly. "Who exactly is this 'Lizzy' girl?" She asked, her tone strained with a sharp edge.

Ciel turned to her. "She was my cousin, and my fiance back in the eighteen hundreds. She's long gone now." A tiny, almost undetectable hint of pain lingered at the end of his voice.

Tilt's eyes now burned with rage. "YOU WERE MARRIED?!"

Ciel shook his head. "No reason to. She was my cousin. I loved her, but not in that way. It was an arranged marriage And, aside from that, I was a demon and she a human. It wouldn't work."

Fawn tugged on Tilt's sleeve. "Calm down, Tilt! People are staring!"

Tilt glared around the room. It was completely empty, except for the woman behind the counter, who was listeneing to music on her headphones loud enough to hear across the room, with or without vampire hearing, and reading a magazine.

"Where are these people, Fawn?"

Fawn's eyes were wide. "EVERYWHERE. They're different, though! They smell kind of like Finny, Mey-Rinn, and Bard, but they aren't the same. They're _scary_!"

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. "To you, crossing the street is scary."

"Only busy ones!" Fawn countered.

Tilt shoved Fawn. "THE ROOM IS EMPTY. Grab the dress and let's go!"

Ciel grabbed the dress, paid, and the three began to walk back to the tuxedo shop.

'_They smell like the ghosts of Ciel's house...but different...What makes them different or scary to her?_" Tilt started at the ground, thinking.

'_Maybe Fawn is just imagining things from sugar rush._' She glanced down at her twitching, hopping little friend. '_I wouldn't be surprised if she sees lots of things when she eats sugar._'


	32. Her Nightmare, Training

Fawn was still twitching when they reached the shop.

Ciel hollered into the door, looking impatient.

"Sebastian!"

Fawn waited for a moment. She heard nothing.

"Maybe they're-"

She jumped as a chilling, eerie voice cut her off from behind.

"Yes, my Lord?"

Fawn yelped and jumped behind Tilt, who shoved her aside and growled.

"Fawn, toughen up! No wonder _you_ always get shot! Ciel, we've got to train before we take her to battle. She's going to die if she can't defend herself."

Ciel nodded.

"Very well. Sebastian, train her."

Sebastian smirked.

"Yes, my Lord."

His devilish smile chilled Fawn, and her eyes widened.

"NOW?!"

Ciel shrugged.

"The street is empty enough. Try not to get too much blood on anything; we don't want to stir up Scotland Yard."

Sebastian nodded.

"Very well, little Earl."

He turned back to Fawn's direction.

"Don't worry, my Lady, I won't-"

Tilt smirked.

"She bolted, man. You'd better catch up with her!"

Sebastian frowned.

"Cat and mouse-what a childish game. Oh well, at least I get to play the cat."

Tilt leaned against the brick wall.

"Before you go hunting, where's Cards?"

Sebastian replied without looking at Tilt- he was scanning the area.

"Inside, arguing."

Tilt shrugged.

"Seems legit. Okay, go."

Sebastian took off.

'_Now, if I were my prey, where would the best place to hide be? In plain sight? Or somewhere absurd?_'

He scanned the tops of buildings, he opened up trash cans in the alleys, and he checked under every car in sight. No sign of the frail, useless little excuse for a vampire met his senses- no sound, no flicker of movement, and he couldn't even pick up her scent after a few minutes.

'_How irritating_,' he thought, losing any fancy he had for the game, '_She seems to have disappeared_.'

_*~Meanwhile~*_

Fawn sat comfortably watching from the safest place she could think of: under Alucard's coat on a bench in the tuxedo shop. One arm faced the window, and she could see Sebastian checking outside. She'd quietly slipped away while he talked to Tilt, left a small trail away from her spot, and hid briefly until Sebastian took off. When he had, she'd retraced her footsteps and darted into the shop. Once inside, she'd spotted Alucard's clothing on the bench and leaped at the opportunity to hide.

'_He won't find me_,' She assured herself, '_He won't find me, he won't find me, he won't find me_.'

"Who, exactly, is _he_?"

Fawn darted out from under the coat and dove behind a tuxedo stand.

"Alucard? You scared me!"

Alucard rolled his eyes.

"Oh, what a surprise. Now, who are you afraid will find you, and what were you doing wrinkling my overcoat?"

Fawn slipped back under the bench.

"Ciel ordered Sebastian to train me, but I don't like his methods! I'm unarmed, he's huge and scary, and I had almost no heads up as to when the exercise would start!"

Alucard smirked.

"I like his methods just fine. Though, maybe I should even the playing field a little...I'd like to see how you do against him when you're armed."

Fawn frowned.

"With what?! A cookie? I have one in my pocket if that'll hurt him!"

Alucard's smirk crawled into a grin.

"I was thinking more along the lines of this..."

He reached into his coat and took out a short, well-sharpened dagger.

"That can hurt him?"

Fawn was doubtful- Sebastian was a demon. A wimpy little dagger wouldn't do diddly shit.

Alucard smirked.

"Taste it."

Fawn frowned.

"Taste it?"

"Yes."

"You want me to lick the knife?"

"Yup."

Alucard tossed it to her and she fumbled.

The blade was milky white and not completely opaque. It appeared to have some sort of crystalline structure, and for a brief moment Fawn was doubtful.

"Alucard, this looks like it's made of-"

"TASTE IT, YOU PATHETIC LITTLE RAT."

Fawn licked it and gagged.

"Gross! It's pure salt!"

Alucard grinned.

"Exactly. Now, go have a ball, kid!"

Fawn frowned.

"But what is this supposed to-"

Alucard picked Fawn up and literally threw her across the room. From there she slid out the door and into a tall, muscled pair of legs.

"Crap!"

She whimpered as she looked up into a pair of gleaming red eyes.

"Very good strategy, my Lady," Sebastian complimented, "But I'm afraid I've grown weary of the game looking for you and I wish to end the exercise quickly."

Fawn stabbed the blade into Sebastian's shin and jumped back. She wrinkled her nose and bared ehr fangs, attempting to look imposing.

"Alucard gave me a salt knife! I'll cut you!"

Sebastian frowned. Blood trickled from a wound in his leg. Though Fawn hadn't stabbed him deeply, the wound looked terrible. Grotesque welts and blisters formed around it, and she skin appeared slightly charred. Puss bubbled down and mixed with the blood to form a pinkish foam that ran down the trouser leg of the now irritated-looking butler.

"I see he's given you an advantage. No matter; I've battled much more fearsome creatures than you before."

He lunged forward, silverware slipping out of his sleeve and sliding down his wrist to rest briefly between his fingers. As soon as he had a clear shot, he flung them at Fawn as quickly as he could.

Fawn had no idea she could hit the deck so quickly until then. Her eyes widened in horror- she'd pissed him off! How the hell had her little dagger hurt him so badly? Was salt like acid to demons or something? Why wasn't it hurting her?

A well-placed kick to the back of her head caught her by surprise and she went flying across the street and into a brick building. Her vision was blurry, and she was fairly sure she'd lost consciousness before she'd landed because she hadn't felt the second impact. Her head hurt all over, and the part where Sebastian's foot had actually made contact stung like the fury of Hell.

'_Well...That's probably because it's **from** the fury of Hell!_' She reminded herself.

She got to her feet as quickly as she could. She could feel herself changing- it was like she was losing control. Her nails grew into long, dark hooks, and her fangs began to grow and stab her tongue to the point where she had to keep her mouth open to avoid any extra injury.

Sebastian had waited for her to stand back up before he crossed the street. He now approached slowly, savoring the pain of his prey.

"Oi, Sebastian, remember what I said about keeping the battleground clean!" Ciel reminded him.

Sebastian nodded in acknowledgement.

"Don't worry, Bocchan, I'll have this over quickly and cleanly."

Fawn shot a pleading look to Tilt, who was already looking pissed off.

"I said train her, not beat the shit out of her!" She growled, taking a step toward Sebastian.

Alucard, who now stood in the doorway, grabbed her arm.

"She's being trained as though she's in real combat. The only exception is that Sebastian isn't aiming to kill."

His eyes narrowed warningly, but the demon's back was turned and he didn't seem to take the hint.

His advance grew wider as he now came in from the side. Fawn looked desperately for her dagger. It lay on the other side of the street where she'd dropped it when Sebastian hit her.

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_'

'_**Watch your language, young lady. I'm listening**._'

'_ALUCARD?!_'

'**_No, the fucking muffin man! Quit thinking and fight!_**'

'_What do I do?_'

'_**This is your session. You figure it out.**_'

Alucard closed his mind off from hers. She was on her own- he wanted to see how she played out on her own. If she couldn't handle Sebastian when he wasn't even trying to kill her, she couldn't handle a vampire or a ghoul.

Fawn kept her eyes locked on Sebastian. He was progressing painfully slow- his limp was slowing him down.

'_I need that dagger. It's my only chance. I just need to make it across the street without being knocked on my ass!_'

She shot forward, hoping to cross before Sebastian.

No luck- he was at her side in an instant. She barely managed to dodge another kick before she fell onto the muddy, sand-covered road.

'_Sand! This'll sting like a bitch!_'

She scooped up a handful of the mud from the street and chucked it onto Sebastian's leg, where it seeped into his gaping wound.

The demon, caught by surprise, stopped and gritted his teeth for a moment. The mud was filled with granules of sand, dirt, and automotive oil, and it burned worse than when Ciel poured tea on his hands.

Fawn took the opportunity and launched herself across the street. She grabbed the dagger and turned on the demon.

"You should clean that wound, Sebasitan! If we stop now you can clean it!"

Her reasoning didn't work. Sebastian's eyes glowed- he was intent on finishing his prey. A mouse could bite a cat, but in the end the cat always won.

He charged forward and knocked Fawn to the ground. Upon impact, he heard the satisfying crack of one of her ribs and a high-pitch whimper.

Fawn couldn't catch her breath- Sebastian had knocked the wind out of her. She was beginning to panic.

"Fawn!"

Tilt struggled against Alucard, but he had her locked in a vice grip.

"Let me go you crazy old dick! He's going to kill her!"

Alucard smirked.

"It's only training. The worst that can happen is broken bones."

Fawn shrunk back. She was pretty sure she'd already broken a rib, and she was ready for the training to be over.

'_I can't quit- I want to fight! But I don't think I can win this..._'

Sebastian picked her up by the collar.

"Oh, come now- is the mouse too tired to run already?"

"I'm _not_ a mouse!"

She shoved the blade into the first thing she could reach and yanked it out. Hot, sticky blood splattered across her face and Sebastian dropped her unceremoniously onto the floor, grabbing his neck.

Fawn was once again aware of her teeth and- were they still nails, or did they count as claws now?

'_Oh, who cares?! I can fight!_'

She lunged forward and scratched Sebastian across the cheek. Another leap and she got him in the back. One more and she sank her fangs into his hand.

Blood hit her tongue, and her eyes grew wide. It was such a sickly taste, and truth be told she didn't like it, but for some reason she couldn't get enough.

Her face contorted into a wicked grin, and she lost most of her self control. As soon as she released his hand, she leaped high into the air and flew back down, arms extended and ready to clasp around the neck of her prey.

"ENOUGH!"

Sebastian kicked her to the ground, knocking the wind out of her again. However, this time, he'd kicked her on the back of the neck and she couldn't get back up. She couldn't move, her vision started to turn fuzzy again, and her vicious form ebbed away. She had no fight left in her.

Sebastian picked up the slat dagger and raised his arm.

"The cat _always_ kills the mouse!"

The blade sailed through the air, meeting flesh and cracking a bone.

Blood dripped onto Fawn's face and she began to cry. Alucard stood over her, the dagger lodged in his arm and his hand tight around Sebastian's neck. His eyes were narrowed menacingly, and his voice was barley contained- it sounded more like a growl.

"I believe that's more than enough training for now- we wouldn't want to get any more blood on the street."

Tilt rushed to Fawn's side, picking her up.

"Ciel, tell your bitch that if he touches Fawn I'm ripping his dick off and stabbing him in the eyes with it!"

Ciel looked grim. "Alucard is right. That's enough training- we need to work on your methods in the future."

Sebastian's eyes stopped glowing. His victory had been cut short, and he clearly wasn't pleased. Still, he did a good job of hiding his disappointment.

"Yes, my Lord."

Tilt's eyes glinted angrily in the moonlight.

"Don't go to sleep or I'm dumping a barrel of salt down your fucking pants."

Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

"Come along, I'll prepare the carriage."

Tilt carefully carried Fawn back to the waiting carriage and placed her inside. As much as she hated small things laying on her, she leaned her unmoving friend against her shoulder and tried to say soothing things as they rode back to the estate.

"Shh, Fawn, it's okay...You're not dead and we can probably fix you. Shh, shh, don't worry. I'll beat the shit out of that bastard, just you wait."

Though Fawn couldn't move to reply, Tilt couldn't shake the feeling that her words weren't very comforting to her.

"Matilda, it might just be best if you let her rest," Ciel told her gently, trying to avoid pissing her off further.

Tilt nodded. "I guess..but if it looks like she's sleeping, or like she isn't breathing, I'm shaking her."


	33. I AM YOUR FATHER

They had arrived back at the Phantomhive manor close to midnight.

Since then, Fawn had been under the uninterested eye of Alucard, who was only there to make sure his feedling didn't die before the battle even started.

'**_We can't just have her drink blood to heal- Sebastian paralyzed her. That dip-shit had better watch his back! she may not be my favorite feedling, but I must admit I've grown a tad fond of her. Maybe Sir Integra has reason to consider these two our-_**'

He shook the thought from his mind.

'_**I've been alive too long; If I could even consider Sir Integra thinking of these two as our children, I've lost my mind.**_'

He smirked.

'_**Then again, what's the point of being sane? It's not as fun.**_'

Once again he turned his attention back to Fawn.

'_**She's not going to last long if she can't eat or take that disgusting medicine. I'll have to figure out how to heal her pretty fast, or Sir Integra is going to lose one of her soldiers.**_'

The ancient creature leaned back in his chair and scratched his chin.

'**_I wonder if we can tube feed her like a human? If she can get something in her stomach, she can heal. I suppose it's worth a try._**'

Alucard stood and left Fawn alone in the room.

'_Thank God, he's gone! I hate being watched by him- he's got a rape face like Sebastian!_'

Fawn tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

'_Oh, right...I can't move. This sucks! I want to fight! I want to show them that I can stand my own ground- at least a little...I'm not so weak now. Hey, maybe I can talk to Tilt with my brain like Alucard talked to me in the training exercise?_'

Fawn tried to reach Tilt's mind, thinking of her as hard as she could.

'_TILT_,' She yelled as loud as she could in her head, '_Hey, Tilt! I'm not dead! Tilt, can you hear me? I'm loud in my brain!_'

'_**How the hell are you speaking telepathically? I haven't taught you this yet- you're too young**_!'

Fawn's heart sank when Alucard shouted in her head-louder than her.

'_I thought all vampires could do it, so I thought of Tilt really, really, hard and started yelling at her with my brain. Did it work?_'

'_**No. If you want to speak to her like this, you'll need more training. Now, shut up and get some rest or I'll send you to the kitchen!**_'

Fawn was confused.

'_But I can't move! How would I get to the kitchen?_'

'**_You can't move, but I could still throw you down the stairs. Now, GO TO SLEEP._**'

Fawn tried to sleep. She thought hard about bunnies, soft teddy bears, and various other comforting, childish things.

'_**If that's what you're going to think about, stay awake. I don't want to see those prissy little things in my mind, you frail little child!**_'

If she could vocalize, Fawn would have whimpered.

'_Sorry! Well...Since I'm awake, can you teach me how to fight? We can dot hat with our brains, right?_'

'**_This is the key to fighting: Don't look scared or weak, and don't let the enemy hit you if you can't take it._**'

'_How do I do that?_'

'**_In your case, I'd recommend hiding behind something and shooting from there. Until you're more durable, you'll have to fight like a kid_**.'

'_That sucks! How long will it take me to become more durable?_'

'**_Only about three hundred years-maybe four hundred._**'

'_That long? I'm only fourteen! That'll seem like forever!_'

'**_I've been alive since before your grandparents' grandparents were alive. Don't complain about waiting!_**'

Fawn's mind fell silent. She couldn't feel her stomach rumble, but she knew she was hungry.

'_How do i eat if I can't move?_'

'**_I'm going to try feeding you through a tube. I've almost finished digging up the house's main water line, so you'll be able to eat shortly._**'

'_Wait, what?_'

'**_I'm going to tube feed you. With plumbing pipe. Is that a problem?_**'

'_That stuff is the diameter of my neck!_'

'**_Hm...Perhaps I should use something smaller; maybe something along the lines of IV tubing..._**'

'_That would work! Does Ciel have any?_'

'**_He's rich and from the eighteen hundreds. He has an unimaginable treasure trove of shit he never thought he would use- I'm assuming he does._**'

'_Cool! Eating will heal me, right? I'll be better in time for the battle?_'

'**_If you aren't healed in the next three days, I'm leaving you home to guard the dust bunnies._**'

'_But I can fight! You saw me stab Sebastian!_'

'**_I also saw him paralyze you and prepare for a death blow. If you aren't healed completely, you're staying here._**'

'_You aren't my dad, you can't leave me home!_'

'**_I AM YOUR FATHER._**'

'_No you aren't; I have my real Dad's hazel eyes._'

'_**I'm close enough. And besides, your eyes are tinged red like mine.**_'

'_SO ARE TILT'S!_'

'_**Tilt's are full-on red. Now, shut up.**_'

'_SO HELP ME I WILL THINK OF BUNNIES DANCING BALLET ON RAINBOWS!_'

'_**That's it, you lost your communication privileges****!**_'

Alucard shut off his mind from her.

'_Well...Shit. Now I'm alone, paralyzed, and thanks to Alucard the bunnies are on fire in my imagination! He did that on purpose!_'

*~Meanwhile~*

Tilt paced back and forth in the kitchen.

"Sebastian, you lazy shit bag, COOK FASTER!"

Sebastian had been listening to Tilt scream at him all day, and he was beginning to lose his patience.

"Matilda, you drink raw blood. It doesn't need to cook."

Tilt picked him in the back of the leg, and he almost fell over.

"I WANT TO MAKE FOOD FOR WHEN FAWN CAN MOVE AGAIN."

Sebastian smirked.

"If she can ever move again."

This time, Tilt's kick hit him a little higher than the leg, and in the front.

Sebastian doubled over, shocked at how much this could hurt.

"MATILDA..!"

He fell to his knees, and Tilt grinned.

"Next time I'll kick you with a salt-toed boot!"

Sebastian scowled. He was being reduced to losing his temper like a child thanks to this bothersome, overprotective bitch.

"Why don't you go see if Bocchan will watch a movie with you?"

His tone indicated it was more of an order than a suggestion.

"Nah, he's busy."

She pointed at Ciel, who was lazily reading the morning paper.

"No, I'm not."

Ciel had looked up from the paper.

"If you'd like to watch a movie, I'd be more than happy-"

"YOU'RE BUSY. READ THE DAMN PAPER."

Ciel smirked, catching on to the fact that she just wanted to piss off his butler.

"Oh, it seems I missed a section about a murder. Could you wait while I finish, Matilda?"

Tilt grinned.

"Sure, Ciel. I've got my entertainment right here..."

She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a container of salt.

"Hey, Sebastian..."

Sebastian glared up from the kneeling position he was still hunched over in.

"WHAT?!"

"That's no way to talk to a Lady."

She poured the salt on his head, grinning.

Sebastian growled as the tiny granules burned his skin.

'_This is going to be a long week._'


	34. Influence

Fawn lay in her bed, a long tube stuck down her throat.

'_Figures,_' she thought, '_The first thing I'd gain back after I'd had some blood is feeling. The feeling of a perpetually open mouth, and of a strange, foreign substance stuffed down my throat. Alucard didn't even use the small one! This thing has to be half an inch in diameter, for crying out loud! It must be around a foot long, so that would mean the volume of blood that could fit in this container would be- wait, was I about to do math? I must be really, really bored...I wish I could talk to Tilt. I'm lonely..._'

A small knock on the door alerted her that someone was outside.

'_Maybe it's Tilt!_' For a moment, her hope swelled. Then, she realized that it had been a small, polite knock on the door. '_If it was Tilt, she'd probably have just barged in or punched a hole in the door..._'

The door opened slowly, and Sebastian walked in, a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but I'm afraid that plans have changed. This tube simply won't do- it's much too efficient."

Fawn was confused.

'_If it's efficient, why does it have to go?_'

Sebastian stepped forward, and a small, well-sharpened knife slipped out of his sleeve and into his hand.

"You see, my Lady, I've noticed that Matilda has been spending too much time around my young Master. She's influencing him. I can't allow that, I'm afraid, as she is a bad influence. To avoid breaking my Bocchan's heart, I'm afraid I'll have to drive her from him in a fashion that seems very legitimate...'

He smirked, and Fawn's blood turned to ice as he finished his sentence.

"For example, the death of her best friend would sever her sanity."

Fawn tried to scream, but she hadn't gained her voice back yet, and whatever sound she could make was muffled by the tube.

Sebastian approached with the knife and cut a small slit in the top of the tube. It was invisible unless you looked at it in a way that nobody would think to scrutinize, and yet that sinister little slit was still there.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but this will be uncomfortable, but not for very long- I promise."

A small packet of powder slid out of his sleeve and into his other hand. He carefully tore it open, and a horrible scent hit Fawn's nose.

'_What the hell is that? It smells awful! What's he going to do with it? I feel dizzy..._'

Sebastian opened up the slit in the tube and began to pour the powder inside. Whatever that stuff was, Fawn knew that it was _bad_. If he put any liquid in the tube to wash it into her stomach, she'd be dead! Once it was in, there was no way to avoid it being absorbed into her bloodstream.

Sebastian walked back to the door.

"I'll be back in a few moments with your last meal- I prepared it myself. It's a packet of the highest quality blood from a very good butcher in town- I even left a few bits of the meat in for you so that it would be more filling."

Fawn's heart rate accelerated dangerously. If she wasn't careful, she'd have a stroke before Sebastian even finished poisoning her!

'_TILT, SEBASTIAN'S TRYING TO POISON ME! HE HAS A PACKET OF SCARY STUFF THAT SMELLS FUNNY AND MAKES ME DIZZY AND HE'S GOING TO WASH IT DOWN MY FEEDING TUBE WITH BLOOD AND HE'S GOING TO DRIVE YOU CRAZY SO HE CAN KEEP CIEL AWAY FROM YOU BECAUSE HE THINKS YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE!_'

Fawn's head hurt- she was really loud in her mind. Maybe if she was insistent enough, Alucard would hear her out? She'd have to learn how to be insistent pretty fast.

'_FLUFFY WHITE BUNNIES FLYING WITH MATH TEXT BOOKS OVER THE RAINBOW WITH A BUNCH OF BUMBLE BEES TRAILING THEM WITH SOFT, YELLOW POLLEN MAKING THE RAINBOW SPARKLE!_'

She waited desperately for a reply.

'_PINK MERCY AND JUSTICE!_'

'**_SHUT THE FUCK UP! You're having another nightmare, and I can't concentrate on training Matilda!_**'

'_Alucard, thank goodness! Sebastian's trying to poison me- he has a packet of smelly stuff that's making me dizzy and he cut a slit in my feeding tube and it's inside and when he comes back with the blood, I'm screwed!_'

'**_A nightmare. Sebastian is cocky, but he knows better than to get on my bad side._**'

'_If you don't believe me, at least send Tilt up! She can calm me down- you don't want to hear me thinking loudly about bunnies and math again, do you?!_'

'**_If it will calm you down, "I'll personally watch Sebastian while he takes care of you. Happy, you useless little weakling?_**'

'_Yes, please! Don't be visible, though! If he sees you, he'll stop! Then you won't be able to catch him in-_'

The door opened and Sebastian came in with a small silver platter.

"Here you are, my Lady. Try not to vomit- I don't care much for toxic messes."

Fawn's eyes wandered around the room.

'_Where are you?! He's going to poison me!_'

'**_Silence! I'm in the wall. Everything looks fine- I don't know what you're worked up over._**'

Fawn's panic rose. Sebastian slowly poured the blood into the tube. The mixture began to trickle down, and the room spun.

Her heart rate became irregular- first it would feel as though her heart would pound out of chest, and within a second it would drop to the point where she could barely detect it.

Her consciousness began to ebb more and more as the liquid slowed down. She noticed that the blood was being broken down in the tube before it even hit her stomach- the mixture had to contain an enzyme similar to that of a Black Mamba's venom, except much more potent.

The last conscious thing Fawn did was vomit, doing her best to get it all over Sebastian and his clean, precious uniform.


	35. Well, Fuck

Tilt cat on a rock with her feet breaking the current of the stream.

The warm, slow-moving water swirled around her ankles pleasantly.

"Ciel, what's for lunch?"

She pulled her feet out of the water and padded up the grassy banks to where Ciel sat reading the paper.

"I haven't looked yet- would you like to eat now?"

Ciel put the paper down as he spoke to her. It was only respectful to give her his full attention every time he spoke to her, after all.

"Duh-I'm starving! I skipped breakfast!"

Tilt sat and crossed her legs.

"So, Ciel, how many more days until the Ball, again?"

Ciel unpacked some fried chicken, hot corn biscuits, and a bloody, dripping steak.

"Five days."

Tilt leaned back.

"Well, I can't wait. I've been itching to dance again ever since I lost to those damn ghouls!"

Ciel frowned.

"What?"

Tilt grinned.

"When you first met me, and I was all covered in guts, I'd just lost to a horde of ghouls. Cards saved me."

Ciel looked concerned.

"You should stay home if you can't-"

"Pite down and eat- I can handle myself. God, men are clingy!"

Ciel blushed and sat back, picking up a piece of chicken.

Tilt grinned.

"You look so preppy- I can't believe you're eating ghetto food!"

Ciel started at her blankly.

"Ghetto? What's that?"

Tilt laughed out loud. He was so cute when he had no idea what the fuck she was going on about!

"You know- ghetto food. Food that people who have no money and pop caps in the hood eat!"

Ciel's face flushed red and he stood.

"If you're attempting to say that I come from a bloodline of peasants, you've-"

"Dude, chill. I was just saying-"

Ciel tightened his hands into a fist. She's bruised his pride and insulted his family! Girlfriend or not, she was going to get it.

"Brace yourself, Matilda!"

He drew his arm back and swung.

Tilt ignored him until his fist was an inch from her face. Once it got inside her bubble to an irritating point, she grabbed it.

"Nice try, Little Boy Blue!" She grinned mischievously, "But you'll have to do better than that to hit a girl!"

Ciel caught on. She was playing- she wasn't actually trying to insult him.

"Is that so? Well, how's this?"

He grabbed her arm with his other hand and pulled her over into the grass.

"You dirty fucker, I dropped your chicken!"

Ciel glanced down. Tilt had stolen his piece of chicken, and dropped it after he'd pushed her over.

"Hey," He protested playfully, "That was mine! How'd you like if if I stole your blood packs?"

Tilt shrugged.

"I'd find someone to eat."

They burst out laughing.

"You would, wouldn't you? Goodness, Matilda, you're quite a monster."

Tilt leaped to her feet and pretended to roar.

"GRARRG. I'MA FUCK YOU UP!"

Ciel grinned.

"Nice try, but I have no reason to fear y-"

Tilt picked him up bridal style, ran to the river, and held him out over it menacingly.

"Say I'm scary!"

"MATILDA, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!"

"Say it."

"NEVER."

"Okay then...Have it your way."

Tilt dropped her boyfriend in the river ungraciously.

He sprang out of the water, dripping from head to toe.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO NEEDS A BATH!"

He grabbed her, pulling her in along with him.

Tilt sat up in the water.

"Cool shit. Hey, let's go swimming!"

Ciel suddenly looked nervous.

"What, are you going to shit a brick or something? Let's swim, dude!"

Ciel looked away.

"I can't..."

Tilt grabbed his arm.

"Dude, you're like three hundred years old! You've got to know how to swim!"

Ciel yanked his arm away.

"What would be the use?"

"Say Fawn was drowning."

"Someone else could save her."

"What if you were the only one around?"

"I'd summon Sebastian."

"SAY SEBASTIAN WAS DROWNING."

"He can swim! Besides, the only place he'd drown i sin the kitchen. He practically lives in there."

Tilt growled, irritated.

"That's it- I'm going to give you a reason to learn!"

She dragged him out in the water to the point where she had to tread water, then to the point where the stream had to be ten feet deep. The current was fairly fast.

"Okay, swim!"

She released him, and immediately he bobbed under.

"That's the spirit!" She congratulated.

And then he didn't come up.

"He's just swimming..." She told herself.

After another thirty seconds and no sign of Ciel, she frowned.

"Well, fuck. I guess that Ciel doesn't learn in the same way that Fawn does."

She dove under the current, swimming with it. Ciel was probably at least flailing around like a three legged cat in a room full of catnip, so he'd be slower than she was with the current backing her up.

She hauled Ciel out of the water and pulled himt o slightly shallower water.

"DOGGY PADDLE, DUMBASS!"

Ciel obediently attempted to paddle as he'd seen his old dog, Sebastian, do.

After a few minutes of guided flailing, he had it down fairly well.

"Not bad," Tilt congratulated, "Now for the sidestroke!"

Just as she was about to shove Ciel back under water, something seemed to explode in her head.

'**_THAT FUCKING BASTARD IS ABOUT TO BECOME AN INSIDE-OUT WALL DECORATION!_**'

'_Which voice are you and why are you so pissed?!_' Tilt demanded, holding her head.

'**_Alucard, and I'm going to skin Sebastian for an attempted assassination of Fawn!_**'

'_HE DID WHAT? OH, THAT FUCKER IS DEAD!_'

'_STAB, STAB, STAB...!_'

'_Oh, hey Monica. Haven't heard from you in a while- how was your trip to the museum of sharp and dangerous objects?_'

'**_Who the hell are you calling Monica and what vacation?!_**'

'_You can't hear her? Meh, oh well. Anyway, about Sebastian-_'

'_STAB...!_'

'_Hell, yeah, Monica, I'm stabbing him!_'

'**_Stop that! I'm in Fawn's room- if you'd like to be an audience, come and enjoy the show, my daughter!_**'

Tilt grinned.

'_Don't start without me._'

Ciel placed his hand on Tilt's shoulder.

"Matilda, are you alright?"

"Yeah, let's head back to the house. Cards and I are going to beat the fuck out of Sebastian."

"WHY?!"

"He tried to kill Fawn."

"That explains why he wanted us to go out of the house on this picnic...Dirty, lying bastard! Why would he betray us?! He knows how I feel about you-"

Ciel cut himself off and his face flushed scarlet.

'_Dammit_!' he scolded himself.

"Yeah, yeah, now let's go!"

Tilt grabbed him and the picnic basket, dragging both of them alongside her as she raced all the way back to the manor.


	36. MrSalty Pants

As soon as they got back, Tilt burst through the door, threw the picnic basket to the side (Which knocked over and broke a vase) and practically flew up the stairs.

Tilt raced down the hall and opened Fawn's door.

"SEBASTIAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Sebastian was already bleeding profusely from his nose, which looked badly broken. Alucard had him pined against the wall, claws dug into the butler's shoulders and gruesome fangs bared.

"You can have your turn once Daddy's finished, Kiddo," Alucard growled, the bloodlust clear in his facial expression, "But until then I'd suggest trying to help Fawn! She's not going to last long if that poison stays..."

'_Fawn!_' Tilt remembered suddenly. '_Cards didn't fix her? What the fuck?! I don't know what to do!_'

"Sebastian, I order you to tell me what you poisoned her with!" Ciel shouted, not caring if his butler was currently being torn apart.

"The active ingredient is the same as in black mamba venom, my Lord. A dose of anti-venom for said snake venom would suffice."

Tilt groaned.

"Where's the nearest hospital with that shit?!" She demanded, her fingernails growing darker and beginning to hook like talons.

'_I'm going nuts...If Fawn sees me like this, she'll be so pissed. I wish I had a camera..._'

"The nearest hospital with Mamba venom is about fifty miles East of here. I'm afraid it's too far- she won't last through the whole trip."

"The Hell she won't!" Alucard growled, releasing Sebastian. He was across the room before Tilt could even blink, and he lifted Fawn like a sack of potatoes and held her like a little girl with a doll.

"Ha ha! Cards is holding a fucking doll!"

Tilt burst out laughing, and even Sebastian looked at her with that, 'What the fuck is wrong with you' face.

However, Tilt didn't care. Fawn was the first priority.

"Hey, Cards, how fast can you run?"

Alucard grinned. "Depends on what's driving me."

Tilt frowned. "If you aren't driven by saving Fawn, you're an asshole."

Cards frowned. "Language, young lady!"

Tilt rolled her eyes. "I said shit like thirty seconds ago! You know what? FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK FUCK, BLOODY FUCK! Happy?"

Cards smirked. "Daddy's little girl! Now if you'd excuse me, I've got business to attend to."

Alucard was out the window in two seconds flat, and within five seconds he was out of sight.

"Damn!" Tilt yelled, "He's awesome! Best Dad ever!"

Ciel slumped over at the mention of a father. "Don't rub it in, Matilda."

Tilt patted his back. "Er...my bad! But hey, you've got me!"

Ciel narrowed his eye. "Until the ball is over! Matilda, after that you have to go, and I'll be alone again."

Sebastian dragged himself across the room, frowning. "You have me, my Lord. You aren't alone."

Ciel turned on him. "Quiet, Sebastian! I only have you because you have no choice but to be here. I'm a burden to you, and we both know it. You don't actually care- you are only here because you must be!"

Sebastian looked startled. "My Lord-" He began, but stopped when he saw the glare Ciel was giving him. Those sapphire blue eyes shone ice-cold. Sebastian's Bocchan truly believed that he was alone; that Sebastian didn't care about him.

And it broke the butler's black heart. He'd been around the young Master so long that he'd essentially become a new father figure. He protected, nurtured, and tutored Ciel like a son, however he was only a butler in the boy's eyes. A butler there against his will, at that.

"Bocchan, I do care. Believe it or not, I've grown fond of you-"

Tilt groaned. "Oh, GOD. The pedo is coming out of the white van!"

Sebastian shot her a glare, but continued.

"-Since you became a demon."

Ciel wasn't convinced. "I suppose that demons attempt to kill those they've grown fond of, then?"

Sebastian shook his head. "No, Bocchan. That was a temper flare. My apologies."

Ciel crossed his arms. "You aren't supposed to lie, Sebastian. Why would you be upset over me becoming a demon if you weren't sick of serving me?"

Sebastian frowned. "Because someone _else_ changed you."

Ciel raised a brow. "Oh, is that so? What a huge difference it makes!"

Sebastian was now finding it increasingly hard to hold his tongue. "It really does make a difference, Bocchan- at least to me. I would have liked to be the one to change you."

"Quiet, you." Cielm growled coldly, turning his back. "The only reason it matters who changed me is because you wanted that half of my soul for yourself-you wanted to taste it. You're jealous that Annafellows got to me first. If you actually gave a damn, you would't have tried to kill my lov- I mean, my comrade's little friend-whom I am also somewhat attached to." Catching a glance from Tilt, he added to her, "As a friend, you pervert."

Sebastian gave up. "Excuse me, Bocchan." The bloodied, pathetic demon butler began to haul his bloody ass across the room to the door, but Tilt stepped in front of him.

"You think you're getting off that easy for trying to kill Fawn? You've got another thing coming, you little fucker!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out the salt shaker that had been in the picnic basket.

Sebastian submitted, bowing. There was no way he was going to further anger his Little Lord- especially if it involved fighting his girlfriend.

Tilt took the lid off the salt shaker, opened the front of Sebastian's pants, turned away, and poured the salt in. After the shaker was empty, she allowed the butler's trousers to snap back into position and enjoyed the show as Sebastian struggled to keep tears from his eyes.

Even for a demon, any strike to the dick hurt like a bloody chainsaw slowly cutting through your pupil, but a thousand and three times worse.

Tilt decided to add insult to injury, and so thus kicked the butler in the crotch, (Thus rubbing in more lose salt granules) then proceeded to march behind him and give him the best wedgie she could muster.

After that, she noticed that Ciwl was looking rather uncomfortable and realized that it had to be torturous to him to watch a nut shot, since he was, after all, a boy.

"Okay, I'm done. Come on, Ciel, let's go watch some Tim Burton movies!"

Tilt took Ciel's hand and the two strode out of the room, leaving the butler to collapse on his knees and allow the water to flow from his tear glands.

* * *

Note from the author:

Hey, readers! If there are any of you left, just a reminder to check out Insane Random Girl 17's profile- sje's a good friend of mine in real life, and in the story she's the actual Tilt.

She's written many epic stories including _Her Grey_; _Crash, Fall, Kiss_; and _Van Hellsing_. Those are among my favorites!

She was also kind enough to make a Tilt x Ciel video- it's titled _Perfect World Tilt x Ciel. _I would strongly recommend looking it up if you wish to get a better visual of how we usually picture Tilt! Vocaloid fans, think along the lines of Rin, but without barrettes.


	37. The Return of Tim

Alucard had returned at about six in the morning, slightly charred. The sun didn't hurt him as much as other vampires, however he wasn't fully sun-proof.

He hadn't been able to provide much shielding for Fawn, but she surprisingly didn't look too bad. Her pale skin was now a little pinker, but other than that she seemed fine.

"What the Hell is wrong with this kid? She's a vampire. She's supposed to BURN in sunlight!"

Cards dropped her ungracefully on an armchair in Ciel's sitting room.

"Honey, I'm home!" He called, knowing that it would piss off Sebastian, and quite possibly Little Boy Blue.

Tilt heard him and rolled over in bed.

"CARDS, GO TO BED! IT'S LIKE SIX IN THE MORNING AND THE SUN'S UP!"

Her yelling managed to awake everyone who Alucard had failed to disturb, including Fawn.

Fawn sat up groggily. "I feel like I got kicked in the stomach by a steel-toed boot!"

Alucard shook his head. "Nope- you were poisoned by Sebastian. Don't worry, I took care of him."

Fawn's eyes widened. "You killed Ciel's butler?! Sir Integra's going to be so mad! We'll fail the mission if we don't have the manpower to-"

"Shut it- Sebastian's alive. He's in about nine pieces, and knowing Tilt they're probably salted pieces by now, but he's alive."

Fawn nodded. "How come you look like Tilt was playing with matches around you?"

Alucard looked down, reminding himself of his burns. "I ran back here in the daylight, that's why!"

Fawn was confused. "How come you're all burnt up? Sunshine is so nice! It's warm, and bright, and chases scary things away, and-"

"NO IT'S NOT! SUNLIGHT IS BAD AND IT BURNS. STAY AWAY FROM IT YOU LITTLE FREAK." Alucard snarled, not wanting his feedling to get any ideas and then go get burned up. Boy, would that piss off Integra!

Fawn looked down. "But I like sunshine!"

Alucard smacked her, and she flew off the chair. "NOT ANYMORE. NO MORE SUNLIGHT EVER AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUNG LADY?" '_I'm such a great parent. I remember the first time I smacked my real daughter, oh so many years ago..._'

Fawn nodded. "Okay- I'll stay away from the sunshine!" She whimpered quietly, rubbing her cheek and nose. '_Alucard has a really big hand!_' She thought, realizing that he must have made contact with about half of her face. '_I need to work on ducking faster..._'

Alucard walked upstairs to his room, slammed the door hard enough to shake the house, (He didn't want anyone going back to sleep so peacefully, now did he?) and went to sleep.

Fawn decided to see why sunlight was so bad. She had to know if she was going to protect herself, after all! Carefully, she drew the curtain of the main sitting room and allowed a beam of sunshine to go through. It looked the same as when she was alive- warm, bright, and friendly. Dust particles spun and danced freely, and Fawn grinned. She remembered trying to catch them with her brother when she was little. Oh, how she missed her family... But she'd have to get over it. She could cry when she got in her room, but for now she couldn't get bloody tears on the carpet.

Slowly and tentatively, Fawn stuck her hand into the sunlight and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

But nothing happened. The sun didn't do anything bad- Alucard acted like it would make her explode! She saw no reason for this happening, however, so she hadn't taken the warning very seriously.

Finally, after about five minutes and no combustion, hernias, broken bones, compound fractures, or anything else ghastly and painful, Fawn decided that Alucard was just trying to scare her and take away the sunlight. This really made her mad- sunlight as wonderful!

'_I'll show him- I'm going to take a nap in the sun! He'll see!_'

Fawn opened the curtains all the way up, and sunlight flooded in cheerily. The tiny, naive vampire took a pillow from the chair, laid down on it, and curled up in a kitten-like ball by the window. She was fully bathed in sunlight, and she enjoyed the warmth. '_Alucard doesn't know what he's talking about_,' she decided, '_He probably always hated sunlight_!' With that, she dozed off, enjoying the morning's pink light.

"HOLY SHIT! FAWN!" Tilt ran down about half of the steps, tripped over her own rapidly-moving feet, and tolled down the last few. She'd awoken before dark-around five in the afternoon, and decided to have a snack. When she got to the top of the steps, she'd seen Fawn laying unconscious in full sunlight.

"FAWN, DON'T DIE! I WON'T LET YOU BURN UP! HANG IN THERE WHILE I GET A STICK!"

Tilt raced into the kitchen and broke three plates.

"Good, now that those ugly plates are broken I can find a stick!"

She tipped the fridge over, flipped the table, and threw a chair into the next room. Finally, she found a broom and rushed to a shadow about five and a half feet from where Fawn lay.

Carefully, she tried to hook her unconscious friend with the bristly end of the broom, but she just couldn't get a hold. Fawn was too fat away to hook her shirt, so Tilt would have to move closer. '**_Mother fucker, this is going to burn._**' Tim interrupted her. '_Hey, Matilda! Did you know that sunlight is the base of almost all energy pyramids on Earth? The other energy at the base is chemical energy, but most people only think of sunlight, so-_' '**_MONICA, STAB TIM AGAIN! PREFERABLY IN THE MOUTH THIS TIME!_**' '_STAB, STAB, STAB, STAB!_' '_Monica, put that down immediately! Running with sharp objects leads to many forms of painful inj- AHHHHHHHH, DAMMIT MONICA! NOT AGAIN! I TOLD YOU THAT H- MMMPHHHH!_' Tim's voice was cut off, and she heard him gurgling and sputtering. '**_Thanks, Monica!_**'

Tilt re-focused on Fawn. She inched her way into the sunlight and immediately felt her skin begin to burn. Blisters and welts formed painfully up and down her arm, and Tilt grabbed Fawn as quickly as possible.

'**_Poor Fawn must be absolutely fried! She's probably been in that sunlight for well over half an hour and- what the fuck..?_**'Tilt eximened her friend, carefully checking for welts, cooked meat, or anything else that should affect a proper vampire.'**_SHE'S JUST PINK._**' Tilt growled, utterly pissed off.

"FAWN!"

She smacked her friend awake.

"Oww! Tilt, what was that for? That was a really nice nap!"

Fawn looked down at her friend's hand. "TILT! You're hurt! What happened?!"

Fawn immediately stuck out her tongue, preparing to lick Tilt's wound like a mother cat licks her kitten. Instead, Tilt smacked her away and stood, seething.

"I was trying to save your life! What the Hell were you doing in direct sunlight?! Did Sebastian try to kill you again?"

Fawn shook her head guiltily.

"Nu-uh. Alucard told me sunlight was bad, but I didn't believe him and it didn't hurt, so I took a nap in it! It's really nice, Tilt. But what happened to your hand?"

Tilt lost it.

"YOU TOOK A NAP IN _SUNSHINE_?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU'RE A VAMPIRE! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO VAMPIRES IN SUNLIGHT! I FRIEND MY ARM TRYING TO SAVE YOU, AND YOU AREN'T EVEN BLISTERED!"

Fawn started at the floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, I have a sunburn like that time when we went to the beach and you buried me from the rubs down in sand and left me for four hours and then remembered high tide! It's itchy!"

Tilt rolled her eyes.

'Ohh! It ITCHES! Well SHIT, that's got to be awful! Dammit, Fawn! It should've melted you into soup or something!"

Fawn shrunk back.

"Sorry, Tilt...I'll close the curtain."

Fawn closed the curtain, blocking the beautiful sunlight.

"I really didn't think it'd hurt, and it didn't..." Fawn commented, a little confused.

Tlt rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's a psychological thing- like that time the drama teacher told you to pretend you weighted a thousand pounds and you felt like three pounds heavier when someone tried to lift you."

Fawn nodded. "Maybe..."

Tilt got her snack and the two walked back up to bed. Fawn crawled under Tilt's bed, unwilling to go back to sleep until Tilt's wound was properly treated. Tilt's snack would help her heal, but it would still be uncomfortable, so Fawn decided to wrap it and apply some medicine. Once she was sure that Tilt was asleep, Fawn carefully applied some ointment she'd found in Sebastian's bathroom (which she'd raided thoroughly) and wrapped her friend's wound with some gauze she'd also stolen from Sebastian's bathroom.

Only after that did she relax, carefully walking back down stairs and opening the blinds once again. Defiantly, she took up her position in front of the window again and fell back to sleep, smirking.


	38. Daddy's Little Dandelion

Fawn awoke to the sound of breaking glass and a searing pain in her face.

"WAKE UP, RAT. IT'S TIME TO TRAIN!"

Fawn leaped off of the floor, holding back tears and gingerly poking her face. Tiny bits of broken glass had lodged themselves in thoroughly, and they stung like hand sanitizer in a paper cut. She could feel blood leaking down her face, and her cheeks flushed pink under the hot, sticky liquid.

"Alucard, what was that for? I was only napping!"

Alucard smirked.

"Napping in sunlight. Matilda told me about your little adventure, and I came out to find you right back under the sunlight earlier. After catching a little more rest, I figured I'd teach you that sunlight is bad one way or another."

Fawn pulled bits of glass out of her face, tossing them on the floor. Blood spurted from some of the wounds, and the hair on her neck raised as she saw the increasingly large puddle on the rug.

"I'm ruining the carpet! Blood is so hard to clean out, too! Poor Sebastian will be up all night trying to-" Then she remembered. Sebastian had tried to kill her! The little vampire frowned, crossing her arms. "To Hell with Sebastian! I didn't even bother him, and he tried to poison me!"

Cards shook his head.

"Pity, too. He's going to be so much weaker tomorrow night at the battle!'

Fawn froze.

"Tomorrow night? It's really tomorrow night? I thought it was only Wednesday!"

Cards shrugged.

"You overslept, kid. Hey, look on the bright side- you'll be well-rested before you're splattered across the wall again."

Fawn frowned.

"I'm stronger now, remember? I stood up to Sebastian!"

Alucard rolled his piercing scarlet eyes. "Oh, yes. Standing for ten minutes against one opponent. Impressive indeed."

Fawn shrank back, realizing he was right. She couldn't fight off a hoard of ghouls, whether she was armed or not. Her blood felt like ice and for a moment she wondered if it would be best to stay home and play 'guard the fortress' with Ciel's big white puppy.

Then she shook her head.

'_No. I won't be that cowardly little child that causes Tilt so much trouble! If I die, then she'll be safer. She can look out for herself and Ciel. I won't be a roadblock anymore. I won't hold her back. I won't..._'

She looked Alucard dead in the eye and frowned.

"I hope the Queen has a good cleaning crew- blood is, after all, very hard to remove."

With that, she walked to the door, opened it, and left without another word. If it was going to be her last free night, she'd spend it on a walk thinking of what to remember to pray about.

Alucard stayed rooted to the spot. His all-mighty attitude receded, and he realized the heavy truth behind the words exchanged. No matter how much it would hurt, he was going to lose a feedling. There was no way that he could possibly think of that could protect the weak, pathetic little vampire from the ghouls and still fulfill the mission and keep the Queen alive.

The ancient vampire gritted his teeth, knowing that he'd soon have to play hot water bottle for his Master and Mate, as she would likely be devastated at the loss of her favorite new recruit. The fact was that she'd most likely come personally and be there to witness it- it wasn't like Sir Integra to stay home if she saw a good opportunity to witness a new recruit in battle, or to call the shots of a mission. In this case, Alucard couldn't protect her.

He hated that- he was powerless. He couldn't keep that little menace from coming. He'd seen the look in her eyes- even if she was ordered to stay home, she was done. She was done standing back and hiding, she was done being teased, and she was done with getting shot or otherwise wounded every few days.

Truth be told, Alucard couldn't blame her. He could see the misery in her life. It was nothing but pain, embarrassment, and empty feelings of loss. It hadn't really been her choice to become a vampire- it had been her friend's. She hadn't recruited herself for the missions, or for being bait, or for dealing with bullets, surgeries, poison, or separation form the light.

Alucard sighed. At least he'd have one feedling by his side for the rest of his unnatural life. He and his eventual Queen would forever have a young heir to the throne, someone to be proud of after a mission- someone to be proud of for everything. She'd be their daughter.

Alucard grinned, images of Matilda plowing through drones of ghouls flashing before his eyes. She was going to make a wonderful warrior- he couldn't wait to see her animal form. Would it be a dog like his?

'_It had better not be an herbivore_,' he thought bitterly, '_If she gets something stupid like an elk, I'm going to beat another animal into her!_' Then he considered. '_I might allow a moose. They've got nice hooves and they're like eight fucking feet tall without rearing up. I could see a moose warrior._'

Sebastian walked into the room, frowning and covered in fresh burns. Tilt had obviously salted him thoroughly upstairs, and Alucard couldn't be more proud. His feedling was bullying a demon! Good for her! As for his other feedling, he wouldn't have to worry for long. Just one more night.

He sighed. In a way, he'd miss the annoying, niave, confused little rat.

Then again, she was useless. There was no point keeping her around. '_The only thing she has going for her is that she makes Sir Integra softer on the rest of us when she's around. I bet that if it had been only Matilda, my Master would have had her destroyed by now! I've never seen anyone get away with-_'

Something pulled his sleeve, breaking his train of thought.

"What do you want?" He snarled, looking down at his feedling.

Fawn looked straight up at him.

"Why do you always wear those gloves?"

He was surprised.

"That's a stupid question. Besides, didn't you run off a minute ago to go sulk?"

Fawn nodded.

"It was too cold, though. But why do you always wear those gloves?"

Alucard groaned. He'd have to explain his damn gloves again.

"They're runes that hold back parts of my power. Satisfied?"

Fawn shook her head.

"Why don't Tilt and I have rune gloves?"

Alucard frowned.

"Matilda will probably get some soon- she's getting strong enough. As for you...I doubt you'll live long enough to need any runes, and besides that you'd probably never be strong enough to need runes either. Now, go see Ciel about the battle plan, you pathetic little dandelion! I'll be upstairs in a moment."

Fawn opened her mouth and began to protest.

"**I'm _not_ a freaking da**-"

Alucard grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her half way up the stairs. She rolled, skidded, and clawed her way to a stop before quickly scurrying up the rest of the way.

'**_You are a complete and utter dandelion_**,' he told her smugly, '**_and I want your borken dandelion ass upstairs and in the conference before the count of five._**' He listened carefully, and heard her footsteps making soft thumps upstiars. '**_One...Two...Three..._**' A knob was being shaken and turned, but no door was opening. Ciel had locked Sebastian out of the room.

"I'M OPENING THE DOOR, YOU LITTLE DANDELION!"

Alucard hadn't heard Fawn scream, but obviously Matilda had. Her scream was much louder, and worth being proud of.

Alucard heard Ciel's door shut and didn't bother finishing his counting.

'**_Now I can make myself a glass of blood-wine and drink in peace._**' He thought, blocking Fawn's mind from his own. '**_I'll go upstairs in a few minutes, after the girls stop their inevitable dandelion argument._**'

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Hey, readers! Just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will probably be short, and going over the battle plans. There isn't likely to be another battle scene for a couple more chapters, but hang in there! Death will come to those who wait!

And again, don't forget to check out the real Tilt's channel- Insane Random Girl 17!


	39. PLU-PLU!

Fawn sat by the bottom of Ciel's bed, looking at a small piece of paper laid before her. Ciel sat next to Tilt up by the pillows, and Fawn could practically feel the irritation sparking around the room, left over from the dandelion argument.

"This is the layout of the Queen's Ballroom," he began, "Or, to the best of my knowledge. We'll have to account for decorations, chairs, and such when we get there, but they can be used to our advantage. Anyway, moving on. There is a stage here-" He pointed at a semicircle on his end of the paper. "-And up here are some seats. It's not really a ballroom; she just uses her opera house because it's more spacious and she has a better seat to watch her subjects from. She sits up in the high seats, along with some honored guests."

Fawn tilted her head slightly. "Do we count as honored guests?" Ciel shook his head. "Technically, however we are to remain down on the floor and await the attack. If there is trouble by the Queen's seat, one or more of us will be sent up there to protect her." Fawn nodded. That was logical, however neat it would be to go up and sit near the Queen.

"She usually has a small buffet table set right about here-" Ciel pointed to a small rectangle places along a wall opposite tot he Queen's seating. "-So, as you requested, Fawn, you will be positioned there." Fawn smiled. '_At least I'll have a nice last meal!_' She thought optimistically. Tilt rolled her eyes. "The buffet table is a stupid position, Fawn. Where will you hide your weapons? In the damn punch bowl?" Ciel frowned. "We'll have the weapons hidden in the places circled in red." Fawn noticed several small, red circled spotting the page. "Memorize these locations in case you run out of ammo or if you lose your weapon." Fawn tried to take in all the places, but gave up. There were a whole bunch of them, and she'd never be able to translate the dots on the paper into a real room full of chaos.

"Fawn," Ciel continued, "I am positioning you there alone. I've decided that, since there's nothing important over there anyway, you can hold your own." Fawn shuddered. That decided it- she was screwed. she didn't mind- afterall, she'd be screwed either way, but this way seemed almost in-your-face. Tilt didn't seem to like the idea. "Hey, what the fuck? Fawn can't hold her own! Give her some backup!" Ciel sighed. "Fine-I'll position Alucard over here, by the middle of the stage. He could assist her if her area gets out of control." Tilt still didn't seem satisfied. "He's still way across the room! There's no way he'd make it if one had her pinned!" Ciel frowned. "That's the best I can do. We have to keep the mission in mind." Tilt reluctantly nodded. It was true-the mission had to be the first priority. Besides, maybe Ciel was right- maybe Alucard _could_ protect his feedling.

Fawn listened as Ciel went on to explain that he and Sebastian pere positioned directly under the Queen, and Tilt was posted directly across form Alucard, near the door where guests would arrive. It was her job to give the signal when the ghouls began flooding through the doors, lock them, and run closer tot he center to fight. Mer-Rinn and Bard were to get as many citizens out as possible, while Finny and Tanaka kept and eye on the manor.

Fawn was confused. "What about your big puppy, Ciel?" Ciel started blankly. "I don't have a puppy, stupid." Fawn shook her head. "Yes, you do. It smells like Mey-Rinn, Finny, Bard, and Tanaka. It's really big, has a white coat, and watches people sleep!" Ciel frowned. "That sounds like Pluto. He was a demon dog that I took in to irritate Sebastian, but he died in the London Dock Fire, and I doubt he'd ever come back here." Fawn stood up. "Well, he's here! He sits outside and watched people!"Tilt grabbed Fawn's arm. "Don't make up stories. If there was a ghost dog, we'd all see it, just like we all see the ghost servants. Now, sit down and shut up."

Fawn ignored the rest of Ciel's plans, silently seething. They didn't believe her! She saw the big dog-Pluto? And she knew that he was there. He would be a useful addition...

Fawn left, not caring that Ciel wasn't done. He ignored her as she silently slipped out of the room, knowing that her minor part wasn't of any importance further in the presentation anyway. She hopped down the stairs and walked outside into the cold night air.

"Pluto?" She called quietly, "Pluto, are you out here?"

The ground shook beneath Fawn and she was caught off-guard by a huge, pink tongue knocking her to the floor. She looked up into the shining red eyes of Pluto, the big, white demon hound that Ciel didn't believe lived with uim anymore.

"So, you are real! Ciel's an idiot, and so's Tilt. She should know I don't lie."

She heard some footsteps padding through the grass and rolled over.

"Jenna?" A high-pitch, male voice asked. "Are you okay? Did you trip?"

Fawn shook her head. "Uh-uh. Pluto knocked me over, Finny!"

The blonde boy froze. "Plu-Plu? He's dead!" Tears began to from in his eyes.

Fawn stood up and pulled softly on his shirt. "So are you, but neither of you are gone! Can't you see him?"

Finny started blankly into the yard. "No..." He whimpered.

Fawn frowned. "Oh..." Then she had an idea. "Finny, hold on...I wanna try something. Close your eyes."

Finny looked confused, but still obeyed. Fawn plucked out on of her eyelashes, causing her to shed a crimson tear. Carefully, she took the tear and put it on Finny's eyelids.

"GAH! What did you put on my-" He stopped mid-sentence and gawked at the huge, familiar white figure standing before him.

"PLU-PLU!" He cried, leaping onto his old companion.

Fawn smiled. As creepy as it was to put her bloody tear on Finny's eyes, it had worked! He could see his old pet again. '_Well...now I know I'm not crazy. Or that if I am, craziness is a blood-transferable disease.._.'

Quietly, she watched Finny and Pluto chase each other back and forth across the yard for a little over fifteen minutes. Then, mid chase, Finny ran over to her and gave her a bone-cracking hug. "Thank you! I've missed Plu-Plu! I always wanted to see him again, but I thought he ran away after the fire!" Fawn struggled to breath in his crushing hug. She tried to say, "You're welcome, Finny." but all that came out was a small squeak.

Finny dropped her and went back to his game. Fawn, not wanting to disturb the two, or get another painful hug, scurried back into the mansion.

Alucard had been watching from an upstairs window. He hadn't bothered showing up to the meeting at all. Instead, he'd occupied himself watching his feedling and the crazy little blonde boy playing with what he presumed to be an imaginary friend or a hallucination in the yard.

'_Crazy kids_,' he thought, '_Back in my day, they'd be hanged for chasing something that didn't exhist. Damn child protective services. Oh well, it's not like there's a law against giving them guns and hitting them-I suppose that works just as well._' He smirked, thinking of what the recoil of a large gun would look like on Fawn. Probably a compound fracture, by some miracle of frailness, and a huge bruise. He threw his head back, laughing at the thought. '_What a wonderful piece of misery that would be! Though, I doubt Sir Integra would approve. Sometimes, I think that she does things with the exclusive purpose of spoiling my fun. And yet, I can't help but love that wonderful old bitch!_'

With that, he left the window, off to find some form of real entertainment for himself.


	40. Her Wish, Ever Painful

Fawn rubbed her eyes. It was four in the afternoon, and she'd gotten little sleep after departing Finny's company. To her, the pleasant nap seemed like forever ago.

'_This sucks...! I can't go to bed, or I'll mess up my hair- as though it looked good- and I can't sleep in the carriage, or I know that either Tilt or Alucard will do something to mess with me! I can't beleive we have to get ready so early. The ball doesn't even start until eight!_'

Sebastian held Fawn's dress out to her.

"Put this on, my Lady. I'll be back shortly with some contacts for the three of you."

Fawn groaned. Those were going to burn like hyfdrochloric acid!

She slipped into the closet with the dress. The space was small, stuffy, and utterly dark. Fawn was surprised that it didn't smell like clothes- it had been empty for long that it really only held the scents of wood and dust.

Fawn sneezed.

'_I hope I don't get the dress dirty._'

She slipped the light, cotton dress over her clothes- the black jeans and a black tee.

The dress managed to hide her battle attire, though some people might see a dark place if they looked hard enough.

'_Fuck them- I'm going to ruin this with blood anyway._'

She emerged from the closet, cynnical thoughts crowding her mind.

'_I hope it doesn't hurt. Will I be nauseous, dizzy, and then see everyone fade away, or will it just be one moment the lights are on, the next they're out? I kind of hope it's the second...I don't want to say goodbye like that. I want to get it over with nice and early, then be done with it._'

The tiny, frail vampire stumbled out into the hall and fell down the stairs. She could feel new bruises forming, but what did it matter? They wouldn't have much time to hurt anyway.

Tilt was asleep on one of Ciel's sofas in the sitting room.

"Why does she get to sleep?" Fawn whined, irritated at her friend.

Sebastian smiled. "She has short hair, and it's in a nice, tightly twisted bun. Those are much harder to ruin than braids with flowers."

Fawn flopped down on a chair, scowling. It had taken Sebastian twenty minutes to braid several types of tiny, fragrant flowers into her hair, and she had to try to keep from squishing them all day until the fight.

'_Perfect. Just perfect. At least it'll cover the scent of death on me later._'

Fawn licked her fangs.

"I don't suppose we get to eat before we go?"

Sebastian shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, my Lady. You see, there is too much to do. I must prepare the carriage, dress the young master, and wrestle Alucard into the proper attire for such an event."

Fawn grinned. "I'll get him from salt from the kitchen."

'_He's going to burn your sorry ass_,' she thought, '_But I hope you're better before the battle- I need you to keep Ciel and Tilt safe. I don't want to see a friend die when it's avoidable._'

Fawn trudged upstairs, smirking mutinously as she felt soft, comfortable tennis shoes making the stiars easy to climb.

'_My dress covers them, so why bother with heels or Mary-Janes?_'

She knocked on Alucard's door.

"Alucard, Are you awake?"

"Scram- I'm polishing my gun!"

Fawn shrugged. It wasn't exactly a 'come in,' but it was important.

She turned the knob and peeked her head inside.

"What the fuck did I just say?" Alucard snarled.

Fawn growled and emerged fully into the room, shutting the door behind you.

"I really need to talk to you." She fought to keep her voice even- she didn't want to sound pissed or desperate, though she was both of those things. "It's important."

Alucard put down his long, shining gun and the cloth he'd been using.

"This had better be damn important." He growled, glaring at his feedling.

Fawn took a deep breath.

"I want you to ignore me tonight at the battle."

Alucard didn't break her gaze. His eyes betrayed no emotion, and his face didn't even twitch.

"Why?"

Fawn looked away first, opting to stare at the ground.

"I wasn't cut out to be a vampire. I'm too weak, and I drag everyone down. No matter what, the odds are I'm going to die tonight. I want you to focus on keeping Tilt and Ciel safe so that the two of them can be happy without me."

Alucard sat back and thought for what seemed like ages to Fawn.

"I see no problem with that," he declared at last, "Sir Integra will get over it, and you _are_ pretty useless."

Fawn took a deep, relieved breath.

"Thank you."

She exited, carefully picked her way down the stairs, and sat next to Tilt. She decided to spend her last few hours around her friend as much as possible-she was the only thing that the broken little creature had left in this world to care about.

Alcard went back to polishing his gun as soon as his feedling had left.

'**_Brave little rat_**,' he thought, '**_Pathetic, but brave. It takes guts to cut the last strand of hope you have to survive. I wonder if she really knows what she's doing..._**'

The ancient vampire glared down at his gleaming guns.

'**_I hope she knows that she's going to Hell after this. Vampires aren't holy creatures- she's screwed. If she can't make the cut here, she's going to have a hard time down there._**'

He felt his old, dead heart fracture.

'**_I've grown too attached to these two. They're just two more feedlings..._**' He glared at the shimmering metal on his lap hatefully. '**_And yet I can't help but feel an attachment to them more than I do others. I want to protect them, and watch them grow up._**'

A tiny, scarlet drop of liquid tainted the shimmering perfection of his gun.

'**_And now I'm going to sit there and watch one die and the other beg her to wake up. As strong as Matilda is, she's still got a heart. She'll beg that little dandelion to get up and heal herself just as she did for that little blue boy she loves._**'

Alucard grinned.

'_**Pain is hilarious. It's so hilariousness that it makes me want more of it- I enjoy watching those around me suffer...**_'

His gun was now splattered all over with hot, red liquid. It ran down into the sheets and soiled them.

'**_Unless I can feel their pain. I enjoy pain, unless it pains me as well. Then I hate it. I thought that nothing could hurt me- no bullet, no blade, and no spice on Earth._**'

He clenched his gloved fist angrily.

'**_But I suppose that emotions are not bullets, blades or spices._**'


	41. Goodbye

Fawn looked out the carriage window quietly. She watched the trees, birds, squirrels, and flowery bushes pass by slowly.

'_Goodbye,_' she thought as she passed them, '_I hope you all stay nice and continue to sing and make crunchy, fragrant leaves for Tilt when I'm gone._'

Alucard was sitting next to her, scowling.

"Alright, you've had your fun playing with the sunshine, but I'm starting to smell like a buffet and I'm sure Matilda is becoming uncomfortable from hiding in Ciel's shadow for so long. Close the damn shade!"

Fawn sighed sadly.

"Okay..." She slid down the shade quietly, enjoying the last glimpse of the setting sun. It had been a nice half hour. Alucard had permitted her a few minutes of looking out the window so that she'd stop singing.

She sat quietly now, starting at her tennis shoes.

"At least I can run," she muttered quietly, "I hate heels..."

Ciel frowned. "I told you to change in to those later. And Alucard, remind me again why you aren't in the suit we purchased?"

Alucard smirked. "I look dressy enough in this. Besides, my red coat hides bloodstains rather nicely."

Fawn shuddered. She didn't want to sit too close to Alucard, for fear that he'd not recently washed the blood stains out.

Tilt growled. "Tim, nobody gives a shit. Shut up."

Fawn cocked her head to the side. "What'd Tim say?"

Tilt shrugged. "Dry blood turns brown- Cards' coat is clean."

Ciel rolled his eye. "Well, at least he's close to sanitary."

Fawn sat up straight and started at her shoes. Tilt seemed to pick up that something was wrong with her friend, so thus flicked her on the forehead.

"Oi, what's wrong with you? Aren't you excited?"

Fawn plastered on a half-ass smile.

"Yeah...Sure."

Tilt rolled her eyes.

"If you're scared, forget it. You've got Cards and me to protect you."

Fawn nodded, but inwardly she knew that this wasn't true. Tilt would need to spend every ounce of energy on herself, and maybe Ciel, and Alucard had promised to keep an eye out for Tilt, not Fawn.

She'd be alone.

Tilt seemed to have been satisfied that her friend was now ensured of her safety, and now just being her usual dandelion self.

She lay her head on Ciel's shoulder and grumbled, "Wake me up when we get there."

Ciel nodded, removed his coat, and attempted to cover her, but instead earned a snarl and a slap across the face.

"Put your coat on, Ciel! It's cold in here, and I don't want you to get sick."

Ciel frowned.

"I agree, Matilda, it is cold in here. You really should allow me to cover you so that-"

Tilt stared him down, and Ciel sat back. There was no arguing with an undead bloodsucking bitch.

Fawn shivered beside Alucard.

Not only was she cold, she was on the raggedy edge of a panic attack. She could handle the cold, but the prospect of dripping, moaning, bleeding, reeking, monsters trying to kill herself and her friends made Fawn want to cry.

Alucard seemed to notice.

"Stop shaking, it's annoying. What are you, a chihuahua? Man up, you rotten little Dandelion."

Fawn whimpered. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop shaking. She was about to do the last and bravest thing in her life, and if she didn't stop she'd be doing it looking as though someone had locked her in a room full of frozen monsters for three days.

Alucard pinched his nose.

"You reek of fear. Go in smelling like that and you'll attract every ghoul and vampire in the place to you! Ciel, do you have any perfume?"

Ciel shook his head.

"Cologne."

He tossed it to Alucard, who gave the top a whiff.

"Feminine enough. Let me guess, you got it the same place you got the gloves?"

Ciel glared at him mutinously, but didn't reply.

Alucard sprayed Fawn with a light, flowery scent.

"Ciel, this is perfume!" She coughed, gagging on the scents of so many flowers punching her nose at once.

Ciel shook his head.

"It was in the boy's section!"

Fawn read the label.

"It says, 'Rose and Morning Glory and Daffodil and Rosemary and Lavender: A Scent for Every Girl.' Ciel...This is perfume."

Ciel looked madder than a wet hen.

"SEBASTIAN, YOU TOLD ME THAT THIS WOULD IMPRESS MATILDA!"

Sebastian looked back.

"It will impress her with how in touch you are with your feminine side, my Lord."

Ciel crossed his arms.

"Feminine side...I'll show you. As soon as we get back you'll be doing your work in a ballgown!"

Sebastian didn't reply.

Eventually, the carriage came to a halt in front of a grand palace. Two guards stood attention. Sebastian helped Fawn out of the carriage, Alucard climbed down on his own, and Ciel shook Tilt awake after gentle nudges didn't work.

"I'm fuckin' awake- let go!"

Ciel released her and assisted her out.

"Come on, Ciel- maybe there's time for a dance before we blow dead things up!"

She raced to the threshold, but a guard stopped her.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

Tilt spat on the ground, narrowly missing the guard's shoes.

"Your mom! Now, haul ass out of the way, we're here on business and for the ball."

Ciel pulled out the invitation.

"They're all with me." He gestured to Sebastian, Tilt, Alucard, and Fawn. "Please excuse us-we're just irritable from the long carriage ride."

Alucard growled.

"I could have driven us, dumb ass."

Ciel ignored him as they were led into a grand room. The Queen sat high and mighty, just as Ciel had said she would, watching the ball from the opera stadium seat.

Ciel looked around and spotted the stage.

"Okay, Alucard, you know where to go. Keep an eye on your feedling." He exchanged a knowing glance with the ancient vampire before shooing him away. Fawn managed to say goodbye before the old vampire wandered off into the crowd. Fawn said goodbye to Ciel and Tilt before wandering through the crowd of people on her way to her post.

Tilt stood by the door, thinking. '_Goodbye? Why goodbye? Why not good luck? Fawn's an idiot. Goodbye's not a battle parting! Pft, I'll have to give her some tips after we finish._'

"Excuse me," Fawn squeaked as she dodged excited guests. "Sorry! Pardon me! Could I squeeze past you real fast, Sir? Thank you!"

Finally she made it.

The table had many delightful treats on it, and Fawn took a small plate. She sliced herself a tiny piece of cake, took a truffle, and delicately picked up a fork.

She gulped down the cake as quickly as she could, while still trying to look as though she was in no hurry. People paid no attention to her, however, so she decided to toss manners out the window and stuffed the entire chocolate truffle in her mouth, enjoying it thoroughly.

Then she caught sight of something: There was someone sitting high and mighty next to the queen.

Long, blonde hair covered a clean, pale suit. Gloved fingers were neatly intertwined, holding up a chin. Elbows rested on a crossed knee.

'_Sir Integra's here? She's going to watch me suck! This night is going downhill! What if Alucard protects her istead of Tilt? Dammit! The shit gets deeper by the second, doesn't it? Dear Lord, please help us! I can't keep them safe on my own...!_'

She fought back tears.

If she cried, she may be pulled out of the battle or take Tilt's attention off of their primary objective: The door.

'_Maybe we can keep them out,_' she thought suddenly, new hope fulling her, '_Yes! We can just lock the door and keep them-_'

Broken glass rained down from a now empty windowsill. Fawn screamed, but was drown out by the other ball attendants. Sickly, green, rotting ghouls poured in through the broken windows. The door was useless.

The plan had failed.

"Everyone, this way!"

Bard's voice rang out above the panic.

People flocked toward him, but Fawn stayed frozen in place.

'_There's so many! Which do I fight first? Can I pick?_'

A hand wrapped tightly around her arm.

"Come on, little girl, we have to get out of here! There's ghouls breaking in!"

Fawn fought out of the man's grip.

"I'm here to fight them!"

She took out her contacts and the man backed away.

"You're a..."

She nodded.

The man fled, and Fawn turned her attention to the floor. She couldn't see any stragglers who'd fallen, so she assumed that the men had taken care of the ladies.

"Tilt, lock the doors!"

The battle had begun.


	42. Special Being a Relative Word (long)

Fawn dove for the table and picked up a fork.

She'd totally blanked after Tilt had locked the doors, and as far as she knew, the tiny silver fork was her best defense.

"Stay back!" She squealed at the ghouls, "I'M ARMED!"

She had no real intention of keeping them away. By screaming as though defenseless, she'd very likely attract the ghouls away from the others.

Her plan worked fairly well. Ghouls turned their empty purple gazes on her and turned, sweeping in around her. The tiny vampire gathered her wits and flipped the table over, using it to bar out the ghouls. As the first reached her table barrier she began to stab it with the tiny, decorative fork numerous times.

Then it broke.

The fork had broken.

And Fawn was screwed.

Fawn held the tiny, bent up little fork stub.

"...Shit."

She tossed it away and raised her shoulders, trying to look bigger.

"I can take you!" She shouted, not even loud enough to echo.

Then something picked her up.

It wasn't a ghoul-no, it wasn't rotting. It was still breathing. It was _grinning_.

"**So, you think you can handle me? How naive. Leave it to a young vampire to challenge the world. You think you're indestructible don't you?**"

Fawn struggled against the larger vampire's over sized arm. She kicked, scratched, and even bit him, but to no avail.

'_I'm far from it! But I cant let him know that..._'

"You bet I am! You see how my eyes look different?"

She turned and glared, her red-hazel eyes shining. "It's because I'm different. I'm not all vampire!" She looked around quickly, spotting a fork, a cookie, and the back of Bard's head as she shooed the last panicked guest out of the room.

"I'm part ghost, too!"

She slipped free of the monster's grip, and turned to face him.

"Still think you can take this 'young vampire,' Mister?"

The beast's grin remained.

"**Bullshit.**"

Fawn ducked out of reach as his big, hairy hand flew down to seize her.

'_He could tell I was bluffing!_'

She darted under his legs and bit the back of his Achilles tendon before leaping back and out of reach.

The larger vampire growled.

"You'll pay for that, runt."

He reached for her again, this time with claws, but Fawn hopped over the table and out of reach. She then hopped back inside of her barrier, and ducked as her attacker swiped at her again.

That time, he hit.

Hard.

Fawn was flipped over, slammed down into the floor back-first, and then lifted by a hand that now had nails resembling a vulture's talons.

"**Game over. I don't have time to play around.**"

Fawn's eyes grew wide in horror. It wasn't even six minutes in to the battle, and she was already useless!

'_No! Not yet!_'

She slipped out of her dress, landing in her black combat gear with a thud. The vampire had to be at least as tall as Alucard, and much more muscled. He'd held her up a good eight feet off the ground.

The vampire threw aside the dress and grinned.

"**Not bad, shorty. Still, I don't have time for you.**"

He grinned, shoving Fawn to the side as she lunged forward to land another blow.

"**In fact, you'd serve as a wonderful appetizer for my ghouls...**"

He lifted her in the air once again, this time holding her by her left arm and using only one hand.

He raised his free hand and eyed her.

"**I'd better give them a taste for blood while I'm at it.**"

Fawn started in horror as her opponent slashed her across her exposed left side, scraping her ribs and damaging soft tissues lower down.

She was then tossed to the middle of the floor, unarmed and bleeding heavily.

The ghouls immediately leaped at her, and Fawn slipped in her own blood, struggling to stand and free herself of their grip.

~x~

"Shoot them, Alucard!"

Sir Integra's voice rang out over the noise.

"Help her!"

Tilt looked up at the bitter old blonde and examined the area around her. She was doing fine! She'd made it to the guns and was happily blowing the shit out of the ghouls around her. She didn't need backup!

"Help who? I'm fine!"

Aucard growled.

"Who do you think?"

Tilt looked over the ghouls to Fawn's corner, noticing a bulky, hairy vampire and a distinct lack of a tiny, fork-armed one.

"WHERE'D FAWN GO?!"

Sir Integra pointed to a thick mass of ghouls toward the center of the room.

Alucard had fired a few shots toward them before turning his attention back to keeping them out of Ciel's area.

"I've got you, Fawn!"

She tore through seven ghouls and stepped out of her designated area.

She squeezed he trigger, running out of bullets after four firings.

"Fucker!"

She reached into her pocket, digging for a spare round of ammo.

"Sebastian!"

Tilt spun around, hearing Ciel's distressed voice. A group of ghouls had herded him away from his butler and had surrounded him.

"Bocchan!"

Sebastian was busy. Old salt wounds had re-opened, and he was obviously in shit too deep already to help his Master.

'_I can't get them both!_'

She looked around frantically. She couldn't even tell which mass of ghouls had Fawn anymore, and things were only getting worse for Ciel.

The hairy, lumbering vampire that had tossed Fawn to his pets now had a hold of Ciel.

"No!"

Tilt saw the vampire raise his claws, eyeing Ciel for the weakest point.

Black bubbles erupted form her skin. It was as though she'd been submerged in a steaming, sticky tar pit.

She began to change. feathers erupted from her underarm. A sharp antler erupted from her skull. Her fangs grew out and past her chin, dripping with venom. Her nose and mouth grew into a long, wrinkled snout, with a razor-sharp fence of teeth lining her new jawline.

A shell grew over her back from her neck to her tailbone. Her legs grew long, furry, and brown. The toes on each foot stuck together and the nails grew over them, pulling them together and surrounding the soft tissue until two huge, sharpened hooves replaced them entirely.

"**_What the fuck is she supposed to be?_**" Alucard shouted, enraged. "_**A Bird-adillo-snake-moose-deer-wolf with claws?! I thought my feedling would be able to pick one damn thing and stick to it! Look at how many of the things on that lost don't even eat meat!**_"

The vampire holding Ciel stopped mid swing and started in horror at the monster flying toward him.

"**What are you?**" He shrieked, dropping Ciel.

Tilt landed heavily on him, trampling, goring, and injecting venom.

The vampire under her managed to throw her off and landed a well-placed blow to her tromach, watching in satisfaction as she fell to the ground, changing back.

Alucard shot him right between the eyes, seething with rage.

"**_BASTARD! She was my favorite!_**"

Tilt lay there, bleeding. She saw Ciel rush over to her, but couldn't hear what she was screaming.

'_Speak up...It's a battle!_'

She tried to sit up, but couldn't find the strength to move.

The scarlet and black puddle around her grew larger by the second until she blacked out, spiraling into darkness.

"MATILDA," Ciel screamed over the noise, "I ORDER YOU TO GET UP! OPEN YOUR EYES! STOP BLEEDING! Do-Do something to show me you're not..."

Tears formed in the corner of his eyes. Blood had soaked into his clothing, sticking to him and seemingly holding him in place.

A foul reek emitted from the blood, and the ghouls turned from the steaming puddle. The scent was even too disgusting for them.

~x~

Fawn kicked, clawed, cried, and bit as hard as she could until she'd managed to pry herself free of the ghouls' clutches.

She heard Ciel scream, her heart dropping at her best friend's name.

Tossing caution to the wind, she slipped and stumbled over to Tilt's side, her eyes wide in horror.

"Tilt...?"

She whimpered, pushing her friend's shoulder lightly.

"Tilt...?"

The vampire didn't move.

"No! You got it wrong! She can't die- that's my job!"

Scarlet tears gushed down her face, faster than she thought possible.

Her vision was completely red, and her blood mingled with Tilt's.

She'd never felt more angry, more hopeless, or more bloodthirsty in her entire life.

She shrank down, her shoulders still raised. Soft, white fur began to coat her limbs. A tiny, snarling snout with needles of teeth erupted from her face, and two tiny, black-tipped white ears sprang out of the back of her head.

Her tiny hands shrank down into even tinier blood-stained white paws, and a fluffy, black-tipped white tail grew to match her ears.

Fawn, the arctic fox, set her searing scarlet-hazel gaze on the ghouls, snarling.

Her side still bled heavily, but she didn't feel it.

She didn't feel anything- she'd gone numb. She had no free control over her movements- she was acting purely on instincts and bloodlust.

'_What's happening? I'm frozen!_'

She leaped to the throat of a ghoul, tearing it's head off and crushing it's skull.

'_Oh wait..No I'm not. But I didn't jump, did I? Am I a puppet? I don't feel any strings...Eeep! That's lots of blood! I gotta help Tilt! Where's Ciel? Is Alucard protecting him? Where'd Sebastian go- I thought he was glued to Ciel's back or something!_'

The arctic fox slaughtered ghoul after ghoul, bot not by her own free will.

She was long past having free will.

She watched hopelessly, as though behind a television screen, as once-living beings were torn apart by her own jaws. Skulls were smashed, rib-cages were demolished, and internal organs were ripped right out, terrifying the tiny, panicking vampire.

'_I can't stop! I'm a monster! A twelve pound monster!_'

Finally, only about seventeen remained.

Fawn began to regain control and feeling, and stopped herself, shaking. She had kicked ass, true, but she'd also had her own ripped to shreds. Her head ached beyond belief, her muzzle was covered in searing scratches, and her right hind leg was completely mangled. She'd torn three claws our of their sockets, the wound on her side was now enormous, and both ears had several nicks in them.

The tiny, twelve pound monster was now more of a tiny, twelve pound shredded chew toy.

She whimpered, dragging her mangled leg behind her and hauling herself across the room back to her friend.

Alucard shot the last ghoul down and walked over hot his pathetic little ragdoll of a feedling.

Without a word, he picked her up by the scruff of the neck and carried her to Tilt's side, where he set her down uncharacteristically gently.

Fawn yipped weakly in thanks before crawling up on Tilt's shoulder, curling up awkwardly and leaving her ruined leg to drag in the puddle of blood.

Sir Integra didn't bother with the stairs- she leaped down the tattered theatrical curtain on the stage, left the Queen, and raced across the room to the two bloody vampires.

"Alucard, fix them! At least one is still breathing!"

She pointed at Fawn with a shaking, white-gloved finger.

The ancient, frowning vampire didn't move.

"I said, _fix them_! I'm your Master, and you are not to disobey me!" Her voice shook. She was desperate.

Alucard glared into Integra's eyes.

"What do you suggest I do, then? Wave my magic wand and put all the blood back in them? They're doomed! Look at them-"

He pointed a sturdy, unwavering hand at his feedlings.

"Does that fixable to you? Hm?"

Integra slapped him across the face.

"Bastard! You bloody bastard! You..you...!"

Alucard took her hand gently and lowered it.

"I did not mean to fail either of you."

Integra started blankly at him.

"Either of us? Who else could you possibly fail?"

Alucard shifted his pointing finger so that it was aimed straight at the red-stained arctic fox.

"I promised the dandelion that I'd keep her friend safe and ignore her. It was her wish. Unfortunately, I've broken my word."

Integra looked away, gritting her teeth. Alucard hadn't seen her so upset over anything as long as he'd been serving her.

"My love," He addressed her softly, "We must live and let die. Say farewell."

He released her arm.

Integra walked numbly over and collapsed on her knees in the slippery blood.

She stroked Fawn's torn ears softly and whispered, "You did well."

The blood-stained glove drifted from Fawn's torn ear to the pale, bloody girl beneath her.

"I didn't mind as much after a while when you didn't address me properly. Had you been anyone else, I would have had you put down. But I couldn't bear to lose you-either of you. But now I've lost you both."

Fawn shakily lifted her head and licked Sir Integra's glove, then nuzzled her arm gently.

That was the breaking point for the old blonde's heart- the stone and ice shattered in her chest, and her underused tear ducts allowed for two tiny tears to streak down her face and fog her glasses.

"You too," she choked out as Fawn lay back down. Integra readjusted her so that the bloody side was facing Tilt's open gash. It looked as though the two girls shared one steaming, ugly wound.

Unable to take any more, she straightened up and walked stiffly back to Alucard.

"They will be buried when we arrive."

Alucard nodded quietly.

He still hadn't shed a single tear, however he could no longer speak for the tightness of his throat.

Integra left the ballroom, kicked past the bodies of the ghouls and unlocked the giant, wooden doors before marching coldly down the hall.

Alucard turned his attention back to his two feedlings.

'**_It would be a good plan of action to remove these two before the cleaning crew burns them in a pit with the ghouls and the bastard._**' He decided.

He scooped up Fawn and and reached down for Tilt, but something caught his eye.

'**_Her wound has closed up!_**'

He tossed the dead fox to the side and knelt down, examining his Tilt.

'She's alive. She's lost a good amount of blood, but by some miracle she's alive. I never was much for miracles, but in this case I'll make an exception.'

He picked up Tilt by the shoulders and shook her violently, knowing that it was the best thing to do in a situation with an unconscious child and a weakly sealed wound.

"WAKE UP."

He barked, waiting for Tilt's eyes to open.

He wasn't disappointed- two red slits revealed themselves, and he dropped the girl in her blood puddle. She lay coughing for a moment before gasping.

"Ciel! Where's Ciel? Did I save him?"

Ciel threw his arms around her.

"I thought I'd lost you..."

Sebastian hauled himself up from his position in the corner and limped over to his little Lord.

"And I you," the injured demon stated, placing his hand on Ciel's shoulder.

Ciel rounded on him.

"No thanks to you, I'm alive. How could you lie about a fatherly feeling toward me and then abandon me to be slaughtered?"

Tilt wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"Sebastian tried, but I'd wounded him with salt so badly he was too weak to help you." She turned her scarlet gaze on the butler. "My bad...I was just pissed that you tried to kill Fawn. I didn't think ahead."

She looked around the room.

"Where is Fawn, anyway?"

She caught sight of the tiny, white fox laying in a heap.

"Who's scarf is that? Can I keep it?"

Ciel turned away, not wanting to look his love in the eye as he bore bad news.

"That's not a scarf...It's Fawn."

Tilt flung herself to her feet and staggered over to the broken, beat up little vixen.

"Fawn!"

She shook the empty little carcass, but nothing happened.

It was just that-empty. No soul or breath of life was left in it.

Tilt hugged it close, her cheeks streaked with scarlet tears.

"Fawn..."

Ciel stepped forward.

"She was a very special vampire, Matilda-"

Tilt cut him off.

"_Special_?! She wasn't cut out for being a vampire! It's my fault she's gone!"

Ciel placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Special being a relative word."

Tilt didn't look at him as he continued.

"She was special because she was tough, but in her own way. She was a vampire, but she made her own rules- which happened to include lounging in afternoon sun, clueless of the fact that she should've been turned into bacon."

Tilt let out a sobbing chuckle, picturing a strip of bacon with fangs.

"She was also special because she was the only thing keeping you together when you lost everything else," He paused, thinking. "That's true, isn't it?"

Tilt nodded warily.

After she'd lost her family, her best friend had been the last thing left for her to cling to. As much as she hated to admit it, she would have been empty without Fawn.

And now she was empty.

Fawn was dead. Gone. Soon to be buried and forgotten.

She hugged Ciel, but didn't drop Fawn's body. She cradled the little fox between them, and then met Ciel's grieving gaze.

She wasn't empty- there were others to help patch her shattered heart.

She had a new mother and father figure in Integra and Alucard. She had an uncle in Sebastian. And she now had a best friend and mate in Ciel.

A smile fractured her face and she knew she'd be okay, even without Fawn.

It would be difficult, but she'd manage.

And fawn wouldn't be forgotten- Tilt would make sure of it.

She'd tell stories to anyone she could- tell them about how Fawn could make anyone smile when she tried to look un-dandelionlike.

Alucard broke Tilt and Ciel up.

"You had your moment. Now, Integra thinks you're dead, Matilda. Care to help Daddy play a little trick?"

* * *

Yep, I'm dead.

Boo-hoo.

I let you readers have Tilt back, okay? The ending was Disney enough as it is.

Fear not- there are still some things to work out. This isn't the last chapter-not yet.

That's right, I've still got crap for you to read.

_**!SPOILER ALERT FOR FUTURE CHAPTER(S)!**_

However, even though Fawn (me) has died, you can expect another chapter from her point of view...


	43. Fawn's Reaper

~Le Backing Up to Fawn's Death~

Fawn slipped out of Sir Integra's hand and lay back down.

She had no more energy left- the loss of blood and the energy it took to tackle so many ghouls had exhausted her completely, and she wasn't strong enough to try licking her wounds clean and sealing them. It was over.

'_Won't Tilt be surprised when she wakes up..._'

Fawn's heartrate was slow, and each time it did beat, the beat was very weak.

'_Dear Lord, please forgive my sins and the sins of Tilt._'

Her silent prayer would take too much work to vocalize-she couldn't muster the energy.

Her heart stopped, and didn't beat again.

'_Now what? Am I stuck? I really hope I'm not stuck! Can I stand up?_'

She tried, but couldn't move.

'_Guess not._'

Fawn felt very lonely behind the darkness of her eyelids.

She wanted to whimper, but she had no breath to do so with.

'_I really, really, hope I'm not stuck in the dark all alo-_'

Light flooded around Fawn, and she jumped back, squealing.

'_Did I just jump? And squeal? No- I didn't squeal. I did something tougher. I er...Yelled...Or something._'

A tall, strangely dressed woman stood before Fawn. Long, blood-red hair framed a face with sharp teeth and glasses.

"Who're you?" Fawn asked, noticing she wasn't a fox anymore.

The woman advanced toward her. "My names is Grell Sutcliff. I'm your Grim reaper, honey."

Fawn was a little thrown off.

This woman had an Adams apple- that wasn't normal.

"What would you like me to address you as? A formal name, like a teacher, or...?" Her tactful question woul spare her the embarrassment of using the wrong name.

"Just call me Grell, kid. Now-let's hurry this up."

Grell started what appeared to be a chainsaw and approached Fawn.

Fawn, terrified, jumped back.

"What's that thing for?! There's nothing to cut!"

Grell grinned.

"I wouldn't say nothing, dearie."

He leaped forward and sliced down Fawn's chest, tracing the line of her scar.

Lines of film erupted out, flickering past Grell's eyes.

Scenes of Fawn falling over into mud, being punched and kicked, thrown off the monkey bars, and spending time with friends and family flashed before Grell's eyes.

"You were a clutz, weren't you? No wonder you made your way onto someone's list around three times a year."

Then the reel flickered past showing Fawn's first death. The vampire in the alley, Tilt's defiance, and blood.

Then blackness.

The next thing the reel showed was Fawn's waking up and panicking at the sight of vampire Tilt, then of her vampire self, and then Sir Integra and Alucard.

Grell frowned.

"How did you become one of tall, pissed, and crazy's feedlings? You should remember meeting him."

Fawn shook her head.

"Tilt volunteered us both...I don't think she thought about how much being a vampire could hurt if you aren't built for it."

Grell watched the rest of the reel, right down to Fawn's prayer and moment of panicking about being stuck alone behind her eyelids.

"Well...This one is a tough call, kid. You became a vampire, so technically you're supposed to go to Hell, but it wasn't by your own choice and you weren't too bad a person otherwise. I may need to call in a second opinion here."

Fawn started in horror at her bloody chest.

It didn't hurt, but it sure looked like it should have.

"O-Okay." She managed to choke out before losing her voice.

Grell adjusted his glasses, summoned the Undertaker, and sat down.

Within two minutes, the Undertaker had arrived on scene, grinning.

Fawn was trembling.

'_Why're they smiling? It's scary!_'

Grell quickly explained the situation to the Undertaker, who watched the clips himself, and spoke quietly to the red-headed reaper.

Grell knelt down to Fawn's level and smirked.

"Good news, Hon. We've decided not to send you down to the Oven."

Assuming that the Oven was another way of saying Hell, Fawn was relieved.

Then Grell continued.

"The bad news is, we can't exactly send you to heaven yet. So, we're doing the only thing we can think of: The Undertaker suggested sending you back in the form of an arctic fox pup. You'll look a little different from the one you died as, seeing as you're covered in blood and we have a funny idea, and you'll still be a frail little weakling, but we'll have you sent to England. maybe you can live in your old back yard or something!"

Before Fawn could ask a question or protest, the Undertaker hit her over the head with a book, causing her to rip through the light and plummet downward. Finally she opened her eyes and looked up, noticing a soft, white pelt in front of her. She looked up through large, hazel eyes and yipped.

Her new mother leaned down and licked her, covering her with a fluffy tail.

Fawn, comforted by this, laid her head down and closed her heavy eyelids.

Six months passed by quickly, and Fawn avoided her much larger littermates. She was afraid of how roughly they played with each other, but she appreciated the human attention she got for being a runt and an outsider.

The Queen herself kept the foxes as pets, taking a particular interest in Fawn.

"What a strange little vixen," she'd often muse, "Ignoring her littermates so often. And look in her eyes! It's as though she can understand me."

Then, one day, Fawn was put in a box.

It had air holes in it, but the box was painfully dark and if there was an arrow indicating which side was meant to go up, whoever carried her off ignored the arrow.

The tiny fox was thrown into the sides of the box as the driver of her shipment vehicle stopped, started, and rounded corners until eventually the engine was turned off.

Fawn's box was lifted up and dropped ungracefully on a doorstep.

A familiar voice answered the door, thanking the driver before dragging the box inside and setting it down.

The owner of the voice walked away briefly, then returned later with others following it.

"What's in it?" One of them asked.

"Open it and we'll find out!" Explained another.

The box was cut open and Fawn jumpped, yelping.

An arm darted into the box and painfully lifted her put by the tail.

Fawn yipped and squeaked in protest until she was set down properly.

Before her stood people she thought she'd never see again:

Tilt, Ciel, Integra, Alucard, and Sebastian.

Integra looked vaguely curious, Tilt looked as though she was staring at a fish with six legs, Alucard didn't appear to have a fuck to give, Sebastian looked appalled, and Ciel was flat out confused.

"Why would the Queen send me a fox kitten?" Ciel growled, crossing his arms.

Sebastian smirked. "I could send it to the kitchen for Bard to prepare, my Lord."

Alucard sniffed. "I vote we eat it raw."

Integra glared at him, and Tilt kicked Sebastian in the nuts.

"NO- WE CAN'T EAT HER."

Ciel started at her blankly.

"Why not? Are you allergic?"

Tilt shook her head.

"Look at her! Doesn't she look like-like...You know!"

She gritted her teeth, refusing to say another word.

Integra leaned in, examining the tiny vixen closely.

"She does," the old blonde admitted, "But we both know it can't be her. She's gone."

Alucard picked fawn up and sniffed her, making the little fox very uncomfortable. She squirmed and yipped and wriggled out of the vampire's grasp, jumping into Tilt's arms and burying her face in her friend's armpit.

Tilt growled, shoving Fawn on the table.

"NO. Sit!"

Fawn sat, crossing her forelegs and hanging her head.

Alucard grinned.

"It actually smells like her."

Everyone present gawked at him.

"You knew what Fawn smelled like? That's creepy."

Tilt backed away.

Ciel picked Fawn up carefully, staring into her eyes.

Fawn tried to say, "It's me! Really!" But all that came out were yips and squeaks.

Ciel placed her down.

"It really does resemble her," he agreed, "And if Alucard thinks it has her scent, there's a chance it could be her."

Sir Integra looked excited by the thought.

"We should make a test! Something to see if it's really her!"

Tilt scoffed.

"It's not the dandelion."

Fawn fluffed up defiantly, growling.

'_I'm not a dandelion!_'

She thought.

Tilt scooped her up, squeezing her.

"IT IS YOU! ONLY FAWN WOULD BE SO PISSED ABOUT BEING CALLED A DANDELION!"

Fawn yipped excitedly. They recognized her! They really remembered her!

Tilt examined Fawn closely.

"She looks different than when she was a vampire fox...or whatever."

She placed a mirror in front of her friend, who examined herself in her new from for the first time.

She had black tipped ears and a black tipped tail, like before, but now she had a reddish tint to her chest fur, no scarlet coloring in her hazel eyes, and no vampire fangs. Just regular incisors-sharper than a humans, but average for an arctic fox such as herself.

All in all, she looked pretty strange, especially with her fluffy cub pelt, but she didn't mind. And besides, she didn't have a heart defect anymore! She could run much more and much faster than she could before without getting tired, and she never tasted any blood when she did so.

Even on her awkward, tiny little legs, she felt faster than the wind.

She hopped down from the table, startled by how far the drop was, and landed with a painful thump face first.

She yelped and yelped, but the others just laughed.

"That's her alright!" Tilt panted once the laughing fit had ended.

Sir Integra picked up a small note from inside Fawn's box.

It was in beautiful calligraphy, and on a lovely sheet of paper with images of flowers imprinted on it.

The old blonde adjusted her glasses and then read aloud.

"_To my loyal Guard Dog:_

_A gift. She's the runt of my pet's litter, but my personal favorite. She's strange, but it's hard not to love her when she falls asleep and tucks her nose under her tail._"

Fawn was horrified. The Queen had watched her sleep? That was so creepy! What else had she done? She listened to the rest of the letter.

"_I'm sure you will love this little vixen as much as I did. _

_P. S. : Be careful- she's as delicate as a dandelion. Don't let just anyone hold her!_"

Fawn wrinkled her nose. She was _not_ a dandelion!

Ciel stuffed the letter into his pocket.

"I'll thank her later. Now, I suggest getting back to our meeting, Sir Integra."

He led his guests out of the sitting room. Fawn scampered along behind him, careful to avoid getting under anyone's feet.

Everyone sat down except Fawn, who was too short to climb onto any of the chairs. Weighing her options, she decided to lay under a chair rather than sit on someone's lap.

She tuned in to the conversation after circling the carpet and laying down with her head on her paws.

Sir Integra was talking.

"So, Earl Phantomhive, you want to enlist Hellsing to assist in cases for the Queen's Guard Dog? And how do you suggest this would work?"


	44. The ROAD Less Traveled

Ciel leaned back in his chair, starting at his ring.

"I propose," He began, "That Hellsing becomes a special unit of sort for the Queen. Ghouls and vampires are becoming a larger problem. As you know, Sebastian and I are unable to fight off a hoard of them on our own-if we were, we wouldn't have requested your assistance last time."

Fawn flicked her tail, wondering what life would have been like had she and Tilt never been called in for duty by Ciel. She probably wouldn't be a pet fox, for one.

Ciel continued, chosing his words carefully.

"In this case, Hellsing would be under orders of the Queen. You would be sent out to battle vampires and ghouls-specifically in England. You would be welcome to stay here-"

Sir Integra shook her head.

"Sorry, boy. I'm afraid that my men and I won't be pinned down to England. We'll go where we please."

Fawn noticed how disappointed Tilt seemed.

'_Poor Tilt,_' she thought, '_She lost me and now she'll be far away from Ciel!_'

However, Sir Integra had other plans.

"Might I suggest, though, that we post Agent Matilda here, in case of such an attack? She could communicate to Alucard telepathically," She cast a glance at Alucard, who nodded, "So that, if you needed, we could come provide a bit of additional support. We'll also check in once per week in person, just on general principals. Fair enough, child?"

Ciel didn't allow his excitement to show-he was supposed to be doing this for business, not to keep anyone close to him.

"That's a good compromise," he agreed, extending his hand.

Sir Integra shook it, dismissed herself, and headed for the door.

Alucard pretended to cough before pointing at fawn, who was curled up under the chair.

"What about her, Sir Integra? Do we leave short, awkward, and fluffy here, or take her with us?"

Sir Integra frowned.

It was easier to let go of Matilda in her mind. She'd be a pain in the ass anyway, especially without her new friend.

Fawn, on the other hand, would be hard to say goodbye to a second time.

'_Though_,' Sit Integra thought, '_She'd be pretty damn useless back at Hellsing, and if we have an attack like those Valentine Brothers again, there's no way she'd make it out._'

She sighed and then waved Fawn away.

"She can stay here, too. Just don't let that blonde gardener hold her-I don't trust him to hold anything breakable." She glanced at her two girls and smirked. "Good luck."

Alucard held the door for his master before the two drove off.

Fawn stood in the window, watching them go and yelping.

'_Bye!_' she thought. '_Don't let Alucard hit a tree!_'

Tilt turned to Fawn once the car had driven out of sight.

"We're still under orders, genius. We need to do what Ciel tells us-that means you can't curl up under chairs all day and laze around."

'_Oh...Right. Well, what can I do? I'm only five inches tall when I stand on my hind legs!_'

Ciel smirked.

"Well, my first order is for us to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. Sebastian, put the silver disc into the playing box!"

Tilt rolled her eyes.

"The DVD into the DVD player."

Ciel frowned.

"Don't correct me-I know what I'm saying."

Fawn ran to the steps, then realized how long it would take her to get up.

By the time she finished climbing, the movie would be over!

She sighed, then stood on her hind legs and jumped.

And then again, she jumped.

'_One, two, three..._'

She counted the steps off as she climbed.

'_Four, five, si- EEP!_'

She yelped as she tripped over her tail, rolling down to the bottom again.

'_Shoot._'

She reared up once more and sprang, latching on to the step and dragging her hind legs up.

'_I just climbed two at once! I'll be up in no time!_'

Five minutes later, she was four steps from the top.

Suddenly, a flash of black appeared out of what seemed like nowhere, knocking fawn halfway back down.

'_NO FAIR! I WAS FOUR STEPS AWAY! What was that anyw- SOMETHING'S PICKING ME UP._'

A gloved finger held the scruff of Fawn's neck, and a pair of reddish brown eyes started into her bright hazel ones.

"Apologies, my Lady. I didn't see you."

Fawn bared her teeth at Sebastian, then wriggled around. She wanted him to let go!

"Allow me to assist."

Sebastian tossed the tiny fox cub up the rest of the steps. She was a blur of white, flying through the air and then stumbling across the carpet.

'_Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!_'

Fawn watched the world spin and sway around her.

Her head hurt, her legs hurt, and her nose hurt.

'_I don't even think I landed on it!_'

Trying to shrug it off, Fawn stumbled to Ciel's room and scratched on the door.

Tilt opened it, scooped her up, and set her on the bed facing the television.

Ciel set a bowl of popcorn down, and Fawn sat up, sniffing it.

Assuming she could eat popcorn, even as a carnivore, Fawn picked up a small puff in her jaws and swallowed it whole.

She choked and gagged, coughing so hard that she fell off the bed.

Tilt picked her up and smacked the puffed kernel out of Fawn's esophagus, screaming at er the whole time.

"DUMB ASS! YOU CAN'T EAT POPCORN ANYMORE- YOU'RE A FOX! YOU HAVE TO EAT EAGLES AND SHIT LIKE THAT."

Fawn laid back down, panting.

She felt warm.

Before she knew it, sleep had consumed her.

'_This is perfect_,' she thought, '_Absolutely perfect. Ciel isn't cranky and alone anymore. Tilt found someone who loves her as more than a friend. I'm not broken anymore- I can run! Life's so special. So cool. It's like a road- Frost was right. The one less traveled makes all the difference. The one most people travels on sucks!_'

**Fawn was right. Things were perfect.**

**For years, the arrangement worked. Many more adventures and battles were won against rogue vampires and ghouls. **

**When Sir Integra grew old and reached her death bed, she permitted Alucard to turn her on the condition that she was still his Master. Ciel and Tilt married once they were old enough-around six hundred years later.**

**After only sixteen, Fawn passed away once again as an ancient, frail old lady fox who fell down the stairs one too many times.**

**Not wanting to lose her friend, Tilt had fawn turned into a plush toy, which she put under her bed nightly.**

**From her place as a wandering spirit, Fawn thought that this was immensely creepy and stuck to playing with Pluto and Finny- the only ones on the manor who could see her anymore.**

**Some day, every ghost of the Phantomhive manor will earn their time in paradise, but until then, they are content in their current surroundings.**

**Remember, dear readers, the words of Robert Frost:  
**

**"I took the road less traveled, and that made all the difference."  
**

**He said road, not alley. If you are walking home, take the road like Fawn suggested and not the fucking alley. You'll live longer. None of that shit would have happened if Tilt had taken the damn road with her friend.  
**

**FIN  
**

* * *

Okay, the story's over.

Abrupt ending? Yes.

Creepy ending? You decide!

Wan more? That sucks!

Watch out for my next fanfiction- I'll try to do better on that one and not drag it out over so many bloody chapters. I'm considering making a sequel to this, but I doubt enough people are interested.

However, if you are, just PM me this:

Would you prefer a sequel to be a...

1. Tale of other adventures

2. Stories of Fawn and Tilt's childhood

3. Other? I'm open to suggestions on what you want to hear.

NOTE: My next fanfic will probably be a Warrior Cats one. If you haven't read the books, DO IT. THEY'RE EPIC AND EASY READS.


	45. Announcement! Lost Scenes Available!

Lost scenes now available in my new related story-

_Special Being a Relative Word Lost Scenes_

__If you have a request for a scene you want to see, put it in the reviews of that story or P.M. me.


End file.
